Albus Potter e a névoa do calabouço de merlim
by brunaoi
Summary: Tradução de vekin87. Livro inteiro postado na primeira página. Albus descobre que nem tem que seguir tradições


Albus Potter e a masmorra da névoa de Merlin

por Vekin87

Esta é a história de Albus Potter, filho de Harry Potter, e suas aventuras em Hogwarts. 1 de 7 espero. Agora completamente reeditado. R&R AGORA COMPLETO!

Classificação: Ficção T - Inglês - Albus SP - Capítulos: 15 - Palavras: 65,381 -

ias: 383 - Favoritos: 478 - Segue: 176 - Atualizado: 19/8/2008 - Publicado: 7/8/2008 - Publicado: 8/7/2008 - Status: Completo - Identidade: 4380964

URL: s/4380964

Índice

Índice

1\. A classificação

2\. Instalação

3\. Professor Darvy

4\. As tulipas douradas

5\. Sementes de Alerta A

ssírias

6\. Expelliarmus

7\. O Diário de Rose Weasley

8\. Scorpius Malfoy

9\. O Encontro dos Centauros

10\. Aprendendo com o próprio rei

11\. A masmorra da névoa de Merlin

12\. O passo de fuga

13\. Hoje à noite

14\. Dentro da masmorra

15\. Um gosto terrível em nomes

A classificação

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo a franquia Harry Potter ou qualquer personagem que você reconheça da série Harry Potter. Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling, e estou simplesmente tomando algumas liberdades com os personagens que ela já mencionou. Quaisquer personagens que você não reconheça da série são meus.

Esta é a história de Albus Potter, (o filho mais novo de Harry Potter), e suas aventuras em Hogwarts. É a primeira de sete parcelas. Esta parcela ocorre imediatamente após o epílogo de "Relíquias da Morte". Começa como uma próxima geração normal, mas prometo que evolui para muito mais. Desfrutar!

Nota do autor -

Devido à demanda popular, esta história (e todas as histórias seguintes) foram editadas por erros gramaticais. Dito isto, no entanto, nenhuma alteração foi feita no conteúdo real da história, com exceção de alguns pequenos erros de continuidade que eu acho que não serão perdidos.

E agora, onde tudo começa:

Capítulo 1. A Classificação

Albus subiu no trem com emoção inundando através dele. Ele estava indo para Hogwarts. Era o sonho dele desde que o pai lhe contara pela primeira vez, sua paixão, todos os anos, até o décimo primeiro, apenas um ano em que ele não podia ir à escola e aprender mágica. Aqui, ele faria um nome para si mesmo. Aqui, ele não seria apenas filho de Harry Potter. Aqui, ele seria ...

"Albus, você vai se apressar e partir!" veio uma voz alta atrás dele.

Albus se virou e viu sua prima, Rose Weasley, que também iria a Hogwarts pela primeira vez este ano.

"Você está mantendo a linha!" repetiu a voz mandona.

"Ok, ok ... eu vou", disse Albus, derrotado, enquanto descia o trem escarlate à procura de um compartimento vazio.

Seu irmão havia pegado o trem primeiro, o resultado de Albus ter sido puxado de lado por seu pai. James havia estabelecido que, apesar de amar Albus, ele não deveria se sentar com ele e seus amigos no trem, e que ele deveria começar imediatamente a "encontrar algumas rédeas por conta própria".

Albus nem se deu ao trabalho de discutir o assunto. Ele ainda estava furioso com o irmão por provocá-lo por ter sido colocado na casa da Slytherin, e não estava com muita pressa de passar o passeio de trem inteiro com ele de qualquer maneira. Em vez disso, caminhou até o final do trem, depois se deslizou para um compartimento vazio, esperando que a companhia se juntasse a ele em breve.

Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo. Cinco minutos depois que ele se sentou, seu primo entrou parecendo um pouco perturbado.

"Acho que esse é o único compartimento disponível", disse ela.

"Eu acho que sim" Albus respondeu suavemente.

"O que há de errado?" Rose disse, pegando seu humor melancólico.

Albus encolheu os ombros rabugento e murmurou "James".

Rose revirou os olhos. "Não deixe que ele chegue até você! Ele ainda está falando sobre aquela coisa da Slytherin? Al, toda a sua família esteve em Gyffindor, é extremamente improvável que você seja classificada em qualquer outro lugar, muito menos na Slytherin."

Aparentemente, Rose imaginou que o animara o suficiente para poder ignorá-lo e imediatamente mergulhou em seu baú para retirar um de seus muitos livros de feitiços. Antes que ela pudesse ler muito longe, porém, a porta do compartimento se abriu novamente. Um garoto com um rosto bastante pálido e cabelos castanhos desgrenhados na altura dos ombros estava parado ali com o tronco. Ele parecia estar bastante nervoso também, tanto a ponto de não ter coragem de dizer nada por vários segundos.

"Todo lugar está cheio", ele disse finalmente. "Você se importa se eu me sentar aqui?"

"Nem um pouco", respondeu Albus. Ele empurrou o porta-malas do banco ao lado dele e deslizou para dar um assento ao garoto

"Qual o seu nome?" ele perguntou educadamente.

"Morrison", o garoto disse, oferecendo a mão. "Morrison Vincent. Seu?" ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Ermm ..." Albus ainda estava tentando descobrir se o nome desse garoto era Morrison, ou se ele simplesmente se apresentara pelo sobrenome. "Albus" ele respondeu depois de uma longa pausa. "Albus Potter. E esta é minha prima, Rose Weasley".

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Rose", ele disse.

Rose levantou os olhos do livro por uma fração de segundo, dando-lhe um olhar indiferente antes de responder "legal".

"Ermm ... ela não gosta de ser interrompida ao ler" Albus disse a ele.

O próprio Albus aprendeu essa lição da maneira mais difícil quando eles eram mais jovens. Rose ficaria tão imersa em um livro que a golpearia na parte de trás da cabeça de alguém se elas interferissem com a leitura dela, ou mesmo que interrompessem sua concentração.

"Então você sabe em que casa você estará?" Morrison (ou era Vincent?) Perguntou quando o trem começou a ganhar velocidade.

"Nenhuma pista" Albus disse com sinceridade. Rose não respondeu.

A conversa rapidamente se voltou para o quadribol, onde ficou por mais de uma hora. O novo amigo de Albus era um forte defensor dos Canhões de Chudley, apesar de não ter descoberto sua existência até meses atrás. Albus descobriu que Morrison era um bruxo puro-sangue e nem o conhecia nos primeiros anos de sua vida. Ele cresceu na América com o pai, que sempre hesitava em lhe contar sobre o mundo bruxo. Porém, quando completou onze anos e aprendeu a verdade, mudou-se para a Inglaterra com sua mãe, que ficou mais do que feliz em explicar tudo para ele.

"Meu pai decidiu que ser um bruxo era muito perigoso quando ele estava crescendo e se mudou para a América. Eu cresci na cidade de Nova York", disse o garoto aos dois, apesar do fato de Rose claramente não estar ouvindo. "Depois que descobri a verdade, me mudei para cá com minha mãe, e a primeira coisa que ela me ensinou foi o quadribol. Me levou para assistir a um jogo das Holyhead Harpies. Eu até vi Ginny Pott- espere um segundo", ele olhou Albus inexpressivamente.

Albus simplesmente sorriu para ele. Pareceu-lhe estranho que esse garoto soubesse de sua mãe, mas nada de seu pai. De certa forma, o confortou.

"Você é parente dela?" ele perguntou a ele.

Albus assentiu. "Ela é minha mãe", ele disse.

O garoto parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir.

O restante da jornada foi gasto com Albus sendo perguntado o que parecia ser um milhão de perguntas sobre sua mãe; o que ela havia lhe ensinado, se ele já tinha conseguido algum de seus troféus. Albus ficou envergonhado ao dizer que era bastante atroz no Quadribol, com medo disso, e que ele só tinha visto sua mãe jogar um jogo.

"Mas meu irmão James", ele começou, enquanto seu companheiro de viagem o encarava com a boca aberta, "é muito bom. Ele é do terceiro ano da Gryffindor. Ele vai tentar o Chaser este ano. No ano passado, ele perdeu os testes porque ele estava com problemas ".

Rose bufou ao lado dele, implicando que ela estava prestando atenção pela primeira vez. Albus sabia o porquê. "Problema" era um eufemismo; seu irmão estava cumprindo sua quinta das sete detenções. James era um brincalhão, algo que Albus ouvira dizer que compartilhava com seu avô. Nessa ocasião em particular, ele tentava derreter as maçanetas das portas da sala de aula e acidentalmente incendiou um corredor inteiro, queimando levemente vários alunos e causando enormes danos ao próprio corredor.

Eles chegaram a Hogwarts na escuridão. Eram dez e quinze quando todos desceram do trem. Albus puxou o porta-malas enquanto conversava suavemente com Morrison; ele finalmente teve coragem de perguntar qual era seu primeiro nome durante a última hora do percurso.

Morrison rapidamente caminhou em direção às carruagens, parecendo estar pronto para a viagem, até que Rose o puxou para o lado e sussurrou severamente: "Não, não por lá. Entramos de barco".

Segundos depois que ela disse isso, Albus ouviu uma voz rouca abaixo "Anos de abetos, por aqui".

Albus olhou para longe e viu um homem aproximadamente três vezes maior que ele acenando para o grupo dos primeiros anos chocados.

"Olá Hagrid" Albus disse enquanto se aproximava dele.

"'Lo Albus", ele respondeu com um sorriso largo.

Albus conhecia Hagrid desde que era bebê. De fato, Albus havia aprendido com sua mãe que imediatamente depois que ele e seus outros irmãos nasceram

seu pai deixou Hagrid ser a primeira pessoa a segurá-los (além dos pais, é claro). Albus sabia muito sobre Hagrid. Por exemplo, Hagrid era apenas meio gigante, e não tão feroz quanto parecia. Ele também era professor e guarda-caça de Hogwarts, e também era um dos melhores amigos de confiança de seu pai. As outras crianças, no entanto, não pareciam tão confortáveis com ele. De fato, vários deles pareciam estar bastante aterrorizados com a perspectiva de encontrá-lo.

"Vamos entrar nesses barcos aqui", disse ele a Albus, apontando para cerca de vinte barcos estacionados à beira do lago.

Os alunos do primeiro ano entraram timidamente nos barcos, quatro para cada um. Albus estava sentado com Rose, Morrison e uma garota assustada, com cabelo loiro curto. Os barcos remaram magicamente, enquanto Hagrid, que ocupava um barco inteiro para si mesmo, gritava para os alunos ficarem quietos enquanto os barcos faziam todo o trabalho, aparentemente não percebendo que seus gritos aleatórios provavelmente os assustariam. dentro da água.

Após uma curta viagem, Albus desceu do barco no outro extremo do lago e levou Hogwarts com toda a sua glória. Era um castelo enorme, bonito e resistente. Parecia que suas paredes podiam parar qualquer coisa e suas grandes portas da frente pareciam irradiar poder absoluto. Ele e os outros estudantes - alguns parecendo tão surpresos quanto ele - dirigiram-se para o castelo, Hagrid caminhando ao lado deles. Eles alcançaram as portas e esperaram que Hagrid os alcançasse. Hagrid alcançou as portas e mexeu com as chaves nos muitos bolsos. Por fim, ele retirou o caminho certo, murmurou "ahh, ai" e abriu as portas, revelando um longo corredor, com mais portas no final.

Nesse momento, um homem veio andando pelas portas. A princípio irreconhecível, Albus olhou mais de perto para ele e viu que era Neville Longbottom, outro amigo de seu pai e professor de Herbologia na escola. Ele acenou para Rose e Albus, ambos que acenaram de volta.

"Certo" ele começou. "Ok Hagrid, você pode entrar agora", ele disse.

Hagrid atravessou as portas, deixando os estudantes sozinhos com Neville, onde esperavam silenciosamente serem abordados.

"Olá, alunos", ele começou. "Meu nome é Professor Longbottom. Sou o chefe da casa da Gryffindor e também serei seu professor de Herbologia. Agora devo explicar uma coisa para você. Há quatro casas em Hogwarts, e as pessoas em sua casa serão como sua família enquanto você fica aqui, embora a unidade entre as casas ainda seja importante. O bom comportamento e coisas como responder corretamente às perguntas lhe renderão pontos por sua casa, enquanto o comportamento negativo as subtrairá. A casa com mais pontos no final do ano ganhar a taça da casa, uma grande casa também tem seu chefe de casa, a quem você pode entrar se tiver algum mencionado anteriormente, sou o chefe da Gryffindor.O professor Flitwick é o chefe da Ravenclaw, o professor Darvy é o chefe da Slytherin e Professor Handit para Hufflepuff. Por favor, espere aqui enquanto nos preparamos para classificá-lo. "

Ele se virou e atravessou as portas, mas não antes de dar uma piscadela em Albus.

No instante em que as portas se fecharam, houve um murmúrio na multidão de estudantes. Aparentemente, muito poucos deles sabiam exatamente como seriam classificados. Albus aproveitou esse tempo para olhar em volta para seus colegas de classe. Eles pareciam bons o suficiente, com a pequena exceção de dois deles. Uma delas era uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, que pareceria muito bonita se não fosse o olhar triste em seu rosto. Albus ficou bastante tentado a perguntar o que estava errado, mas a segunda pessoa rapidamente chamou sua atenção.

Ele estava muito pálido, com um nariz pontudo e cabelos extremamente loiros penteados para trás. Ele tinha um olhar de tédio absoluto. Ele o vira na estação Kings Cross, sabia disso. Seu tio Ron já havia mencionado seu nome ... Scorpius alguma coisa.

Só então, no entanto, antes que ele pudesse procurar em sua cabeça o nome do garoto, Neville reapareceu e acenou para que a classe o seguisse.

Eles foram conduzidos ao Salão Principal, e Albus quase soltou um suspiro. Foi gigantesco. Havia quatro mesas no corredor, todas cheias de estudantes. Ele podia ver seu irmão James esticando a cabeça para dar uma boa olhada nele. Na frente do corredor, em um banquinho de três pernas, estava o que Albus sabia que era o Chapéu Seletor. O silêncio encheu a sala. Após vários momentos, um enorme rasgo apareceu no chapéu

e começou a cantar.

"Oh, aqui você está em Hogwarts, onde aprendizado e diversão são garantidos

Em uma escola sem momentos de tédio, você nunca se sentirá entediado.

Aqui a magia espera por você, a hora de aprender é agora

Mas primeiro você deve ser classificado, e então eu vou lhe dizer como.

Apenas me coloque em sua cabeça e deixe sua mente vagar livremente

Eu posso ver todos os seus pensamentos e saber onde você deveria estar!

Você pode pertencer à Gryffindor, onde a bravura é valorizada

Ou você pode ir para a Ravenclaw, onde sua mente florescerá

Você pode acabar na Slytherin, se for confiante e astuto

Ou talvez você seja o melhor em Hufflepuff, onde a deslealdade não leva a nada

Apenas saiba que onde você está classificado, não mostra onde você terminará

Mostra quem você é como você vê, não se você é um inimigo ou amigo.

À parte você entrará em colapso, mas unido você permanecerá

Esqueça sua casa e aceite tudo ao seu redor, e agora eu termino minha música. "

As mesas caíram em aplausos, alguns dos alunos do primeiro ano se juntando às palmas. Neville levantou-se na frente do corredor e o silêncio voltou.

"Certo", ele disse. "Quando eu chamar seu nome, sente-se no banquinho e coloque o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça. Depois que o Chapéu Seletor tomar sua decisão, tome o seu lugar com sua nova casa."

"Quando podemos comer!" gritou uma voz da mesa da Gryffindor que Albus reconheceu como do irmão.

Os outros alunos riram e concordaram levemente, mas Neville lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo e ele ficou quieto.

"Anifur, Anastasia!" ele chamou.

Uma menina pequena com um rabo de cavalo subiu para a frente e enfiou o chapéu na cabeça. Depois de alguns instantes, o chapéu gritou "HUFFLEPUFF"!

Anastasia caminhou até a mesa da Hufflepuff, com outra garota chamada Vanessa Adams a seguir.

"Bing, Bartleby!"

Um garoto magricela com uma expressão bastante presunçosa subiu para o banquinho e, depois de alguns instantes, tornou-se o primeiro sonserino. Albus estava apenas prestando atenção. Ele pegou alguns nomes; ele ouvira Elton Connor ser selecionado para a Hufflepuff, assim como Dante Haug e Donovan Hornsbrook sendo escolhidos para a Slytherin e a Gryffindor, respectivamente. Bem quando ele estava desligando, um nome familiar chamou sua atenção.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Neville chamou.

O garoto pálido que Albus reconheceu antes se aproximou do chapéu e cuidadosamente o colocou em sua cabeça. Ele ficou lá por alguns minutos antes do chapéu gritar "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius caminhou até a mesa da Slytherin, ainda parecendo bastante entediado. Albus viu Neville revirar os olhos, seus lábios murmurando algo que parecia ter sido "grande surpresa".

Finalmente, depois que "Paróquia, Milton" foi classificada na Ravenclaw, Albus foi convocado. Ele aproximou-se do chapéu inquieto, sem saber se realmente queria saber a resposta de onde pertencia.

Ele se sentou no banquinho e cuidadosamente colocou o chapéu na cabeça. Imediatamente depois que ele fez isso, ele ouviu uma pequena voz em seu ouvido dizer "Ahh ... outro Potter."

O coração de Albus pulou uma batida. A voz do Chapéu Seletor era extremamente assustadora.

"Oh, Deus ... você é muito parecido com o seu pai, não é? Não é muito comum com o seu irmão ... vamos olhar um pouco mais fundo ... hmmm sim ... você é um enigma você não é? "

Albus não tinha idéia do que era um enigma, mas só podia esperar que fosse bom.

"Ah, sim, é verdade", disse o Chapéu Seletor, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

"Isso é porque pode" Albus disse para si mesmo estupidamente.

"Oh sim, eu posso ler todos os seus pensamentos, Sr. Potter. Sinceramente, não sei onde colocá-lo. Você é muito inteligente ... mas não tenho certeza se você é digno da Ravenclaw. Você sempre pode estar na Gryffindor ... como o resto da sua família ... mas, novamente, seu pai e seu avô teriam se saído muito bem na Slytherin.E meu Deus, você também é leal ... você poderia ser um Hufflepuff também. Há muito poder lá ... você tem talento, garoto. "

Albus começou a suar profusamente. Levava muito mais tempo para o chapéu decidir sobre ele do que para qualquer outra pessoa, ele sabia disso.

"Hmmm ... estou sinceramente perplexo. Você parece ser um equilíbrio quase perfeito de todos eles ... a escolha é sua, garoto."

Albus sentiu seu coração pular outra batida; seu pai estava certo. O Chapéu Seletor deixou você escolher sua própria casa.

"Bem ... então me coloque em algum lugar aleatoriamente" Albus disse ao chapéu, esperando que ele não parecesse muito forte. Se ele estava sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele realmente não se importava para onde foi. O chapéu não tinha acabado de dizer que outras pessoas em sua família teriam se saído bem na Slytherin

Talvez fosse hora de ele tentar ... mas, novamente, o que seus pais pensariam? Ou os primos dele? Ou o irmão dele? A casa da Gryffindor era praticamente tradição ...

"Nada de errado em quebrar a tradição", ele ouviu o chapéu sussurrar em seu ouvido. "O que há de errado em apimentar um pouco as coisas? Talvez seja a hora de você parar de se preocupar com onde sua família pensa que você pertence e começar a se preocupar com onde você pensa que pertence".

"Você está certo", disse Albus.

"Eu sei que sou", respondeu o chapéu, confiante. "Então estamos de acordo?"

Albus se preparou. Ele queria pensar mais, mas ele já estava demorando tanto ...

"Estamos de acordo", ele disse ao chapéu

"Muito bem então ... SLYTHERIN!"

Estabelecendo-se em

Capítulo 2. Instalando-se

Imediatamente após o Chapéu Seletor ter chamado sua casa, um aplauso feroz foi ouvido da mesa da Slytherin. Até o som do "O QUE!" De Hagrid quase tinha sido abafado também. Albus desceu do banquinho, sentindo-se desconfortável, mas no geral satisfeito com a reação que estava recebendo. Ele casualmente caminhou até seus novos colegas de casa, com vários deles - até o sétimo ano - batendo nas costas dele. Ele virou o rosto para o banquinho novamente e viu o irmão olhando para ele do outro lado do corredor.

Albus ficou surpreso ao ver que ele não parecia bravo, nem desapontado. Ele tinha um olhar vazio no rosto por vários momentos, antes de se abrir em um sorriso largo. No momento em que as palmas estavam acabando, ele viu o irmão falar algo que parecia "Eu disse isso".

"Certo", disse Neville. Parecia que ele havia perdido a concentração com a idéia de Albus ser colocado na Slytherin "Umm ... de qualquer maneira ... para continuar ... nós temos Rivers, Wendell!"

Albus aproveitou esse tempo para olhar para a mesa dos professores. Ele não reconheceu ninguém, exceto o professor Flitwick e Hagrid, e só conhecera Flitwick uma vez. Ele viu um mago vestindo verde esmeralda e assumiu que ele deveria ser o professor Darvy, chefe da casa da Slytherin e seu novo professor de poções. Ele tinha longos cabelos loiros e parecia ter quarenta e poucos anos. Mas o que mais se destacou foram seus olhos. Não a cor ou a forma, mas o brilho louco neles, como se ele estivesse tentando desesperadamente se concentrar em tudo o que estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Ele parecia psicótico.

"Túneis, Mirra!" Neville chamou.

Os olhos de Albus dispararam para a frente do grande salão quando ele viu alguém passar por sua mesa. Era a garota de aparência triste que ele tinha visto antes. Ela não parecia mais tão triste, mas parecia assustada. Na verdade, Albus percebeu, ela parecia bastante aterrorizada, como se estivesse com medo da resposta do Chapéu Seletor.

No momento em que ela colocou o chapéu na cabeça, seus olhos estavam bem fechados, e a boca dos chapéus seletores estava se movendo rapidamente, como se a estivesse repreendendo e ela estivesse aceitando seus insultos. Albus sentiu-se mal; quaisquer segredos que ela mantinha estavam sendo devolvidos pelo chapéu. Ele notou que durante todo o tempo em que ela esteve lá em cima, ela se agarrou a um longo colar de ouro enfiado ordenadamente em suas vestes. Depois de alguns minutos, o Chapéu aparentemente parou de dizer o que tinha a dizer e gritou "Gryffindor!"

Mirra foi até a mesa da Gryffindor para aplausos, ainda parecendo assustada, mas um pouco mais relaxada agora que acabou.

"Vincent, Morrison!" Neville chamou.

Albus viu-o olhar o papel desconfiado. Aparentemente, ele pensou que tinha entendido os nomes.

Morrison praticamente correu até o chapéu em antecipação, e o enfiou na cabeça no segundo em que o fez. Trinta segundos depois, o chapéu gritou "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus bateu palmas com o resto dos sonserinos em sua mesa enquanto Morrison se aproximava dele com uma expressão exultante no rosto. Albus bateu nas costas dele, assim como vários outros sonserinos.

"Weasley, Rose!" Neville chamou.

Albus observou o primo caminhar até o Chapéu Seletor com determinação em seu rosto, como se ela pretendesse exigir que isso a colocasse na casa que ela queria. O chapéu mal tocou sua cabeça quando gritou "Gryffindor!"

Albus viu todos os Gryffindors aplaudindo intensamente, especialmente seu irmão, que parecia ter a intenção de aplaudir alto o suficiente para compensar a falta de aplausos nas outras mesas. Ele sentiu seu coração afundar um pouco. Ele imaginou que Rose estaria na Gryffindor, mas era estranho saber que ele e seu primo estavam agora oficialmente separados.

Finalmente, depois que a última pessoa foi escolhida (Zuerte, Melissa se juntou a Albus na casa da Slytherin), o Diretor se levantou da cadeira. Albus sabia de seu pai que seu nome era Professor Ares

e que ele havia sido diretor por apenas dois anos. Minerva McGonagall, a diretora anterior, havia saído no final do primeiro ano de seu irmão, alegando que precisava de tempo para se concentrar em escrever seu "romance", apesar de ter sido citado por dizer que "ninguém pode lidar com três oleiros. em sua vida ".

O diretor Ares chamou atenção com sua presença, embora Albus não tivesse muita certeza do porquê. Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que o professor Darvy, e era muito baixo para um homem adulto. Se Albus tivesse que arriscar um palpite, ele teria assumido que ele tinha apenas um metro e meio de altura. Ele era muito magro também. Seu cabelo era preto, curto, espetado em pontas estranhas, e ele tinha um bigode de escova de dentes preto que parecia ter crescido na noite anterior. Quando ele falou, no entanto, sua voz profunda quase fez as janelas quebrarem.

"Olá alunos! É bom ver tantos de seus rostos aqui novamente." Apesar de dizer isso, Albus notou que ele não parecia nem um pouco sério. Parecia que ele estava lutando para sorrir, e seus olhos continuavam brilhando sobre certos alunos. "Este é apenas o meu terceiro ano como seu diretor, e só espero que seja tão bom quanto os meus dois anteriores. Nos primeiros anos, eu o recebo neste castelo com a esperança de que você ganhe muitos benefícios únicos e benéficos. experiências."

Mais uma vez, Albus percebeu que ele não parecia querer dizer o que estava dizendo. Sua voz era seca e plana, como se estivesse recitando um discurso que simplesmente não se importava.

"Há algumas coisas que tenho a dizer antes de começarmos este maravilhoso banquete. A Floresta Proibida é, é claro, proibida. Quem entrar não estará apenas em grave perigo pela própria floresta, mas também por mim, como também Posso garantir que ficarei extremamente desapontado com quem não apenas negligencia essa regra, mas é tolo o suficiente para fazer isso depois de ouvir meus ém disso, as aulas de vôo não são mais obrigatórias nos primeiros anos e agora são completamente opcionais devido a a grande quantidade de lesões que tivemos com o assunto ".

Albus viu Neville estremecer e sorrir um pouco, mas imediatamente voltou sua atenção para o diretor Ares.

"E agora que deixei essas duas coisas claras ... acho que não temos muito mais a discutir. Deixe o banquete começar!" ele terminou com sua voz sem expressão.

Imediatamente depois que ele disse isso, os pratos, tigelas e xícaras na mesa de Albus se encheram de comida e bebida que lhe deram água na boca. Ele não havia comprado nada do carrinho no trem e agora que havia comida em suas mãos, ele percebeu que estava com muita fome. Ele se serviu de torta de frango assado e bife e rim para começar e engoliu seu cálice sempre cheio de suco de abóbora em um único gole. Enquanto ele comia, ele se ocupou conversando com os outros alunos à mesa.

"Minha família inteira estava na Ravenclaw" Bartleby, estava dizendo um novo primeiro ano. "Até minha irmã. Ela foi a primeira Slytherin e disse que gostava, então aqui estou eu."

"Em que ano ela está?" Albus perguntou a ele.

"Sétimo. E fico feliz que seja o último ano dela também. Não quero que ela vá se apresentar à mãe toda vez que eu sair de uma aula ou esquecer de fazer minha lição de casa."

Os outros sonserinos assentiram com aprovação e Morrison entrou com sua história sobre como ele havia se mudado recentemente com sua mãe. Albus, que não estava com vontade de ouvir a história novamente, voltou sua atenção para um aluno mais velho que estava sentado à sua frente.

"Qual é o problema com o diretor?" ele perguntou. "Ele parece que não gosta muito de seu trabalho."

O aluno levantou os olhos do prato.

"Sim", ele começou, "e também não é apenas esse trabalho. Ele odiava ser professor, todo mundo sabe disso."

"O que ele ensinou?"

"Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Estou no quinto ano, não sei se ele ensinou alguma coisa antes disso. Ele era um bom professor. Muito poderoso. Costumava ser um auror em seu auge. Acho que ensinar era chato em comparação com o que ele costumava fazer. Eu sou Atticus, a propósito ", ele terminou, estendendo a mão para Albus.

Ele pegou, e logo depois de se soltar lançou outro olhar para a mesa dos professores. O professor Ares não se parecia muito com um auror. Albus só podia supor que ser professor o fez perder o interesse em cuidar de si mesmo. Parecia que um feitiço básico o acabaria.

Ele voltou à conversa bem a tempo de ouvir Bartleby contar uma piada aparentemente muito engraçada sobre um troll, uma bruxa

e um duende em um bar. Ele não conseguiu ouvir a frase final, mas a mesa inteira - incluindo os alunos mais velhos - caiu na gargalhada. Ele até viu Scorpius, que estava comendo muito silenciosamente, piscando um sorriso por um segundo. Aparentemente, esse foi o passo errado. Bartleby virou-se para Scorpius e perguntou: "E você, de onde você é?"

Scorpius ficou um rosa brilhante e se afastou de Bartleby, terminando a refeição com as costas viradas.

O banquete continuou por mais de uma hora, e Albus, cheio de consumir tanta comida, estava pronto para dormir. Ele estava feliz por hoje ser sexta-feira e por poder dormir no dia seguinte. A julgar pela escuridão do teto encantado, era quase meia-noite. Os pratos e as taças se limparam e o diretor Ares mais uma vez começou a fazer um discurso.

"Está quase na hora de dormir", ele começou. "Primeiros anos, vá até a esquina do corredor para se encontrar com seus monitores, em quem eu confio será muito bom em guiá-lo pela escola e levá-lo aos seus dormitórios. Tenho certeza de que, se você tiver algum perguntas a serem feitas, eles ficarão mais do que felizes em responder a você. "

"Eu sou um monitor" Atticus se inclinou e sussurrou para Albus.

"E agora que todas as mesas estão limpas, acho que é hora de irmos para a cama", finalizou o diretor.

Albus e os outros alunos do primeiro ano seguiram para o canto do corredor. Atticus e uma garota de cabelos loiros estavam esperando por eles.

"Ok, siga-me e tente ficar juntos. A sala comunal da Slytherin fica nas masmorras", disse Atticus.

Albus e os outros sonserinos o seguiram até um grande corredor com várias escadas.

"Não precisamos nos preocupar com nada disso. E é uma coisa boa também. Eles estão sempre em movimento", disse Atticus.

Ele os conduziu em direção a uma única porta e a abriu para revelar os degraus que levavam às masmorras. Eles o seguiram, descendo por um bom tempo antes de alcançar o que parecia um labirinto gigante.

"Ok, aqui é onde fica complicado", disse ele. Ele começou a andar reto, depois à esquerda em um cruzamento, depois à direita no próximo cruzamento, que para trás no próximo e finalmente saiu dali, onde alcançaram um sólido muro de pedra.

"Você não esqueceu o caminho?" uma das meninas da Slytherin perguntou com força.

"Não, eu não esqueci o caminho, apenas preste atenção!" Atticus estalou para ela. "Agora, de qualquer forma, esta é a entrada da sala comum. É necessária uma senha para entrar. As senhas serão postadas no quadro de avisos assim que forem adicionadas. Se você esquecer a senha e não puder entrar, sinta-se à vontade para encontre eu ou Jade "ele disse, apontando a cabeça em direção ao seu homólogo, a garota loira que Albus tinha visto antes. "Exceto você", ele acrescentou à garota que o acusou de estar perdido.

Então, ele voltou para o muro de pedra e disse "Slughorn".

Uma porta de pedra esculpida na parede em branco. Atticus abriu e disse-lhes para segui-lo, bem como fechar a porta atrás dele.

A sala comunal era grande e muito antiquada. As cadeiras eram todas esculpidas em pedra, e as paredes emitiam algum tipo de luz verde sobre elas, dando uma presença estranha, porém bonita. Havia várias tapeçarias por toda a sala. Um deles, que parecia mais novo que o resto, retratava um homem muito pálido, com nariz adunco e cabelos escuros olhando para o céu. Ele parecia muito desagradável, mas por alguma razão, Albus não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Por baixo, inscrito no próprio muro de pedra, leia "S.S - Um sonserino e um herói".

"Ok, de qualquer maneira" Atticus começou, agora que todos estavam familiarizados com a sala. "Os dormitórios do garoto estão à direita e a garota à esquerda. Passe pela porta marcada no primeiro ano para encontrar suas camas. Sua bagagem já deve estar lá em cima."

Os primeiros anos da Slytherin abriram caminho para suas camas, mas Albus se voltou para Atticus primeiro. Havia algo que ele queria fazer.

"Ei Atticus", ele disse. "Você sabe onde fica a coruja? Quero enviar uma carta bem rápido".

"Está no sétimo andar, mas eu recomendo que você espere até a manhã. É meio tarde"

"Sim ... sim, eu acho que sim" ele respondeu.

Ele deu boa-noite a Atticus e entrou em seu dormitório, surpreso ao ver que os outros estudantes já estavam dormindo; aparentemente eles foram para a cama durante sua curta conversa com Atticus. Ele se aproximou da colcha, derrubando algumas de suas malas enquanto o fazia e lentamente se deitou na cama.

Adormeceu feliz por estar em Hogwarts, mas nervoso por saber como explicaria sua casa a seus pais.

Ele acordou com o som de gritos.

"Ahhh caramba!" ele ouviu. Morrison bateu com o dedo do pé na bagagem que Albus havia derrubado na noite anterior.

"Oh, desculpe", disse Albus, saindo da cama para pegar os livros que haviam derramado no chão. "Que horas são?" ele perguntou a Morrison.

"Ehh ... cerca das onze e meia. Acordamos um pouco mais tarde que todos os outros. Espero que o café da manhã ainda esteja acontecendo, estou morrendo de fome. Você vem?" ele perguntou.

"Ermm ... eu te encontro mais tarde" ele disse a ele. "Eu tenho que escrever algo para alguém bem rápido", acrescentou.

"Ahh, tudo bem", disse Morrison e, com isso, ele saiu, deixando Albus sozinho.

Albus tirou um pergaminho da bolsa e pegou uma pena, tentando formular o que ia escrever na cabeça antes de colocá-lo no papel. Ele caminhou até a sala comunal e, vendo que estava vazio, sentou-se perto de uma grande mesa de pedra. Ele colocou o pergaminho em cima da mesa, depois o encarou sem entender.

"Ok, qual é a melhor maneira de dizer isso a eles?" ele disse em voz alta.

Queridos mamãe e papai - ele começou.

Desculpe por não ter enviado isso ontem à noite, mas o monitor recomendou que eu esperasse até de manhã. Estou um pouco surpreso por não ter visto algumas das coisas que vocês mencionaram. Ainda não vi um único fantasma, nem mesmo Pirraça. A comida é fantástica. Estou ansioso para começar minhas aulas após o fim de semana, mas ainda não consegui minha agenda. Mal posso esperar pela sua resposta -

Albus.

PS. Estou na Slytherin.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, ele deixou a sala comunal para a coruja, planejando seu dia enquanto caminhava. Ele imaginou que iria ver Hagrid, ou talvez até encontrasse Neville e conversasse um pouco com ele. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, porém, um flash vermelho chamou sua atenção quando ele começou a andar no andar principal. Rose estava andando com duas meninas da Gryffindor, nenhuma das quais ele reconheceu.

"Hey Rose!" ele chamou do fundo do corredor.

Ela se virou sorrindo; aparentemente uma de suas amigas havia dito algo engraçado. No momento em que ela viu quem a chamou, o sorriso deslizou de seu rosto. Ela usava uma expressão de dor, como se estivesse lutando para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois de alguns momentos ela se virou e continuou andando com as amigas.

Totalmente perplexo com o motivo pelo qual ela o ignorou, ele chamou o nome dela novamente. Talvez ela não o reconhecesse de longe.

"Hey Rose!" ele chamou ainda mais alto. Desta vez, foram seus amigos que se viraram. Um deles deu uma risadinha, antes de ambos voltarem e entrarem na porta do Salão Principal. Rose nem se preocupou em olhar para trás.

O que há com ela? ele pensou consigo mesmo, antes de virar para subir as escadas. O comportamento estranho de Rose deu a ele algo para pensar enquanto se dirigia para o sétimo andar. Ele simplesmente perguntaria a ela sobre isso mais tarde. Ele entrou na coruja e instantaneamente sentiu o pior cheiro que seu nariz poderia suportar. Havia excrementos de coruja por toda parte.

Ele caminhou cuidadosamente pela sala circular, enquanto as corujas buzinavam, tentando desesperadamente evitar a sujeira no chão. Ele deu uma boa olhada ao redor e viu a coruja da família, Marauder, no canto mais distante dele. Claro, ele pensou amargamente.

Ainda tentando evitar a bagunça no chão, ele cuidadosamente andou na ponta dos pés em direção à coruja empoleirada no canto. O Marauder deu uma pequena piada e um beliscão de carinho em seus dedos enquanto ele o acariciava. Puxando a carta que ele havia escrito minutos atrás, ele cuidadosamente a amarrou na perna e o levou em direção à janela. "Leve isso para mamãe e papai", ele disse a ele. Marauder acenou com a cabeça para mostrar que ele entendeu e voou do braço de Albus para o céu. Feliz por ter conseguido uma coisa hoje, ele decidiu verificar o Salão Principal para ver se o café da manhã ainda estava disponível.

Ele entrou no salão pouco antes do meio dia e viu Morrison e algumas outras pessoas comendo. No momento em que ele se sentou à mesa comprida, Morrison passou um pequeno cartão com código de cores para ele.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou.

"Horários semanais", ele respondeu, embora fosse muito difícil entender o que estava dizendo com a boca cheia de cereais.

Albus examinou o cartão, tentando se lembrar de tudo de uma vez. Ele não queria ter que carregá-lo por toda parte.

Horário das aulas para os sonserinos do primeiro ano

Segunda - Aulas da manhã - DADA, Transfiguração

Aulas da tarde - Encantos, Astronomia

Terça-feira - Aulas da manhã - Herbologia dupla

Aulas à tarde

Dupla História da Magia

Quarta-feira - Aulas da manhã - Transfiguração, Amuletos

Aulas da tarde - Double DADA

Quinta-feira - Aulas da manhã - Amuletos, Herbologia

Aulas da tarde - DADA, História da Magia

Sexta-feira - Aulas da manhã - Transfiguração dupla

Aulas da tarde - Poções Duplas.

"Uau, eles não parecem se importar muito com Astronomia e Poções, não é?" Albus disse.

"Acho que não", respondeu Morrison. "Mas, desde o sétimo ano, ouvi dizer que a Astronomia é manca de qualquer maneira, e que Poções é realmente difícil nos últimos anos. Ainda bem que não precisamos tomar isso com muita frequência."

"Sabemos com quem estudamos?"

"Ermmm ... são os professores, não é?"

Albus franziu o cenho para ele. "Não, eu quis dizer com que outras casas estamos"

"Ohhh" Morrison respondeu com uma expressão paternalista, como se isso tivesse sido muito difícil de entender sem Albus dizer a ele. "Certo, sim. A Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções e Herbologia estão com a Gryffindor. Transfiguração e Feitiços estão com a Ravenclaw. E História da Magia e Astronomia estão com a Hufflepuff"

"Oh, bom" respondeu Albus. Ele queria que sua primeira aula estivesse com Rose, para que ele pudesse perguntar por que ela o ignorara. "Bem, eu vou visitar o Hagrid um pouco. Quer vir?"

"Hagrid? O guarda-caça?" Ele parecia horrorizado. "Não, obrigado", ele disse rapidamente.

"Oh ... tudo bem então. Bem, depois eu conversarei com você", ele disse a ele. Ele pegou um pouco de torrada do prato mais próximo e saiu para ir ver Hagrid. Seus pais sempre disseram a ele que, se alguma vez precisava conversar com alguém em Hogwarts, era ele.

Ele saiu pelas portas do castelo e entrou no terreno, indo direto para a cabana de Hagrid. A brisa estava boa, e uma pequena parte dele se arrependeu de bater na porta da cabine, sabendo pela fumaça que o fogo seria aceso. Hagrid abriu a porta um segundo depois.

"Albus!" ele disse. "Entre, entre, eu vou fazer uma xícara de chá."

Ele recebeu Albus e se ocupou com a chaleira enquanto Albus olhava em volta. A cabine estava extremamente apertada e parte da madeira parecia enegrecida, como se já tivesse sido queimada antes. Ainda assim, apesar do calor sufocante da lareira, era bastante aconchegante.

Hagrid trouxe seu chá e deu uma xícara a Albus, rindo enquanto fazia isso.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Albus perguntou.

"Oh, nada. Só lembro da primeira vez que fiz chá ao seu avô."

"O que aconteceu?"

Hagrid fez o possível para não rir enquanto contava sua história. "Bem, eu sou amigo do seu avô desde o terceiro ano dele. Eu discuti com alguns estudantes e eles disseram algumas coisas 'muito úteis. Então seu avô e seu melhor amigo, Sirius, tiraram a bagunça deles'" Dois deles acabaram inconscientes com furúnculos por todo o rosto. O terceiro foi derrubado no lago. E seu avô sempre foi bem-vindo aqui depois disso. E um dia, em seu sétimo ano, ele levou a sua avó por muito tempo. ele estava obcecado por pediu chá, mas eu não consegui encontrar folhas de chá.Então, seu avô passou cinco horas vagando pela Floresta Proibida procurando folhas de chá.Não sabia que no segundo que ele deixou eu encontrei algumas. Voltei com uma careta derrotada no rosto e tudo. "

Ele começou a rir novamente, Albus se juntando a esse tempo. "Sim, eu ouvi dizer que ele também era meio problemático."

"Aww, bem, não mais do que seu pai!" Disse Hagird.

"Meu pai?" Albus perguntou. Ele sabia que seu pai não tinha obtido notas perfeitas, mas não podia imaginá-lo violando nenhuma regra importante. Ele estava completamente errado, é claro. Quando saiu da casa de Hagrid, uma hora depois, ele soube que seu pai dificilmente era um estudante modelo. Aparentemente, ele havia contrabandeado um dragão para fora da escola, colidido com um carro voador em uma árvore enorme, voado para o Ministério da Magia em um Trestral e foi tão longe na Floresta Proibida que ele foi forçado a lutar contra acromantulas.

Sentindo-se bastante alegre com sua visita a Hagrid, Albus caminhou em direção ao castelo olhando em volta, admirando a paisagem. Acabara de admirar a beleza do lago quando esbarrou em alguém, derrubando-o.

"Oh, desculpe!" ele disse, ajudando a pessoa a se levantar. Era Mirra, a garota de aparência triste da Gryffindor. "Sinto muito, eu não assisti onde eu estava-

"Não, não, tudo bem, eu também não", ela disse.

"Ei, você está- você vai voltar da cabana do Hagrid?" ele perguntou. Eles esbarraram um no outro com um ângulo meio estranho. Se Albus não soubesse, ele teria assumido que ela vinha da mesma direção que ele.

"Oh

oh não ", ela disse rapidamente." Eu estava vindo do lago. E eu parecia ter deixado minha bolsa lá também ... Vou ter que ir buscá-la. "E com isso, ela girou os calcanhares abruptamente e caminhou em direção ao lago.

Albus a observou ir se sentindo desconfortável. Ele não conseguia ver nenhuma bolsa à beira do lago. Ela tinha medo dele porque ele era um sonserino?

Ele deu de ombros e continuou em direção ao castelo, desta vez alguém chamando sua atenção. Seu irmão estava caminhando em sua direção, acompanhado por uma garota da Gryffindor que parecia feliz por estar em sua presença. Ele acelerou o passo quando viu Albus olhando para ele, dando-lhe um sorriso e deixando seu amigo para trás enquanto corria em sua direção.

"Tudo bem, Al?" ele disse assim que estava a uma curta distância.

"Eu estou bem" Albus respondeu. "Entediado. Acabei de voltar do Hagrid."

"Entediado? Ahh, bem, você ainda não teve suas aulas. Não fica muito interessante até você começar a aprender mágica. Na segunda-feira, você não saberá o que fazer consigo mesma."

"Sim, eu acho" ele respondeu. Ele realmente não estava com vontade de conversar com o irmão; por alguma razão, ele se sentiu desconfortável. Talvez fosse Rose o ignorando.

"Bem, você só precisa andar no mano hipogrifo", disse James, vendo o rosto melancólico de seu irmão.

"Eu tenho que- o quê?"

"Você sabe. Voe com um dragão!"

"Eu ... o quê? Eu nem sei o que isso significa", disse ele.

Seu irmão deu um suspiro enorme. "Você tem que se instalar. Apenas se acostume com o ambiente. Relaxe."

"Oh, certo" Albus respondeu.

"Bem, falo com você mais tarde. Eu tenho que acompanhar essa moça adorável até o lago", disse ele, sorrindo para o "amigona que o alcançara.

Ele agarrou a mão dela ea conduziu para frente, e Albus pôde ali rir enquanto caminhava.

Bem, é melhor eu ir almoçar agora, ele disse a si mesmo. E ele partiu para o castelo, pensando em Rose, James e "se instalando" enquanto caminhava.

Professor Darvy

Capítulo 3: Professor Darvy

Os dias seguintes passaram em um borrão de feitiços e livros didáticos para Albus. Seu irmão - embora ele não quisesse admitir - estava certo, foram as aulas em Hogwarts que o tornaram tão interessante. O domingo passara examinando o castelo com Morrison. As escadas giratórias e os retratos falantes fizeram Albus pensar que ele nunca se acostumaria com a pura maravilha da escola. Albus tinha ouvido falar sobre essas coisas de seus pais, é claro, mas vê-las por si mesmo era uma experiência como nenhuma outra.

Albus achou suas aulas difíceis e fascinantes, mesmo que algumas fossem um pouco embaraçosas. O professor Handit, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, criava o hábito de se referir ao pai de Albus quase toda vez que o assunto de magia negra e a guerra contra Voldemort eram trazidos à tona. O professor Handit era muito jovem, alguns anos mais novo que a lenda bruxa, de fato, e cresceu apoiando-o com sua família.

Os feitiços, ao contrário de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eram principalmente práticos e focados no ensino de feitiços básicos que provavelmente se tornariam úteis em qualquer situação. Para demonstrar seu poder, o professor Flitwick, o ancião e bruxo baixo (que tinha ido jantar na casa de Albus no verão anterior), levitou os livros que ele estava de pé debaixo de seus pés, resultando em um estrondo e gargalhadas. dos alunos. A transfiguração estava em um molde semelhante. A professora Bellinger, uma mulher gentil que era bastante paciente com seus alunos, imediatamente começou a ensiná-los a transfigurar fósforos em agulhas, bem como pratos de papel em aviões de papel.

O feitiço era bastante difícil de entender. Albus só conhecia um feitiço, o desarmante ensinado a ele por seu pai, que alegou que era "muito melhor do que parece". Albus aprendeu rapidamente que a capacidade de fazer um feitiço não garantia perfeição com os outros. Até agora, ele não teve sucesso em ambos os lumos, o feitiço de iluminação e quase todos os feitiços de transfiguração. Seus professores garantiram-lhe, no entanto, que ninguém esperava ter uma idéia completa desses feitiços em sua primeira tentativa, e foram incentivados a praticá-los durante todo o ano.

Como se o difícil feitiço não fosse suficiente, Albus se sentiu completamente perdido nas outras aulas. História da Magia era facilmente o assunto mais tedioso de longe. Ele dificilmente poderia culpar o professor Binns por ser um fantasma, ele próprio provavelmente teria morrido de tédio também se tivesse sido forçado a se envolver com as revoltas de centauros ocorridas há mais de mil anos atrás.

A única coisa que o impedia de adormecer era brincar de carrasco com Morrison, embora ele tivesse medo de que ficassem sem coisas para adivinhar quando o ano terminasse. A astronomia era igualmente inútil. Ele não tinha idéia de como identificar os planetas e, no caso altamente improvável de adivinhar o correto, não fazia ideia do que deveria aprender com ele.

Herbologia, Albus agradeceu em dizer, era diferente. O professor Longbottom os manteve intrigados em sua classe desde o início.

"Bom Dia alunos!" ele disse quando todos entraram na Estufa Número Um em sua primeira lição.

"Bom dia professor", a turma coroou com uma voz entediada, claramente desinteressada com o pensamento de administrar plantas por quarenta e cinco minutos.

"Agora não é uma recepção muito entusiasmada, é? Vamos começar em alguns minutos. Olhe em volta e se acostume com o ambiente", disse ele, animado.

Vários estudantes deram uma pequena olhada nos cantos da estufa antes de voltar ao seu estado letárgico. Neville não continuou a aula no entanto. Ele continuou olhando em volta até que alguém levantou a mão e perguntou: "Professor, o que é isso?", Apontando para uma grande espada encostada na parede.

Neville deu um olhar animado antes de se virar, aparentemente confuso, e viu a espada, seus rubis brilhando à luz do sol.

"O que é o quê? Oh aquilo? Oh ... isso é ... isso não é nada", ele disse despreocupadamente, embora estivesse claramente animado. "É apenas a espada que eu usei para ajudar a matar Voldemort. Nada realmente grande", ele terminou com um encolher de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Você ajudou a matar Voldemort?" um dos alunos perguntou.

"Bem - eu acho que não posso realmente afirmar - bem, novamente, acho que sim, é verdade. Eu certamente contribuí. Eu realmente nem sei como essa coisa chegou aqui. Guardei como lembrança e sempre mantenha no meu escritório - "

"- Eu vi você carregando para o terreno hoje de manhã, professor" outro aluno disse em voz alta.

O sorriso deslizou do rosto de Neville.

"Oh - oh você fez, não é? Eu suponho que eu estivesse sonâmbulo ... tão acostumado a lutar com bruxos das trevas que eu realmente sonho com isso ..."

Ele parou lá e não mencionou a espada pelo restante da classe, preferindo deixá-los plantar armadilhas eslovacas - plantas que tentaram morder seus dedos enquanto você as plantava. Albus apertou as luvas, imaginando para que diabos uma planta cortante poderia ser boa.

Sexta-feira chegou com mais do que apenas a perspectiva do fim de semana. A primeira lição de Poções de Albus aconteceria naquela tarde. Ele teve que admitir, ele estava um pouco preocupado. Seu pai havia lhe dito que Poções era o assunto mais difícil, embora ele admitisse que poderia ter sido simplesmente seu professor. Ele ficou olhando para o café da manhã enquanto Morrison rabiscava freneticamente o dever de casa da Transfiguração em um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Rápido, qual é a diferença entre transfigurar um sólido e um líquido?" ele perguntou, apagando linhas completas de seu trabalho.

"Não me pergunte, eu também não posso transfigurar" Albus respondeu.

"Bem, então o que você colocou?"

"Eu meio que torci para ser honesto. Torci em uma pergunta minha. Perguntou se um sólido ainda pode ser chamado de sólido quando está em processo de transfiguração."

"Uau ... isso não teve nada a ver com a pergunta."

"Eu sei" Albus disse sombriamente.

"O que há de errado com você? É apenas um artigo. Você parece deprimido por algo."

"Eu pareço - o que?" ele estava olhando para Rose e suas amigas, que estavam conversando alegremente e rindo de alguma coisa; Albus só podia supor que um deles estava usando um novo esmalte de unha. Independentemente disso, ela parecia feliz, e nem um pouco preocupada com o fato de Albus ter evitado falar com ela em todas as aulas até agora.

"Você parece distraído", disse Morrison novamente.

"Oh, não é nada. Eu estava pensando -" mas ele foi interrompido por um coro estrondoso de "vaias" de sua mesa. Olhando em volta para ver quem era o hóspede indesejável, ele viu seu irmão caminhando casualmente em direção à mesa.

"Afaste-se da nossa mesa Potter!" gritou uma voz estridente a alguns assentos de Albus.

"Pode Watson, antes que eu tire essa maquiagem horrível do seu rosto!" James gritou de volta, acenando com a varinha ameaçadoramente.

A garota calou a boca imediatamente, e James se agachou ao lado de Albus enquanto as vaias cessavam, sinalizando que os sonserinos não se importavam mais com ele estar lá.

"O que houve? Curtindo suas aulas?" ele perguntou.

"Mais ou menos" Albus respondeu honestamente. "Herbologia foi interessante, mas o resto é meio difícil"

James deu uma pequena risada. "Você já teve Herbologia? Neville acidentalmente trouxe sua espada para a aula como ele fez no meu primeiro ano? E quem é esse garoto?" ele acrescentou, acenando com a cabeça em direção a Morrison, que o encarava com muita atenção.

"Sim, ele fez. E esse é meu amigo Morrison. Morrison, este é meu irmão", disse ele, apresentando seu amigo a James.

"Olá" Morrison disse antes de voltar ao seu jornal.

"Hey" James respondeu simplesmente antes de voltar para Albus. "Você vai assistir aos meus treinos de quadribol? São duas sextas-feiras a partir de agora."

"Ermm ... sim. Eu acho. James, Rose está brava comigo?" ele perguntou rapidamente.

James franziu o cenho e bateu a mão no ombro do irmão. "Ela não está brava com você, mano. Só um pouco confusa. Rose ... ela está em uma multidão diferente de você. Eu acho que ela tem medo de não ser tão popular se se associar aos sonserinos. Há sangue ruim entre nossas casas Al . "

Albus tentou esconder sua fúria. Como ela ousa? Se ele estava disposto a ser seu amigo, por que ela não podia fazer o mesmo? Ele nunca pensou que seu primo agisse assim. Antes que ele pudesse expressar sua raiva, ele se viu fazendo outra pergunta.

"Você não tem medo de não ser popular por se associar comigo? Você também é da Gryffindor."

James riu um pouco antes de dizer "Al, por favor, sou popular, independentemente de com quem eu falo. Na verdade, você provavelmente é um pouco mais popular por falar comigo agora. Isso inclui você também, garoto", acrescentou, assentindo em direção a Morrison. "Vou procurar uma parceira para beijar, temos dez minutos antes das aulas. Mais tarde Al", acrescentou, virando-se para sair.

"Esperar!" Albus disse rapidamente. "Mais uma coisa. Poções são difíceis?"

James deu um pequeno sorriso e bateu com a mão no ombro do irmão novamente. "Com o professor Darvy? Bem, é interessante, vou dizer isso."

Ele se virou para sair novamente, desta vez se afastando da mesa da Slytherin sem se distrair. Quando ele alcançou a metade do caminho para sua mesa, Albus ouviu outro sonserino gritar ameaçadoramente "Isso mesmo, fuja Potter!"

Ele viu o irmão rindo de novo e gritou de volta "Você está me ensinando sobre o funcionamento de Colton? Você é tão gordo que mal consegue andar!" e com isso, ele se sentou à sua mesa.

A manhã passou sem intercorrências, com a pequena exceção de Morrison gaguejando uma desculpa infrutífera para o professor Bellinger, que envolveu seu trabalho miraculosamente pegando fogo enquanto ele escrevia o "crédito extra que você mencionou". Depois do almoço, eles desceram para as masmorras de Poções.

Albus se aproximou da sala de Poções um pouco mais tarde do que ele havia planejado, Morrison ao seu lado. Eles se perderam no caminho, confundindo o caminho para a sala de Poções com o caminho para a sala comunal. Esperando ser forçado a pedir desculpas, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que todos os outros estudantes, Gryffindor e Slytherin, estavam esperando do lado de fora da porta.

"Onde está o professor?" Albus perguntou a Bartleby.

"Nenhuma pista", ele respondeu, espiando por cima do ombro por sinais dele. "Acho que ele está tão atrasado quanto vocês. A porta está trancada."

Nesse instante, um grande "Bang!" veio de dentro da sala de aula e a porta se abriu, revelando o professor Darvy em uma nuvem de fumaça. Entre as tosses, ele gritou para os estudantes.

"Minhas desculpas, crianças, eu estava no meio da criação de uma Essência de Explosão e fiquei um pouco empolgado. Escusado será dizer que, no entanto, foi um sucesso"

Ele recuou de trás da porta e gritou "Entre!"

Os alunos entraram nervosamente, aparentemente sem saber se era seguro ou não. Albus podia ver Scorpius Malfoy olhando em volta, procurando sinais de mais explosões em potencial, antes de se acomodar nas costas. Albus e Morrison, sendo os últimos a entrar, encontraram-se ocupando assentos bem na frente. O professor Darvy emergiu de seu escritório, limpando algum tipo de líquido verde de suas vestes.

"Boa tarde, estudantes, e sejam bem-vindos às Poções!" ele disse alto. "Agora você descobrirá que sua classe de Poções funciona um pouco diferente das outras classes. Você pode ser um mago extremamente pobre e um mestre brilhante em poções, ou você pode ser um mago fantástico e ser muito pobre na arte de fabricar essas poções. Alguém tem algum comentário sobre o porquê de achar isso? "

Albus viu a mão de Mirra disparar, Rose rapidamente a seguiu.

"Hmm ... você aí, com o cabelo preto, você foi o primeiro", disse ele, apontando para Mirra.

"A arte de fazer poções depende da capacidade do mago de prestar atenção

permaneçam focados no que estão fazendo e na maneira como estão usando seus ingredientes ", disse ela claramente.

"Muito bom!" Professor Darvy exclamou. "Dez pontos para a Gryffindor. Muito bem explicado, senhorita Tunnels, acredito que sim?"

Mirra acenou com a cabeça. Albus percebeu que a mão de Rose ainda estava levantada.

"Sim, senhorita Weasley, você tem mais comentários?"

Rose pigarreou alto. "Com licença, senhor, as habilidades de poção não são influenciadas pelo menos parcialmente por suas habilidades como mago? Um mago mais poderoso e sábio não teria mais conhecimento dos ingredientes que está usando e também seria capaz de detectar quando a poção está se tornando perigosa ou não? Os bruxos experientes não podem usar a intuição quando se trata de mágica? "

"Ótimo Senhorita Weasley! Isso é verdade! Pegue mais dez pontos para a Gryffindor!" O professor Darvy exclamou, ainda mais empolgado do que tinha sido da resposta de Mirra. Deixe Rose discutir com o professor que Albus pensou consigo mesmo.

"Senhorita Weasley está muito certa, é claro! A criação de poções requer uma certa quantidade de intuição e conhecimento, os quais geralmente são obtidos à medida que um mago cresce em poder. Por exemplo, seria extremamente difícil para um trouxa criar uma poção, mesmo um ponto extremamente competente que estou tentando enfatizar é que só porque você pode estar lutando com o feitiço de suas outras classes, isso não significa necessariamente que você não pode ser talentoso na criação de poções.O mais importante é sua capacidade de testar limites, permanecer focado e experimentar um pouco! E essa aula, nos leva à nossa primeira tarefa ", ele terminou com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele balançou a varinha e os armários à esquerda de seu escritório se abriram, revelando uma grande variedade de potes e bandejas.

"Para a lição de hoje, quero que todos me façam uma poção. Os ingredientes estão no armário, acredito que todos tenham caldeirões. Comece!" ele disse, o brilho louco em seus olhos brilhando ao fazê-lo.

Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para Morrison, que estava olhando fixamente com a boca aberta.

"Ermm ... Professor Darvy?" Rose falou. "Eu acho que você esqueceu de nos dizer que poção fazer. E de emitir instruções." Houve um murmúrio de concordância em suas palavras; o resto da turma parecia ter pensado da mesma maneira.

"Eu dei instruções, senhorita Weasley. Eu disse para você fazer uma poção", ele disse simplesmente. Ele não parecia nem um pouco bravo, nem mesmo perturbado pela pergunta dela.

"O que- que poção?" ela perguntou.

"Não me lembro de nomear um", disse ele com igual bondade em sua voz. "Os ingredientes estão no armário", ele disse novamente, apontando para ele mais uma vez.

A turma ficou quieta por alguns segundos, antes que um arranhão de cadeiras viesse do fundo da sala. Scorpius se levantou e foi até os armários. Ele começou a encher as mãos com numerosas sementes e insetos. Alguns segundos depois, toda a turma se levantou e foi até os armários.

Era facilmente a lição mais incomum que Albus havia feito até agora. Ele foi coletar ingredientes e viu rótulos nas tigelas da Tupperware como "rabo de coelho" e "olhos de tubarão". Ele viu algumas palavras que ele nem reconheceu, como "bezoar" e "veneno de cinzeiro". E no topo, ele até viu o que parecia uma fileira de chifres de unicórnio. Ele levou vários ingredientes, incluindo olhos de baiacu e ovos de enguia, de volta ao caldeirão, e começou a enchê-lo com coisas aleatoriamente, mexendo ocasionalmente o líquido dentro a velocidades aleatórias.

O professor Darvy simplesmente se recostou e ficou olhando, sem dizer nada, embora ele mantivesse um sorriso extraordinariamente grande no rosto. Ocasionalmente, ele fazia um pequeno "ooh" ou "ahh" sempre que as poções de alguém começavam a fumar, ou se as cores mudavam abruptamente. Ele até deu um grande "woahh" quando a poção verde de Morrison ficou azul e começou a borbulhar.

"O que! O que isso significa!" Morrison disse freneticamente, recuando de sua própria poção com medo de que ele o atingisse na cara. Mas o professor Darvy não respondeu. Ele simplesmente continuou sorrindo e começou a andar por aí, ocasionalmente cheirando a poção de alguém.

Uma hora depois da aula, Albus o ouviu dizer "Pare".

Albus enxugou o suor do rosto. Acabara de mexer as asas de fada no caldeirão, e o calor resultante o deixara muito cansado.

"Supondo que sua poção não derreta seu recipiente, eu gostaria que todos preenchessem um frasco e escrevessem seu nome nele. Marcarei eles e darei suas notas na próxima sexta-feira. Não haverá lição de casa hoje à noite. Depois, fique à vontade para ir, vou limpar essa bagunça ", disse ele.

Albus encheu seu frasco com sua poção rosa, rabiscou seu nome e gentilmente o colocou na bandeja na mesa do professor Darvy. Ele deixou a masmorra com Morrison, discutindo a lição e expressando uma opinião bastante diferente de seus amigos.

"Isso foi terrível! Ele nem ensinou!" Morrison estava reclamando.

"Mas, independentemente disso, tivemos que experimentar um pouco. E foi melhor que a História da Magia!" Albus argumentou.

"É verdade, mas não vejo como ele pode marcar nossas poções! E se um de nós acidentalmente fizesse veneno?"

"Ele provavelmente vai nos dar notas. Ele só daria uma nota ruim se não o fizéssemos".

Eles discutiram o resto do caminho de volta à sala comunal. "Basilisco!" Morrison disse quando chegaram ao muro de pedra. A porta apareceu e eles entraram, revelando uma grande multidão perto do quadro de avisos. "O que aconteceu?" Morrison perguntou a uma colega do primeiro ano, Denise Toils.

"Algo sobre quadribol", ela disse antes de caminhar em direção à lareira.

Albus e Morrison se juntaram à multidão tagarela, mas estavam muito atrasados para ver qualquer coisa. Morrison, sendo um pouco mais alto que Albus, ficou na ponta dos pés para dar uma boa olhada no que foi publicado.

"Você pode ver o que é?" Albus perguntou a ele.

"Treinos de quadribol!" Morrison disse animadamente. "Eles serão na próxima semana! O capitão disse que os primeiros anos são bem-vindos para a prova!"

"Certo ... isso é legal e tudo, mas acho que você está esquecendo alguma coisa."

"O que?" Morrison perguntou, bastante confuso.

"Nós não sabemos voar!"

"Oh, certo. Bem ... nós podemos ter aulas! Podemos nos inscrever amanhã!"

"Acho que não", Albus disse a ele. Ter medo de voar não mudaria porque havia uma chance dele ser derrubado da vassoura por um balaço. Ele gostava de seus pés onde eles estavam; no chão. "Por favor, tente se quiser", Albus disse a ele.

"Não, está tudo bem", ele disse, embora parecesse completamente decepcionado. "Eu não tenho uma vassoura de qualquer maneira", disse ele.

Eles foram até os dormitórios para começar a lição de casa. O professor Bellinger pediu oito centímetros de pergaminho sobre a diferença entre transfigurar objetos vivos e objetos inanimados. No momento em que Albus se sentou em sua cama e puxou seu pergaminho, ele notou algo. Scorpius Malfoy estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto com as colchas de cama amassadas no chão; parecia que ele os rasgara com raiva. Havia uma carta aberta ao lado dele.

Albus queria dizer algo, perguntar o que estava errado, mas decidiu contra. Quem era ele para ajudar alguém com seus problemas, quando ele nem conseguia resolver os seus próprios? Pensamentos do que James havia lhe dito estavam ecoando em seu ouvido. Acho que ela tem medo de não ser tão popular se se associar aos sonserinos. Há sangue ruim entre nossas casas. O pensamento enfureceu Albus. Ele se virou, esquecendo completamente de Scorpius, e começou a escrever seu ensaio, fingindo que o pergaminho era o rosto de Rose toda vez que ele passava a pena sobre ele.

As tulipas douradas

Capítulo 4: As tulipas douradas

Semelhante à sua primeira semana, o seguinte passou em um borrão. Albus agora estava acostumado a uma rotina diária. Ele acordava, assistia às aulas da manhã, olhava feio para Rose, assistia às aulas da tarde, apresentava outro olhar feio e passava o resto do dia na sala comunal com Morrison, jogando xadrez de bruxo e Gobstones com alguns alunos mais velhos.

O padrão era tedioso, mas funcionou bem. Ele teve uma certa satisfação com isso, e ele teve que admitir, ele se acomodou melhor do que ele pensava. Ele estava indo melhor em suas aulas também. Em sua última aula de Transfiguração, ele conseguiu transfigurar uma pena em um palito de dente, fazendo dele apenas três lições por trás do restante da classe, e recebeu um "O" em sua última peça de lição de casa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas .

A sexta-feira seguinte foi marcada para ser particularmente emocionante nos primeiros anos. Não apenas os testes de quadribol foram planejados para o fim de semana, mas eles teriam sua próxima aula com o professor Darvy.

A turma entrou na sala de Poções com expressões diferentes em seus rostos. Alguns deles pareciam empolgados com a ideia de outra aula completamente aleatória, outros aterrorizados com o pensamento de que nota receberiam pela poção que haviam inventado.

"Boa tarde, estudantes!" O professor Darvy os cumprimentou.

"Boa tarde" a turma respondeu de volta.

"Como eu tenho certeza que todos vocês sabem

Tenho os resultados da sua última tarefa anotados aqui na minha área de transferência. Eu poderia ligar para você para ouvir suas notas, mas isso levaria muito tempo. Em vez disso, vou anunciá-los para toda a turma ", disse ele com um sorriso brilhante.

Murmúrios de pânico se espalharam pelos estudantes, incluindo Albus. Embora tivesse garantido a si mesmo que conseguiria uma nota de aprovação, o pensamento de uma reprovação ser anunciada em voz alta o assustou. O professor Darvy disse que a criação de poções se baseava mais na competência de alguém do que na habilidade mágica. E se ele não tivesse os dois e todo mundo acabasse sabendo?

"Vou ler a lista em ordem alfabética", ele começou. "Bartleby Bing-"

Albus viu Bartleby se encolher.

"-O"

"Eu sabia!" Bartleby chamou. "Eu sabia que fiz o soro da verdade perfeitamente!"

A maioria da turma riu, incluindo o professor Darvy.

"Candice Blue. O" ele chamou.

A turma olhou em volta. Bartleby simplesmente poderia ter tido sorte ou ser um talentoso criador de poções. Mas agora eram duas em linha.

"Xavier Comley. O. Dante Haug. O"

A lista continuava, com todos os alunos (incluindo Albus) recebendo um "O".

O professor Darvy colocou a prancheta em cima da mesa e começou a andar pela sala.

"O objetivo desta tarefa, como tenho certeza de que alguns de vocês devem ter deduzido, não era ver se era possível fazer uma poção, mas se era possível. O objetivo aqui era experimentar. Não ser com medo dos resultados, correr riscos e imaginar um pouquinho. Vocês todos passaram com cores vivas ", disse ele.

"A lição de hoje", disse ele, balançando a varinha enquanto as palavras enchiam o quadro-negro "será semelhante. No entanto, na verdade, teremos o objetivo de fazer uma poção específica".

Albus, mais uma vez sentado no banco da frente com Morrison, olhou para o quadro e leu as instruções. Ele notou que eles não pareciam nada complicados, simples, de fato, mas que algumas palavras estavam faltando e em seu lugar havia linhas em branco preenchendo as lacunas.

"Nós estaremos fazendo uma solução ardente hoje, turma", disse ele. "As instruções estão no quadro, embora você note que faltam vários ingredientes importantes. A solução para queima é bastante fácil e, como tal, não está no seu livro. O que está no seu livro, no entanto, é uma lista de ingredientes e suas propriedades. Ao aprender as propriedades de um ingrediente, você deve deduzir o que deve preencher esses espaços em branco. Ou, pelo menos, adivinhar.

A turma olhou em volta animadamente. Esta lição parecia ser divertida. Eles tinham um objetivo definido, diferente do último.

"É claro que não espero que alguém entenda exatamente. Alguns ingredientes são muito parecidos na descrição e outros são muito difíceis de fazer a conexão. Mas a pessoa que torna a poção mais próxima de uma solução de queima adequada ganhará sua casa cinquenta pontos. Os armários estão abertos. Você pode começar. "

Assim que ele disse "cinquenta pontos", a turma saiu freneticamente de seus assentos para obter uma variedade de ingredientes de que precisariam. Albus achou a lição bastante fácil, embora soubesse que havia cometido erros. Ler e compreender era algo em que ele era bom; portanto, quando lhe disseram para misturar ovos Doxy (que diminuem a temperatura de alguma coisa) com um ingrediente aleatório, ele sabia usar os pés do Bowtruckle, pois seu livro dizia que eles absorviam as propriedades. do que quer que eles estejam misturados e adicione à temperatura da poção. Ele deduziu que a poção precisaria ser fria (pois curava a queima) e foi capaz de descobrir vários outros passos com bastante facilidade.

Seu maior desafio, no entanto, foi ajudar Morrison, cujo caldeirão parecia não estar mais perto de criar uma solução de queima do que era um ensopado de frango. Ele freqüentemente precisava dizer a ele para remover certos ingredientes, mexer mais ou simplesmente adicionar o que ele próprio havia acrescentado.

No final da lição, o professor Darvy começou a andar pela sala, cheirando poções de pessoas. Ele começou com Albus. Ele respirou fundo antes de dizer "Hmm ... não deveria ter acrescentado aquelas tarântulas mortas, mas no geral estou impressionado. Muito bom, isso provavelmente acalma uma queimadura, mesmo que não a cure".

Em seguida, ele virou a cabeça para a de Morrison. Ele também deu uma rápida olhada, olhou na panela e perguntou: "Sopa de ervilha?"

A turma riu alto enquanto Morrison abaixava a cabeça, embora Albus pudesse ver que ele também estava sorrindo.

"Está tudo bem, não há necessidade de parecer envergonhado", disse o professor Darvy. "Ainda há muito espaço para melhorias, mas acredito que você pode fazê-lo

"Ele deu um tapinha no ombro dele antes de continuar sua patrulha pela sala.

Ao passar por cada aluno, ele sentiu um cheiro enorme de suas poções. Alguns eram bons, outros ruins, mas aparentemente nenhum fora melhor que o de Albus; ou pior que o de Morrison. Ele finalmente alcançou Rose, sentiu um cheiro curto e disse: "Ah, Albus, receio que a senhorita Weasley aqui tenha vencido. Isso está muito próximo da perfeição. Duvido que alguém consiga superar isso."

Os sonserinos deram um grande gemido. Eles pensaram que tinham garantido cinquenta pontos com a poção de Albus. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar furioso antes de se virar para encarar a frente.

"Agora agora, ainda não acabou", disse o professor Darvy à turma. Ele continuou sua patrulha, sem fazer comentários sobre a poção de mais ninguém até chegar à última pessoa. Ele inclinou o nariz para a poção de Scorpius Malfoy, levantou a cabeça e disse: "Temos um vencedor claro. Uma solução perfeita para queimar!"

Os sonserinos aplaudiram, e agora era a vez dos Gryffindors gemer. Apesar da vitória, Scorpius não parecia nem um pouco feliz, nem divertido. Ele ganhou sua casa cinquenta pontos, mas ele mal parecia se importar.

"Então isso representa cinquenta pontos para a Slytherin", disse o professor Darvy. "E agora é hora de partir. Mais uma vez, eu vou limpar essa bagunça, fique à vontade para fazer as malas e partir. E aproveite seu fim de semana!" ele gritou atrás deles. Muitos estudantes desejaram a ele o mesmo que deixaram a masmorra e foram aproveitar o fim de semana.

Na manhã seguinte, Albus acordou mais cedo que o normal. Ele decidiu que não havia sentido em ficar na cama e desceu ao Salão Principal para tomar um café da manhã cedo. Ele ficou bastante chocado ao ver James sentado na mesa da Gryffindor com várias outras pessoas, incluindo um fantasma. James acenou para ele e fez sinal para ele vir e falar com ele.

"Como está indo Al?" ele perguntou. "Quer torradas?"

"Não, obrigada, eu estou bem. O que você está fazendo acordado tão cedo?"

"Treinos de quadribol, eles foram treinados uma semana para ter mais tempo para praticar antes da primeira partida. Eu passaria uma mensagem para você em alguns minutos. Eles devem ser em algumas horas. Ah, a propósito, Nick, este é Albus, meu irmão. Al, este é Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. "

O fantasma se virou e deu um pequeno pulo.

"O que há de errado, Nick? Você parece ter visto um fantasma", brincou James.

"Eu diria que você se parece com seu pai!" Nick exclamou. "Prazer em conhecê-lo", acrescentou.

"Err ... sim, prazer em conhecê-lo também" Albus respondeu, fazendo o possível para se perguntar como alguém poderia estar quase sem cabeça.

"Tudo bem pessoal, vamos sair!" veio uma voz rápida do final da mesa.

James se virou, confuso. "O quê? Agora? Você disse algumas horas!"

"Eu menti" a pessoa chamou de volta.

"Vamos lá, siga-me" James disse ao irmão enquanto jogava a vassoura sobre o ombro e começava a jornada para o campo de quadribol.

Albus sentou-se na fileira mais baixa das arquibancadas e observou o que parecia ser quase toda a casa da Gryffindor se arrastando para dentro do campo. O capitão de quadribol da Gryffindor era um quinto ano chamado Cooper Lanely. Albus percebeu pela maneira como emitia instruções que ele era muito apaixonado por quadribol ou muito mandão.

Havia apenas um ponto em aberto na equipe para os Chasers e mais de dez pessoas tentando fazer isso. Toda vez que alguém era chamado, voava um pouco melhor que a pessoa anterior. Todos tiveram que fazer a mesma coisa, dar dez tiros no goleiro (Cooper) enquanto evitavam os balaços sendo golpeados pelos Batedores, dois sétimos anos corpulentos. A maioria das pessoas conseguiu ganhar cerca de cinco ou seis, e muitas delas conseguiram evitar completamente os balaços o tempo todo em que estavam voando.

James foi o último a sair. Ele pegou a goles no outro extremo do campo e, com uma espécie de graça elegante, dançou literalmente pelo campo, desviando os balaços tão rapidamente que os batedores ficaram confusos. Ele fez seus primeiros nove tiros, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao fazê-lo.

Cooper estava começando a ficar furioso com o fato de não ter salvo um único tiro. "Para para!" ele gritou quando James veio voando em sua direção para dar (e provavelmente fazer) seu décimo e último tiro.

James parou abruptamente, enquanto os outros estudantes olhavam em volta para ver o que havia causado o desvio. Cooper voou para o chão e estava apontando para as arquibancadas, fazendo um gesto em direção a Albus para se aproximar dele. Albus olhou em volta. Talvez ele tivesse apontado para a pessoa errada ... mas não havia ninguém dentro de 15 lugares dele.

Albus caminhou até Cooper no momento em que seu irmão desceu sobre sua vassoura, pairando a cerca de três metros do chão.

"O que esse garoto está fazendo aqui!" Cooper disse desagradável.

"Ele é meu irmão" James respondeu simplesmente.

"Bem, ele está na Slytherin! E ele está espionando nossas técnicas!"

"Eu sou o que ?" Albus perguntou. Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que ele já ouvira. Que técnicas? Certamente as outras equipes sabiam que a equipe da Gryffindor poderia voar agora?

"Ele não está espionando ninguém, Cooper", James disse em um tom sombrio.

"Sim, ele é! Ele é de um time rival, um time que jogamos em um mês, e ele tem informações agora, não apenas em nossa nova lista de jogadores, mas nas técnicas que temos praticado. Ele sabe como Os batedores balançam, ele sabe para onde eu vou, ele já viu o suficiente para garantir que a equipe de sua casa esteja mais do que preparada para nos enfrentar. "

James flutuou no chão e desceu da vassoura, a boca aberta com o que estava ouvindo. "Ele tem onze anos!" ele disse alto.

Albus interveio. Ele sabia que era isso. "Eu sei o que está acontecendo", disse ele. James e Cooper se viraram para ele. "Você é péssimo como Guardião, e precisa irritar alguém, então me escolheu, um sonserino!"

Houve risos de alguns estudantes ao redor. Aparentemente, assistir Cooper ser insultado no primeiro ano foi engraçado, independentemente da casa em que ele estava.

Cooper virou-se com raiva para James. "Tire esse covarde do campo. Agora."

Houve um grande suspiro de "Ohhs" da multidão de Gryffindors ao seu redor. James sacou sua varinha e apontou diretamente para o rosto de Coopers. Aparentemente, ele costumava amarrar as pessoas quando estava bravo, porque a multidão ao seu redor recuava.

Cooper olhou para ele inexpressivo, depois silenciosamente começou a falar quando recuperou a compostura. "James. Estou a alguns segundos de colocar você no time. Mas se você não tirar essa varinha da minha cara e mandar seu irmão para fora do campo, eu me certificarei de que você nunca jogue quadribol enquanto eu estiver. capitão."

Albus esperava que seu irmão guardasse a varinha e lhe dissesse que sentia muito e que precisava sair do campo imediatamente. Ele estava completamente errado. Em vez de guardar a varinha, ele a apertou com mais força. Percebendo que seu irmão perderia seu lugar no time de quadribol, ele interferiu rapidamente.

"Está tudo bem, James" ele disse. "Eu estava indo visitar Hagrid agora de qualquer maneira. Eu já estava saindo."

James lançou-lhe um olhar rápido que dizia claramente que você não precisa ir, mas Albus girou nos calcanhares e saiu do campo sem olhar para trás.

Ele atravessou o local com a cabeça baixa, tanto ao pensar em seu irmão quase perdendo uma vaga no time de quadribol por causa dele, quanto no pensamento de como estar na Slytherin tinha sido o motivo. Os sonserinos eram realmente tão ruins? Ele passara um tempo com seus colegas de casa, e eles não eram tão terríveis quanto haviam sido descritos. O que os fez tão odiados?

Perguntas voaram através dele enquanto ele vagava pelos terrenos, miserável. Ele realmente não sabia para onde ir agora. Ele supôs que poderia muito bem visitar Hagrid. Não quero ser uma mentirosa hoje, além de um covarde da Slytherin, ele pensou amargamente.

Ele deu meia volta e caminhou em direção à cabana de Hagrid, esperando que ele não estivesse patrulhando o local. Ele bateu na porta da cabine. Sem resposta. Ele bateu de novo, mais alto. Ele ouviu um gemido alto e um baque e só podia supor que suas batidas haviam acordado o guarda-caça. Segundos depois, Hagrid chegou à porta com os olhos turvos.

"O que importa. Oh! Albus. Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem" Albus mentiu. Ótimo, lá vai esse plano. "Posso entrar?"

"Bem, vamos lá", disse ele, mantendo a porta aberta. Albus entrou e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha.

"Bolo de rock?" Hagrid perguntou. "Eles têm apenas alguns dias de idade!"

"Err- não, obrigada. Não estou com muita fome. Só queria conversar. Hagrid, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro, o que você está pensando?"

"O que todos têm contra a Slytherin?"

Hagrid deu a ele um olhar vazio enquanto dizia isso. Aparentemente, ele estava sem palavras. Albus esperava isso - ele sabia que havia chegado ao ponto rapidamente. Mas sua curiosidade foi despertada e seus pais lhe disseram que ele sempre poderia ir a Hagrid.

"O que faz você perguntar isso?" Ele parecia casual, mas Albus sabia que estava tentando o seu melhor para fazê-lo.

Ele explicou o que havia acontecido no campo de quadribol. Tudo, desde o que Cooper havia dito, até ser acusado de ser um espião da Slytherin

a sair do campo sentindo-se infeliz. Hagrid ouviu atentamente, e fez para interromper algumas vezes, mas Albus levantava a voz sempre que o fazia. Ele queria que Hagrid ouvisse tudo antes de dar sua opinião. Quando ele terminou, Hagrid rapidamente disse: "Chamei você de um cowar ', não é?"

"Sim. Sim, ele fez", disse Albus.

Hagrid lançou-lhe um olhar desconfortável antes de começar a falar. "Bem, você vê Alvo. Os sonserinos tinham uma má reputação muito antes da guerra com 'Voldermor'. Ele estava em casa, outros bruxos das trevas estavam em casa, e era o próprio Salazar Slytherin quem ressentia os nascidos trouxas no primeiro lugar ".

Ele deu um suspiro enorme, mas Albus o pressionou a continuar.

"Bem ... durante a segunda guerra com Voldermor ', houve uma enorme batalha, bem aqui no castelo. E os sonserinos, em vez de brigarem com o resto da escola, defendendo o lugar que os mantinha a salvo e ensinou-lhes a mágica - eles fugiram. Cowar "costumava ser" um termo para se referir a qualquer um que esteja com medo, mas agora o termo parece ficar com eles. É um termo antigo, porém, você não ouve mais tanto. "

Albus olhou para baixo com nojo. Mal podia culpar Cooper por chamá-lo de covarde. A casa inteira dele havia realmente abandonado a escola? Abandonou o próprio pai?

"Agora não pareça com isso", disse Hagrid ao olhar no rosto de Albus. "Isso foi há anos e anos. E não é como se a Slytherin não fizesse sua parte. De fato - uma Slytherin voltou".

"Eles fizeram?" Albus perguntou. "Quem?"

\- Um homem chamado Horace Slughorn. Mago poderoso que ele era. E ele também não era o seu sonserino comum. Ele era o chefe da casa! Pelo que ouvi dizer, ele duelou Voldermor pessoalmente.

"Ele fez?" Albus perguntou, espantado. Por alguma razão, esse conhecimento o fez se sentir melhor.

"Sim, ele fez. As pessoas parecem esquecer esse fato."

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Morreu" Hagrid disse sombriamente. "Alguns anos atrás. Varicela."

"Oh" Albus disse, voltando ao seu estado miserável.

"Agora - não volte mais assim. Tenho uma soma para mostrar a você. Isso deve animá-la. Sempre é para mim."

Ele levou um Albus muito curioso até a horta do lado de fora de sua cabine, cantarolando alegremente ao fazê-lo. Aparentemente, ele estava muito animado para lhe mostrar algo, e ele continuou murmurando para si mesmo sobre seu "polegar de ouro".

No momento em que alcançaram a horta, Albus sabia o porquê. Ele foi recebido com o cenário mais bonito que já havia visto. As flores da horta eram de um ouro pálido, brilhando à luz do sol. "Como você fez isso?" ele perguntou surpreso.

"Não há pistas de que você esteja afim. Apenas água e luz do sol. São todas tulipas. Eu as cresci por cerca de uma semana e elas começaram a ficar amarelas. E apenas alguns dias atrás, elas ficaram douradas. Calmante, não é" eles?"

"Sim. Eles estão." Ele não estava mentindo dessa vez. As tulipas douradas emitiam algum tipo de poder radiante nelas, bem como o próprio castelo de Hogwarts. Apesar de seu poder absoluto, teve um efeito bastante calmante sobre ele. Enquanto ele estava olhando as tulipas, ele estava bem. Ele se viu inconscientemente agachado para sentir as tulipas na ponta dos dedos. "Eles têm propriedades mágicas Hagrid?"

"Eu não tenho idéia. Não pense. Fui ao professor Longbottom e ele disse que nunca tinha visto nada assim. Ele apenas sugeriu que eu cuidasse bem deles. Então eu vou", ele terminou alegremente.

Albus saiu da cabana alguns minutos depois, os pensamentos das tulipas douradas ainda brilhando em sua cabeça. Ainda era relativamente cedo, mas mais estudantes haviam deixado a cama desde a partida dele para assistir James tentar o Chaser. Ao entrar no salão, viu Morrison correndo até ele, segurando um envelope na mão.

"Al! Al você recebeu uma carta!" ele chamou.

"Está na hora", disse Albus, pegando a carta do amigo. "Escrevi para meus pais semanas atrás. Minha coruja estava bem?"

"Bem" Morrison respondeu, e Albus viu que ele estava suando. Ele deve ter corrido para encontrá-lo. "Ele voou para a coruja logo depois de fazer a entrega no café da manhã."

"Oh. Acho que isso significa que não é culpa dele então. Eu já volto", ele disse a ele.

Albus correu para a sala comunal o mais rápido que pôde, ansioso para ler sua carta. Seus pais o julgariam exatamente como Cooper?

Ele entrou em seu dormitório em alta velocidade, rasgando sua carta enquanto o fazia. Ele se virou para a janela em busca de luz e leu:

Dear Albus,

Essas são ótimas notícias! Nós já sabíamos, é claro, Neville nos disse na noite em que você foi escolhida, mas ainda é ótimo ouvir isso de você

Como está a sala comunal? A última vez que estive nele, não me senti muito confortável, embora isso possa ter sido apenas porque eu não era exatamente eu naquele dia. Suponho que você já tenha visto os fantasmas até agora, então não há sentido em garantir isso, mas tenho um pedido de desculpas. Sinto muito por você receber essa carta semanas depois do que deveria. Eu estava em uma missão especial de Auror na Turquia no dia em que a recebemos, e sua mãe, enquanto limpava a casa, a escondia em uma gaveta aleatória (irônico, na verdade, considerando a primeira vez que ela limpava a casa completamente, ela quase se livrou de algo importante ) Felizmente, no segundo em que cheguei em casa, o encontrei, então nenhum grande dano foi causado.

Também recebi uma carta de James e, aparentemente, Rose tem tratado você injustamente como você foi classificada. Tio Ron ficou furioso, mas concordamos em não mencionar nada sobre isso para ela. Aceitar você por quem você é é algo que ela terá que fazer por conta própria e, embora eu a ame, ela deve perceber que ela está errada em breve. Apenas se esforce por enquanto e seja o maior aluno de história.

Além disso, sua mãe não quer que eu lhe diga isso, ela tem medo de que você o use para evitar ir às aulas, mas acho que conheço o espaço perfeito para você usar quando precisar de um lugar para pensar (o que Presumo que você precise muito). No sétimo andar, perto da tapeçaria de Barnabus, o Barmy, deve haver uma parede em branco. Apenas ande um pouco na frente e diga a si mesmo que precisa de um lugar para ficar sozinho e pense: tenho a sensação de que você encontrará exatamente o que precisa.

Sua mãe e eu temos muito orgulho de você e, independentemente de onde você esteja, sabemos que você se sairá bem. Nunca esqueça isso. Faça amigos, faça (a maioria) sua lição de casa e divirta-se. Falaremos com você em breve, mas sinta-se à vontade para responder, adoramos receber notícias suas.

Ame,

Seu pai.

PS. Por favor, tente ficar de olho no seu irmão.

Albus leu a carta mais duas vezes, seu coração disparando cada vez que o fazia. Seus pais não tinham vergonha dele. Eles estavam bem com isso, não fazia diferença para eles. E eles estavam certos sobre Rose, ele sabia disso. Ele rapidamente examinou a parte do quarto no sétimo andar que seu pai havia mencionado. Decidindo dar uma olhada mais tarde, ele guardou a carta na mala e se virou para as camas vazias ao seu redor. Ele decidiu não responder até que algo interessante acontecesse. Em vez disso, ele deixou que o vazio e o silêncio da sala o consumissem. Os pensamentos das tulipas douradas e a carta de seu pai eram reconfortantes, e ele se espreguiçou na cama se sentindo melhor do que em semanas.

Sementes de alerta assírias

Capítulo 5. Sementes de Alerta Assírio

Novembro trouxe mais do que apenas vento forte e temperaturas frias. A tensão começou a aumentar entre as casas mais do que antes. Era bastante comum, e até esperado, ver duelos nos corredores entre alguns dos alunos mais velhos. A temporada de quadribol havia começado.

A primeira partida de quadribol foi planejada para o terceiro fim de semana de novembro e, como resultado, Albus conversou com seu irmão ainda menos do que ele normalmente faria. Já era difícil se comunicar com ele quando suas casas estavam separadas, mas com o constante ataque de práticas programadas, elas eram reduzidas a meramente dar uns aos outros sorrisos encorajadores (ou sorrisos, no caso de James) no corredor.

Albus apoiaria Slytherin, é claro, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que eles perderiam. Ele sentou-se nas arquibancadas para assistir à Slytherin treinar com Morrison três vezes seguidas - seu amigo parecia gostar muito disso - e notara uma coisa em particular; o time da casa dele não era muito bom. Comparados à maneira como seu irmão voou, os Caçadores eram terríveis, e Albus não esperava que o Guardião se saísse muito melhor, considerando que ele seria frequentemente marcado por eles.

Ficou feliz em observar que suas aulas estavam indo muito melhor e agora eram muito mais interessantes. O professor Handit começou a ensiná-los a improvisar feitiços e a usar a etimologia latina para criar os encantamentos apropriados. Para demonstrar, ele usou o mobilucandlus para lançar as velas na sala contra as paredes e ensinou as crianças a experimentar coisas como mobiluseatus para mover suas cadeiras ou mobilutextis para mover seus livros.

Albus rapidamente aprendeu a amar suas lições de Poções, acima de todas as outras. O professor Darvy tinha a estranha capacidade de pegar algo tão básico e chato como mexer uma poção e torná-la divertida e agradável

Suas duas últimas lições consistiram em preparar poções com os olhos vendados (destinadas a torná-lo mais consciente dos ingredientes que estava usando, conforme necessário para senti-los em suas mãos primeiro) e preparar uma poção com seu parceiro, Morrison, sem falar . Eles precisavam se comunicar apenas com sinais de mão, o que era extremamente difícil, considerando que Morrison não tinha idéia de como identificar os golpes dos braços de Albus quando ele foi mexer gurdyroot com nabos secos, resultando num caldeirão derretido.

Na quinta-feira antes do jogo de quadribol foi recebida com muito pouco entusiasmo dos alunos. Eles tinham Herbologia naquela manhã, e se a próxima lição fosse algo semelhante aos poucos anteriores, eles não fariam nada além de cavar buracos e borrifar água no solo para garantir que qualquer vida vegetal inesperada tivesse um lugar para crescer. Eles foram recebidos com muita surpresa, no entanto, quando viram o professor Longbottom acenando para eles da Estufa Número Dois.

Os estudantes trocaram olhares de alegria com a súbita mudança de cenário. A Estufa Número 2 foi projetada para abrigar plantas que precisavam de mais luz solar e, como tal, também eram as mais interessantes. Eles praticamente entraram na sala iluminada pelo sol, murmurando sobre o que o professor Longbottom poderia ter na manga.

Assim que todos entraram, o professor Longbottom bateu palmas e deu um grito excitado de alegria.

"Ok, ok, eu sei que todos vocês gostam de plantar as bases para novas plantas -"

Muitos estudantes ergueram os olhos para isso, enquanto outros simplesmente sorriram.

"- mas eu decidi fazer algo um pouco diferente. Na verdade, um projeto de um ano."

Com isso, os alunos pararam de revirar os olhos e se viraram para o vizinho para ver se tinham ouvido falar sobre essa mudança repentina nas aulas. Todos pareciam estar igualmente curiosos, no entanto, e todos voltaram a cabeça para o professor Longbottom quando ele começou a falar novamente.

"Vamos cultivar sementes de alerta assírias, classe. E, como tal, precisaremos nutrir seus pais, plantas de alerta assírias. Alguém pode me dizer o que eles sabem sobre eles?"

Naturalmente, a mão de Rose subiu primeiro, rapidamente seguida por Mirra. Os alunos que tinham aula com eles estavam acostumados a isso agora. O pedido mudava ocasionalmente, mas você poderia ter certeza de que Rose ou Mirra poderiam responder a qualquer pergunta que tivesse sido feita.

"Sim, Rose?" O professor Longbottom chamou antecipadamente, sem dúvida se preparando para entregar dez pontos à Gryffindor.

"As plantas de alerta assírias não estão localizadas apenas na Assíria, mas são nomeadas assim porque foi onde foram descobertas. Elas podem, de fato, crescer em qualquer lugar, desde que recebam o tratamento adequado. As plantas de alerta são muito ferozes e frequentemente atacar as pessoas com suas mandíbulas fortes, bem como atirar suas videiras para elas, o que pode deixar cicatrizes profundas. Eles têm vários usos importantes - "

Albus e os outros sonserinos gemeram. Uma vez iniciada, Rose poderia recitar um livro inteiro.

"- suas sementes são digeríveis e podem acordar qualquer pessoa até do mais profundo sono, incluindo a Seca da Morte Viva. Além disso, se consumidas enquanto acordadas, as sementes podem mantê-lo acordado por até três dias, dependendo de sua potência".

"Excelente Rose! Leve vinte pontos para a Gryffindor!"

Rose deu uma pequena risadinha quando duas de suas amigas lhe deram um tapinha nas costas. Albus mordeu a língua para se impedir de dizer qualquer coisa. Seu pai estava certo, ele simplesmente tinha que ser o aluno maior e deixá-la.

"As plantas de alerta assírias são extremamente raras, e temos muita sorte de ter as poucas que fazemos aqui em Hogwarts. Originalmente, eu não tinha planejado usá-las, mas a senhorita Tunnels aqui-" ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a Mirra " estava muito interessado neles. E como pareço ficar sem planos de aula muito rapidamente, decidi que, se meus alunos gostarem dessas coisas, seria melhor fazer um projeto com isso ".

Ele sorriu para eles e foi para o fundo da estufa, voltando um minuto depois com uma bandeja apoiando o que pareciam sete ou oito das plantas mais incomuns que Albus já vira.

Eles eram de uma cor vermelha brilhante, composta inteiramente de um caule com trepadeiras saindo deles e uma grande cabeça circular com enormes dentes amarelos. As trepadeiras e os caules não estavam se movendo, mas as cabeças balançavam, fazendo barulhos estridentes no ar ao seu redor. Em mais de uma vez, um deles se encaixava acidentalmente em outro

resultando em uma luta muito cruel que os envolveu tentando morder as videiras umas das outras.

"Ok, agora, não temos tantas plantas, então precisamos nos dividir em grupos de três. Escolha seus parceiros com cuidado, você precisará ficar com eles a maior parte do ano. Estaremos arrancando as videiras mortas para permitir que novos cresçam, cheios de vitalidade e prontos para se precisarão ser regados e alimentados - eu tenho algumas joaninhas mortas aqui - e também precisamos garantir que eles recebam atenção suficiente. crie esta planta durante suas próximas lições e, esperançosamente, no final de maio ou no início de junho, elas devem ter nos fornecido muitas sementes de alerta, para que possamos passar o verão inteiro acordado e cheio de vida! "

Apesar do entusiasmo do professor Longbottom sobre o projeto, a maioria da turma parecia que preferia dormir o verão inteiro e cultivar uma planta que certamente os estrangularia e morderia os dedos toda vez que o alimentassem.

Albus se associou a Morrison e Denise, a garota que lhes contara sobre o quadro de avisos semanas atrás. Ela era muito agradável e estava mais do que disposta a fazer a maior parte do trabalho. Albus foi rápido em notar que isso pode não ter sido por genuína bondade. Ela só começara a fazer a maior parte do trabalho quando percebeu que Albus e Morrison não tinham idéia de como cuidar de uma planta, especialmente uma que estava disposta a batalhar com eles a cada passo do caminho.

Era cansativo, irritante e doloroso. Embora Denise tivesse deixado bem claro que ela faria toda a alimentação, ela deu a Albus e Morrison instruções simples - quebre as videiras mortas. Isso provou ser muito mais desafiador do que eles pensavam originalmente, pois as vinhas mais novas estavam cheias de energia e fizeram o possível para se envolver nos braços de Albus e Morrison.

"Ahrrg! Tire isso de cima de mim!" ele ouviu Morrison gritar atrás dele.

Ele se virou bem a tempo de ver duas trepadeiras nos braços de Morrison e tentar puxá-lo em direção à sua boca babando.

Houve gritos dos estudantes ao seu redor enquanto ele tentava freneticamente arrancar as videiras dele. Albus procurou em sua cabeça um feitiço que ajudasse nessa situação.

"Ajude-me!" Morrison gritou.

Albus viu Neville puxar a varinha pelo canto do olho, mas ele foi mais rápido. "Diffindo", ele gritou, apontando a varinha para as videiras.

As videiras foram cortadas ao meio e Morrison conseguiu puxá-las dos braços, respirando pesadamente ao fazê-lo.

"Obrigado, companheiro", ele disse com um sorriso aliviado.

"Bom trabalho Albus, maneira de cuidar um do outro. Dê dez pontos para a Slytherin" Neville disse, sorrindo.

O resto da turma passou sem intercorrências, e quando terminou a aula já estava mais do que pronta para partir para o almoço, os braços vermelhos de onde haviam sido agarrados e remendando os cortes das mandíbulas ferozes da Unidade de Alerta.

"Lembre-me de agradecer à garota Mirra na próxima vez que a vir" Morrison cuspiu amargamente enquanto atravessavam o local. "Foi uma idéia insana dela ter Neville nos ensinando sobre essas coisas. E agora temos que lidar com elas todas as aulas de Herbologia!" ele acrescentou com ar irônico.

"Sim" Albus respondeu, mas ele não estava realmente ouvindo. Por alguma razão inexplicável, ele acabara de se lembrar de que nunca havia verificado o quarto que seu pai havia mencionado a ele. "Eu te encontro mais tarde", ele disse a ele.

"Você vai sair do almoço?" Morrison perguntou a ele.

"Sim. Não estou com muita fome", ele mentiu. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse dessa suposta sala antes dele, nem mesmo seus amigos.

Ele virou à esquerda depois de entrar no Salão Principal e praticamente subiu as escadas. Ele havia acabado de chegar ao sétimo andar quando houve um baque forte e foi jogado de volta na escada. Ele esbarrara em alguém. Por que eu sempre faço isso, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Ele se viu sendo ajudado e acabou encarando Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, desculpe", ele disse desconfortavelmente. Ele dividia um dormitório com esse garoto, mas nunca havia falado com ele. De fato, agora que ele pensava nisso, não se lembrava de ter visto Scorpius falar com ninguém. Por uma fração de segundo, ele pensou em perguntar por que isso era, ou pelo menos perguntar por que ele não estava almoçando com os outros alunos, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, Scorpius deu meia-volta e começou a andar pelo corredor sem fazer uma pergunta. Comente.

Decidindo que era melhor não parecer que ele o estava seguindo, Albus virou-se e foi na outra direção

decidindo voltar em alguns minutos. Ele andava sem rumo, olhando para os retratos e se maravilhando com a maneira como eles interagiam; ele tinha certeza de que nunca se acostumaria a isso.

Após cerca de dez minutos, ele voltou para o corredor com a tapeçaria Barnabus, o Barmy, caminhando por ela até que a tapeçaria estivesse a poucos centímetros de distância. A costa estava limpa. Ninguém estava lá. Ele só podia supor que os outros estudantes ainda estavam almoçando e esperava que ele tivesse tempo suficiente para experimentar. Excitação inundando-o, ele fechou os olhos e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente da parede oposta, pensando consigo mesmo: eu preciso de um lugar para pensar e ficar sozinho. Um lugar onde eu posso apenas relaxar e pensar comigo mesmo.

Ele abriu os olhos depois de alguns minutos andando e olhou para a parede. Lá estava ... um trecho vazio de parede. Ele limpou os olhos com as mãos e continuou olhando. Não havia porta. Ele tinha certeza de ter lido a carta corretamente.

Ele tentou de novo e de novo. Por quase vinte minutos, ele andou de um lado para o outro em frente ao muro, ficando cada vez mais agitado. Então, é claro, a verdade surgiu sobre ele. O quarto não está mais lá. Seu pai estava nessa escola há vinte anos e a Batalha de Hogwarts havia destruído completamente certas partes da escola. O quarto sobre o qual seu pai lhe falou tinha sido completamente destruído ou se mudou para outro lugar. E em um castelo desse tamanho, seria impossível encontrá-lo.

Desapontado, ele se virou e desceu as escadas, encontrando-se com os alunos que haviam acabado de sair do almoço.

"Onde você foi?" Morrison perguntou a ele.

"Absolutamente nenhum lugar" Albus respondeu com sinceridade.

"Você está pronto para a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

"Não", ele disse com uma pequena carranca. "Eu estou com fome."

O fim de semana veio com um ar de antecipação muito maior do que qualquer coisa que Albus havia experimentado até agora em Hogwarts. O ar não estava apenas frio no sábado de manhã, mas também estava chuvoso. Albus desceu para tomar café da manhã com Morrison baixinho antes do meio-dia bem a tempo de ver a mesa da Slytherin aplaudir enquanto sua equipe se dirigia para o campo. Ele podia ver Atticus, o buscador da Slytherin, sorrindo enquanto os levava embora. Segundos depois, a equipe da Gryffindor chegou a aplausos estrondosos aproximadamente três vezes o tamanho do que foi dado aos sonserinos. Por um segundo, Albus se perguntou por que, antes de perceber que Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff haviam se juntado. Isso é legal, Albus pensou amargamente.

Desceram às arquibancadas ao meio-dia, aconchegando-se nas capas confortavelmente para evitar toda a força da chuva; agora estava derramando. Albus sentou-se no meio das arquibancadas com Bartleby e Morrison, o último dos quais queria ir para a primeira fila. Albus 'rejeitou fortemente isso, no entanto, seu medo de altura disse que ele queria estar o mais próximo possível do chão. No final, eles decidiram se comprometer, sentando no que Albus tinha certeza de que era exatamente a fila do meio das arquibancadas.

A equipe da Slytherin voou primeiro, com a casa batendo palmas alto ao fazê-lo.

"Essa é minha irmã! Essa é minha irmã!" Bartleby chamou, apontando para um borrão verde e prateado atravessando o campo.

A equipe da Gryffindor voou em seguida, os aplausos parecidos com os que haviam sido no Grande Salão. As palmas altas e a chuva forte conseguiram abafar as vaias dos sonserinos.

Os capitães da equipe, Cooper e um sexto ano da Slytherin, a quem Albus tinha certeza de que se chamava Frederick, se encontraram no centro do campo para apertar as mãos. O Sr. Wood, o professor de vôo e o árbitro, exigiu que eles apertassem as mãos. Mesmo sob a chuva, Albus podia vê-los se encarando com desprezo enquanto o faziam, apertando as mãos com tanta força que parecia que eles estavam tentando esmagar os dedos um do outro.

"Ele costumava jogar pelo Puddlemore United" Morrison gritou para ele sobre a chuva quando o Sr. Wood soltou o pomo e apitou.

Vassouras voaram no ar e o comentário começou. Aparentemente, como se tratava de um comentário da Hufflepuff, as observações feitas deveriam ser imparciais. Albus duvidava que esse fosse o caso. Ele tinha a estranha sensação de que os sonserinos seriam considerados inimigos, independentemente de quem estivesse comentando.

"E o jogo começa!" disse uma voz magicamente ampliada. "A Gryffindor rapidamente toma posse da goles, agora eles estão passando um para o outro - o Batedor da Slytherin visa e se conecta rapidamente

parecia que foi D'Angelo-Bludger acertando seu alvo - a goles é jogada na posse de Slytherin - não espere, foi roubada primeiro - quem é - é Potter, novo caçador e ele é rápido! "

Dez segundos depois, aplausos surgiram de três das quatro arquibancadas. James marcou com relativa facilidade.

"A Gryffindor assume a liderança rápida, são dez para zero. Essa foi a pontuação de James Potter, filho do lendário Harry Potter, e - o que é isso? Ele está com a goles novamente! Acelerando em direção ao goleiro da Slytherin, Thompson, e sim, ele marcou novamente!"

Mais aplausos dos Gryffindors. Albus gemeu. Ele estava feliz por seu irmão, é claro, mas Slytherin caiu de vinte para nada quase um minuto no jogo.

Albus pensou que ele iria se acostumar com a gritaria alta das arquibancadas ao redor, mas ele não o fez. A Gryffindor marcou mais cinco vezes nos dez minutos seguintes, três dos quais vieram de seu irmão. Slytherin só conseguiu dar um único tiro, que havia sido bloqueado facilmente por Cooper.

"E Potter está com a goles novamente, solta para Finnigan - que evita um balaço - e sim! Eles conseguiram marcar de novo! Vôo fantástico! Do melhor time de qualquer maneira ... Slytherin deveria sair agora."

Essa observação foi recebida com gritos de raiva e vaias dos sonserinos, mas foi abafada por uma súbita ingestão de ar do restante da multidão. Atticus havia mergulhado profundamente no canto do campo. Ele tinha visto o pomo.

"E Sanders viu o pomo! Ele está ganhando velocidade rapidamente! Aponte um balaço para ele, alguém, alguém!"

O desejo dos comentaristas se tornou realidade - um balaço bem direcionado de Roger Werth bateu no ombro de Atticus, derrubando-o do rumo. Houve um grande gemido dos sonserinos, especialmente Albus. Não apenas na chance atrapalhada, mas ele queria que o jogo terminasse. Sua equipe estava sendo esmagada e ele estava ficando encharcado.

Albus não teve a mesma sorte que o comentarista, pois o jogo prosseguiu por mais vinte minutos de aplausos da Gryffindor (com alguns aplausos dos sonserinos) antes que o apanhador da Gryffindor pegasse o pomo. Eles foram absolutamente esmagados, o resultado final sendo trezentos e vinte a trinta. James deixou o campo sob aplausos, tendo sido responsável por onze dos gols marcados. Albus sentiu seu estômago revirar quando isso aconteceu - embora ele não tivesse muita certeza do porquê.

Os sonserinos voltaram para a sala comunal, desanimados e descontentes. Albus se aconchegou em uma grande cadeira perto da lareira e observou Morrison e alguns dos outros estudantes jogando xadrez. Depois de alguns jogos, suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas. Suas roupas molhadas haviam sido secas pelo fogo, e ele se viu extraordinariamente quente enquanto entrava e saía dos jogos de xadrez ...

Ele estava de volta ao campo de quadribol, só que desta vez estava parado no centro, com uma vassoura pendurada no ombro enquanto a multidão ao seu redor aplaudia.

Ele deslizou sobre a vassoura e começou a levitar alguns metros do chão. Os espectadores enlouqueceram enquanto ele circulava o campo. Ele podia ver Morrison batendo palmas lá de cima - ao lado dele estava Rose e, por alguma razão inexplicável, Scorpius Malfoy. Eles estavam batendo palmas e assobiando mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ele ouviu seu nome chamar pelo alto-falante, não da voz da Hufflepuff, mas de uma voz que ele reconheceu.

"Albus Potter! Capitão de quadribol e vencedor da Taça de Quadribol! Olhe para essa criança voar!" A voz de James ecoou nos céus acima. Ele começou a acenar para os espectadores, que agora estavam aplaudindo seu nome.

"Albus! Albus! Albus!" a multidão chorou.

"Albus! Albus acorde!"

"O que? Whassamatter?" ele se ouviu gemer.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Morrison ao lado dele, Bartleby e Denise ao fundo rindo.

"Você adormeceu enquanto jogávamos xadrez. Você começou a acenar com os braços e quase chamou minha atenção, seu idiota!" ele disse.

"Eu - eu o que?"

"Nós vamos voltar para o Salão Principal para jantar, você vem?"

"Quanto tempo eu estive fora?" ele perguntou, tão atordoado que nem sequer compreendeu a pergunta de Morrison.

"Algumas horas. Mas você não começou a mexer os braços até alguns minutos atrás. Você vem jantar ou o quê?"

"Erm ... não. Acho que vou pular. Estou muito cansada. Vou me deitar um pouco", ele disse, enxugando os olhos.

"Quer que eu te traga algo de volta?" Morrison perguntou.

"Não, eu estou bem", ele disse enquanto subia as escadas.

Ele entrou no dormitório e se esticou na cama. O que foi aquilo? Ele sabia por que sonhava com Rose e Scorpius

Embora ele a ignorasse, ele ainda queria ser amigo de seu primo, e ele acabara de ter um momento desconfortável com Scorpius dias atrás. Mas por que James estava chamando seu nome? Não deveria ser o contrário? Ele não estava com ciúmes, ele sabia disso. Por que ele iria querer toda essa atenção e popularidade? Ele não se importava com o que as outras pessoas pensavam dele. Bem, isso não é verdade, ele disse a si mesmo. Eu obviamente me importo com o que Rose pensa.

Ele se aconchegou embaixo do cobertor quente e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, com os pensamentos acelerados, desejando agora mais do que nunca ter um quarto secreto para onde pudesse ir e pensar consigo mesmo.

Expelliarmus

Capítulo 6: Expelliarmus

Albus ignorou seu sonho ao longo dos próximos dias, chegando à conclusão de que era simplesmente sua mente mostrando imagens de suas atividades passadas e depois fundindo-as em uma. Suas aulas estavam ficando mais difíceis agora que as férias se aproximavam rapidamente, e ele não teria tido tempo para analisá-las de qualquer maneira.

Em vez disso, ele passou seus próximos dias amontoados na sala comunal, pilhas de livros ao lado dele enquanto rabiscava furiosamente em pergaminho. Além de suas aulas se tornarem mais desafiadoras, os professores evidentemente decidiram que mais trabalho em sala de aula também se traduzia em mais trabalho durante o tempo livre, e as tarefas de casa se tornaram mais uma tarefa do que nunca.

"Grr ... eu não consigo entender isso!" ele ouviu Morrison gemer ao seu lado. "Quando Wingardium Leviosa poderia ser útil durante um ataque? Flitwick enlouqueceu nos fazendo dizer quando esses feitiços são necessários!"

"Nenhuma pista" Albus respondeu com sinceridade. Ele estava tendo problemas com um ensaio próprio, um artigo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas bastante difícil sobre identificar os pontos fracos de um troll, bem como quais feitiços poderiam ser úteis contra ele, apesar de sua pele mágica dura.

"Blimey, eu vou fazer esse lixo amanhã", ele ouviu Morrison gemer ao seu lado. "Estou indo para a cama."

"Ok. Eu vou acordar um pouco" Albus disse a ele.

Morrison escorregou da cadeira, fechou os livros com força e foi até o dormitório resmungando algo que parecia "tarefa estúpida".

Albus bocejou. Era quase meia-noite e a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi a primeira aula que eles tiveram amanhã. Ele tentou o seu melhor para se concentrar em seu papel, mas encontrou as pálpebras ficando mais pesadas quanto mais ele tentava. Ele ia adormecer bem aqui à mesa ... ele sabia disso ...

Mas o segundo diante de seus olhos se fecharam, um pequeno lampejo de luz apareceu no canto da sala. Albus virou-se loucamente e tentou descobrir sua fonte. Scorpius Malfoy estava com a varinha acesa e a brilhava na escuridão. Ele não viu Albus, aparentemente, e caminhou em direção à porta que dava para o corredor. Albus pensou em segui-lo por um segundo; ele estava bastante curioso para saber onde Scorpius precisava estar tão tarde da noite, mas estava muito mal equipado para espionar alguém. Tudo o que Scorpius tinha que fazer era olhar para trás e ele o veria, o que provavelmente levaria a algumas perguntas muito curiosas ...

A porta da sala comunal se abriu e, sem olhar para trás, Scorpius atravessou. Albus ficou sentado na sala comunal por um longo tempo, a mente ainda cheia de pensamentos sobre aonde Scorpius estava indo. Ele esperou mais de uma hora, mas não o viu voltar. Chegando à conclusão de que ele não voltaria tão cedo, ele fechou os livros e foi para a cama.

A manhã seguinte foi dolorosa para Albus. Ele havia dormido apenas cinco horas, tinha esquecido completamente de fazer seu ensaio de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e encontrou um Morrison extremamente irritado, que aparentemente não estava nem perto de descobrir o quão útil Wingardium Leviosa era hoje do que ele era hoje. noite passada.

Eles tomaram um café da manhã muito tranquilo e depois partiram para a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no primeiro andar. Albus havia rabiscado algo sobre desarmar o troll de sua arma principal, embora achasse que seu argumento havia sido bastante fraco. Ele só podia esperar que ele conseguisse desfazer um "A".

Eles entraram no quarto do professor Handit e sentaram-se, Albus entre Morrison e Bartleby. Ele observou o professor folhear alegremente uma pilha de papéis, aparentemente tendo uma manhã muito melhor que Albus.

"Ok, acredito que seu ensaio mais recente sobre criaturas das trevas deve ser publicado hoje, então posso ter alguém voluntário para colecioná-las? Sr. Eckley? Obrigado."

Um garoto da Gryffindor, o assento atrás de Albus levantou-se para recolher os papéis

dando-lhe um sorriso bastante presunçoso ao fazê-lo. Aparentemente, ele havia visto a quantidade significativamente pequena de textos que havia escrito em seu ensaio.

"Ok aula, então agora que terminamos de trabalhar em como impedir criaturas das trevas, acho que é hora de termos um esboço básico sobre como impedir os bruxos das trevas."

Ele parou por um segundo para deixar as palavras penetrarem. Alguns da turma trocaram olhares excitados.

"Agora, obviamente, eu não espero que nenhum de vocês lute contra um bruxo das trevas tão cedo. Vocês são apenas os primeiros anos. Mas o Ministério da Magia acha que é importante permitir a todos os bruxos e bruxas, independentemente da idade- para aprender as defesas adequadas contra alguém que pretenda prejudicá-lo. Existem vários feitiços que podem causar danos sem serem potencialmente fatais. O primeiro que vou ensinar a você é o Expelliarmus. "

Albus mal conseguia esconder o sorriso. Sua manhã havia mudado extraordinariamente rápido. Ele não apenas praticou esse feitiço com o pai pouco antes de vir para Hogwarts, mas também estava se tornando cada vez mais bom nisso.

"Agora eu quero que todos tirem suas varinhas e escolham um parceiro. Expelliarmus deve desarmar seu oponente, mas com poder suficiente nele, você pode explodir qualquer inimigo para trás, e a explosão em si pode até tornar-se dolorosa; tudo, uma explosão pura e repentina de energia concentrada. Como todos vocês são jovens, sem prática, não devemos ter muitos exemplos disso. "

Albus enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a varinha, girando-a entre os dedos; foi feito sob encomenda. Ollivander, um famoso fabricante de varinhas que há muito se aposentara, aparentemente devia um favor especial ao pai. Apesar de estar fora do negócio, seu pai havia pedido três varinhas personalizadas quando cada um de seus filhos deveria ir a Hogwarts, feito especialmente por Ollivander e usando um objeto mágico além dos três básicos. Seu irmão James tinha sua varinha feita de pêlos de carvalho e kneazle, tirada do animal de estimação de sua tia Hermione. Sua própria varinha era feita de azevinho e a pena de um hipogrifo, a quem seu pai alegara ser "um bichinho de estimação da família". Embora tenha sido usado apenas por alguns meses, Albus tem sentimentos particularmente fortes em relação à sua varinha; parecia um braço extra.

Albus se associou a Morrison quando o professor Handit abriu espaço para os pares praticarem. "Ok, concorde com quem fará a primeira tentativa e depois mude. Comece com três. Um ... dois ... três!"

"Expelliarmus!" Albus gritou. A varinha de Morrisons voou de sua mão e pousou aos pés de outro aluno.

"Desarmar covardes, hein? O filho de Harry Potter, com certeza", ele ouviu uma voz alta atrás dele.

O lado Gryffindor da sala de aula riu. Albus virou-se e viu que tinha sido Charles Eckley, o garoto que colecionara seu jornal, quem o dissera. Ele sentiu seus ouvidos ficarem vermelhos, mas ignorou.

Ele e Morrison se alternavam, tentando se desarmar enquanto os pares ao redor faziam o mesmo. Morrison não era ruim, ele podia sentir sua varinha pular duas ou três vezes, mas ele sempre conseguia segurá-la. Tornou-se muito claro para Albus que sua prática valeu a pena. Poucas pessoas conseguiram desarmar seu parceiro com sucesso, mas ele o fazia todas as vezes, sempre resultando na varinha de Morrison voando invulgarmente para longe. De cada vez, ouvia risadas do grupo de Gryffindors atrás dele. Parecia que eles estavam se divertindo muito ridicularizando Albus para praticar.

Ele foi desarmar Morrison novamente e, ao ser bem-sucedido, ouviu Charles gritar: "Covardes desarmam covardes, como na Terra eles tiveram coragem de enfrentar um ao outro?"

O grupo de Gryffindors começou a chorar de alegria, abraçando-se um ao outro. Albus virou-se furioso. Ele estava bravo com Charles por dizer essas coisas, mas o que o tornava absolutamente apoplético era Rose. Ela estava rindo tanto quanto o resto deles, agarrando-se a uma de suas amigas por estabilidade.

Sem pensar, ele começou a gritar com eles. "Você vai calar a boca! Vocês acham engraçado que vocês são bruxos absolutamente patéticos - não podem nem desarmar alguém - e você desconta em mim? Alguém que realmente tem talento?"

Os Gryffindors continuaram rindo, mas Rose havia parado. Ele se virou para encará-la e lançou-lhe o olhar mais feio que conseguia se lembrar de dar a alguém em sua vida. "E você, você é a pior desculpa para um primo de todos os tempos! Você fica lá me chamando de covarde pelas costas, e ainda tem medo de ser amigo de alguém que não está na mesma multidão que você. O que aconteceu? ser um corajoso Gryffindor

Você me deixa doente."

Então, antes que ele pudesse se conter, ele gritou na cara dela "Eu te odeio. Nunca mais fale comigo de novo!"

O riso parou. De fato, todo o barulho pareceu parar. Albus ficou lá, ofegando em silêncio absoluto, com o rosto vermelho. Professor Handit estava olhando para ele com a boca aberta. Rose parecia que ia explodir em lágrimas, o que lhe deu imensa satisfação.

"Al- Albus, por que você não vem aqui? Eu tenho uma coisa para você", disse o professor Handit.

Albus foi até ele, tremendo de fúria, mas fazendo o possível para se controlar. O professor Handit pegou um pedaço aleatório de pergaminho da mesa e começou a rabiscar o que pareciam palavras sem sentido. "Leve isso para o diretor Ares. Não leia. É muito importante", disse ele, claramente mentindo.

Albus fez o possível para manter a voz estável. A sala ainda estava em silêncio. "Onde é o escritório dele?"

"Há uma gárgula de pedra no sétimo andar que leva ao escritório dele. A senha é vermelha."

Albus pegou o jornal da mão e saiu da sala de aula. No segundo em que ele fechou a porta, ouviu os alunos retomarem a conversa. Desdobrou o pergaminho e viu o que suspeitava. Letras aleatórias reunidas. O professor Handit simplesmente queria que ele saísse da sala de aula e se acalmasse, e assim, ele escolheu a sala que estava mais longe. Albus tinha pouca dúvida de que uma mensagem seria enviada ao diretor alertando-o da presença de Albus em breve.

Sentindo que poderia muito bem seguir em frente, ele subiu a escada até o sétimo andar, vendo um rosto familiar quando estava andando pelo corredor; seu irmão estava andando na frente dele.

"James!" ele chamou. Seu irmão se virou, parecendo confuso, mas viu Albus e deu um sorriso. Albus correu para encontrá-lo.

"O que você está fazendo fora da aula?" o irmão dele perguntou.

"O professor Handit quer que eu entregue uma mensagem ao diretor. Longa história. Você?"

"Fui chamado de Adivinhação para o escritório de Neville. Fui detido."

"O quê? Para quê?"

"Incendiando a cabana de Hagrid."

"O que!" Albus gritou. "Por que você faria isso?"

"Eu não! Fui emoldurada!" ele exclamou.

"Eu não estou brincando-"

"- Nem eu!" James disse. Ele também não parecia. "Eu estava do lado de fora da cabana de Hagrid, e as árvores próximas a ela pegaram fogo. Em alguns segundos, toda a maldita cabana estava em chamas! E Hagrid sabe que eu não fiz isso, e Neville aparentemente, porque aparentemente só me deu uma. No entanto, eu meio que tenho um registro anterior com fogo ... então eles não podiam exatamente deixar impune ", ele terminou com um encolher de ombros.

"Sim, eu acho" Albus respondeu. Eles andaram um pouco mais pelo corredor até James chegar à entrada da sala de Adivinhação.

"Mais tarde, Al. Divirta-se entregando sua mensagem", disse ele.

Albus continuou andando até chegar ao fim do corredor. Em vez de se virar, ele ficou olhando para uma gigantesca gárgula de pedra. "Vermelho" ele disse. A gárgula se abriu, revelando uma grande escada em espiral. Albus pisou nele. A gárgula fechou e ele foi levado para o escritório.

Albus alcançou a grande porta de carvalho e foi bater nela, mas foi parado por uma voz familiar. Neville estava conversando.

"Independentemente do diretor, essa quantidade recente de atividades sugere que eles estão procurando alguém para se reunir."

"Mas isso não é problema nosso", disse uma voz profunda que reconheceu como a do diretor. "Eu não sou mais um auror. E suas atividades podem simplesmente significar que eles têm orgulho de afirmar que costumavam apoiar as Artes das Trevas. Isso não é algo que deveria nos interessar nem um pouco. Não é como se eles freqüentassem esta escola!"

"Mas aconteceu nos arredores de Hogsmeade! Teremos que cancelar as viagens a Hogsmeade e aumentar a segurança -"

"Não faremos nada", disse o diretor Ares com firmeza. "Isso não é da nossa conta. A escola está bem protegida, garanto."

"A segurança de nossos alunos não está fora dos negócios?" ele ouviu Neville dizer, a voz claramente pingando sarcasmo. "Temos todos os motivos para nos preocupar."

"A reunião do PE fora do castelo não é motivo de preocupação", disse uma terceira voz.

Por um segundo, Albus se perguntou onde tinha ouvido a voz antes, mas logo reconheceu que era o professor Darvy. A empolgação desapareceu no entanto. Era um tom mais sério, e Albus estava quase certo de que ele não estava usando seu sorriso habitual.

"Se tivéssemos algo com que nos preocupar, o chefe do departamento de Aurores certamente nos enviaria um aviso.

Ele não contava conosco para simplesmente prestar atenção a nós mesmos ".

"Harry entrou em contato comigo", ele ouviu Neville dizer. "Ele me disse que houve uma reunião anterior não muito longe de Hogsmeade."

Houve um momento de silêncio, antes do diretor Ares começar a falar novamente.

"Droga Longbottom, eles poderiam estar fazendo um churrasco. Talvez um deles esteja grávida, poderia ter sido um chá de bebê. Há tantas possibilidades além da que você sugeriu. Até eu ver mais evidências de perigo, o a escola permanece como está. E dificilmente é hora de falar sobre isso, a primeira aula está quase no fim. Sugiro que você se prepare para a próxima lição. "

Albus ouviu dois pares de passos chegando à porta. Decidindo que era melhor entrar agora e fingir que não tinha ouvido nada, ele bateu abruptamente. Neville abriu a porta, depois sorriu para ele e saiu, o professor Darvy fazendo o mesmo.

Albus entrou devagar e viu o professor Ares sentado atrás de sua mesa, parecendo muito agitado. "Sim?" ele disse quando Albus entrou.

"Erm ... tenho uma mensagem para entregar a você. Do professor Handit", ele disse o mais inocentemente possível.

Ele entregou a nota e observou como o diretor rapidamente a examinou, um olhar de completa perplexidade em seu rosto. "Que lixo é esse?" ele disse com raiva. Ele jogou a nota de volta nas mãos de Albus. "Diga ao seu professor que ele obviamente me deu a nota errada."

"Está bem, diretor", disse Albus, virando-se para sair. Enquanto girava a maçaneta, ele olhou por cima do ombro e olhou para o retrato diretamente acima da cabeça do diretor. A pessoa no retrato era muito velha, com longos cabelos prateados e uma barba combinando. O retrato sorriu para ele, e Albus viu um de seus brilhantes olhos azuis piscar para ele. Por alguma estranha razão, de repente ele teve a mesma sensação estranha que teve quando olhou para a tapeçaria na sala comunal da Slytherin.

Ele desceu a grande escada e correu para a sala de transfiguração, com a mente acelerada ao fazê-lo. "EP's". Ele já ouvira o termo antes, seu pai o mencionara mais de uma vez. Ele não tinha ideia de para que era o termo abreviação, mas sabia que seu pai não estava de bom humor quando o usara.

Ele virou a esquina no quarto andar e viu uma das coisas mais incomuns que já vira. As duas pessoas mais improváveis de interagir (pelo menos em sua opinião) estavam de frente para o outro no corredor vazio; Mirra e Cooper. No entanto, eles não pareciam gostar da companhia um do outro. Mirra estava com as mãos nos quadris, parecendo bonita e enojada. Cooper parecia ensiná-la sobre algo em que ela claramente não estava interessada.

"Você não pode olhar para todos os lugares, exceto para onde está indo!" ele estava dizendo.

"Bem, talvez você deva seguir seus próprios conselhos estúpidos!" ela respondeu acidamente. "A única razão pela qual esbarrei em você é porque você também não olha para onde está indo!"

"Eu mal posso te ver, você é tão pequena!" ele gritou.

"Bem, então acho que tenho muito em comum com seu cérebro, não é?"

"Por que você-" ele puxou sua varinha ameaçadoramente.

Agindo por instinto, Albus fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Ele sacou sua própria varinha e, sabendo que tinha apenas alguns segundos preciosos, mirou e gritou "Expelliarmus!"

Cooper se virou bem a tempo de ver o jato de luz vermelha atingi-lo no peito. Sua varinha voou da mão quando ele foi arremessado, deslizando por todo o comprimento do corredor e colidindo com uma armadura no canto.

"Uau" Mirra sussurrou suavemente.

"O que é isso!" ele ouviu atrás dele.

Albus virou-se e viu Neville correndo na direção deles, um olhar de completo choque em seu rosto.

"Eu- o que- Albus! E Mirra! Juntando-se a um aluno mais velho! Eu não posso acreditar nisso!"

"Não é assim, professor!" Albus chamou quando Neville correu em direção ao corpo inconsciente de Cooper.

"Rennervate" ele disse, apontando sua varinha para ele. Cooper começou a se mexer. Neville virou-se e correu de volta para Albus e Mirra.

"Bem, então o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou. "Vi dois feitiços desarmadores misturados."

"Era apenas um", disse Albus. "Eu juro que sim. Ele estava discutindo com Mirra e ele sacou sua varinha e eu- eu atirei o feitiço desarmante para ele."

Neville olhou de Cooper - que agora estava de pé, apesar de parecer um pouco confuso - para Mirra, que estava tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Então ele voltou para Albus.

"Você fez isso sozinho?" ele perguntou

em um tom que sugeria que ele estava mais impressionado do que estava deixando transparecer.

"Sim" Albus respondeu, seus olhos no chão, tentando não parecer muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Bem ... se foi em defesa, suponho ... mas, independentemente disso, vou ter que tirar dez pontos da Slytherin. Ainda faltam dez minutos para a sua próxima aula, sugiro fortemente que você se apresse e se prepare. Alvo, talvez você deva levar Mirra de volta ao seu dormitório enquanto eu arrumo isso ", acrescentou, apontando a Cooper em direção a Cooper, que agora os encarava ferozmente.

Albus enfiou a varinha de volta nas vestes e começou a andar lado a lado com Mirra, passando Cooper com um leve sorriso no rosto. Eles se viraram para entrar na escada silenciosamente, Albus ficando cada vez mais desconfortável a cada segundo que passava. Finalmente, ele ouviu Mirra iniciar uma conversa.

"Isso foi realmente errado o que eles fizeram com você", disse ela.

"O que?" Albus respondeu, pego de surpresa por seu comentário.

"Na aula. Do jeito que eles estavam tirando sarro de você. Não é sua culpa que eles não tivessem nada melhor para fazer."

"Você não estava ali rindo com eles?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Eu? Não, eu estava do outro lado da sala. Fiz uma parceria com Scorpius", disse ela.

Albus pensando em perguntar se ele era muito falador, mas desconsiderou seu interesse em favor de uma pergunta diferente.

"O que aconteceu depois que eu saí?" ele perguntou.

"Oh, nada demais, foi-nos dito para continuar. Rose estava realmente chateada. Professora Handit a desculpou ao banheiro e ela não voltou."

"Oh."

Por alguma razão, ouvir que Rose estava chateada não era tão reconfortante quanto teria sido antes de ele se acalmar. Uma sensação de culpa o inundou. Talvez ele tivesse sido um pouco duro demais. Ele não se sentiu tão mal, no entanto; ela o provocou. Decidindo que era melhor mudar de assunto, ele relatou uma declaração básica.

"Você é realmente inteligente", ele disse a ela.

"Eu sou?" ela respondeu de volta, uma expressão peculiar em seu rosto.

"Bem ... hum ... quero dizer que você parece saber tudo o que nos perguntam na aula."

"Oh ... bem, eu leio muito. Tudo de fato."

"Isso explica por que você é amiga de Rose", ele sorriu.

"Suponho que sim. Adoro ler. Li todos os meus livros, os boletins na sala comunal, as placas que eles penduram, as descrições sob as tapeçarias ..." ela parou, deixando Albus para iniciar outro tópico. Ele não precisava, no entanto, pois aparentemente era a vez dela de cumprimentá-lo.

"Isso foi uma coisa bastante impressionante lá atrás. Você já praticou esse feitiço antes?" ela perguntou.

"Ah, sim. Muitas vezes. Meu pai me ensinou antes de eu vir para Hogwarts", ele disse a ela.

"Oh, seu pai é um bruxo talentoso?" ela perguntou educadamente.

Albus lançou-lhe um olhar vazio.

"Erm você- você quer dizer que não o conhece?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. "Não, devo? Ele ensina aqui?"

"Não, ele apenas ... muitas pessoas o conhecem, só isso."

"Por que, o que ele fez?"

"Oh, bem ... não é importante. Não é grande coisa realmente ..."

Embora Albus não pudesse explicar, ele se sentiu melhor sabendo que Mirra não sabia sobre seu pai.

"Bem, eu cresci fora do mundo bruxo. Ambos os meus pais são bruxos, mas eles nunca me falaram muito sobre Hogwarts até eu receber minha carta. Talvez seja por isso."

"Sim, eu acho. Ei, o que há com o colar?" ele disse, numa tentativa bastante flagrante de mudar de assunto. Ele acabara de perceber que ela o tocara gentilmente.

Ela apertou o colar com força e ficou vermelho brilhante antes de dizer "Oh ... era da minha mãe. Ela me deu antes de eu ir a Hogwarts. Eu o levo para todo lugar".

"Tem um charme nele ou algo assim? Ou como um ornamento?"

"Não. É apenas ouro maciço. Goblin fabricado." ela disse. "Bem ... aqui estamos nós."

Embora fosse bastante difícil para ele acreditar, ele estava tão imerso em sua conversa que nem sabia para onde seus pés o estavam levando. Chegaram ao retrato de uma senhora obesa, que o olhava desconfiada.

"Minerva" Mirra disse para o retrato. Ela se abriu para permitir seu acesso. Bem quando ela andou e se virou para se despedir, Albus sentiu um braço puxar violentamente o seu.

"O que-"

"Al!" ele ouviu o irmão dizer. "O que você está fazendo na sala comunal da Gryffindor?"

"Erm ... você me puxou para cá. Eu estava andando com ela de volta antes da aula."

Seu irmão deu um sorriso muito amplo e uma piscadela bastante óbvia antes de dar um tapinha nas costas dele e guiá-lo pela sala comunal.

"Ei, ele não pode estar aqui

"Albus ouviu alguém gritar perto do fogo.

"Cale a boca, Berkins!" seu irmão respondeu. "Eu só quero lhe mostrar uma coisa, ele desaparecerá em um segundo."

Albus olhou ao redor da sala comunal quando seu irmão o guiou em direção à parede oposta ao fogo. Era muito mais aconchegante que a sala comunal da Slytherin, mas por alguma razão Albus ainda preferia a sua; talvez ele estivesse simplesmente acostumado a isso.

"Dê uma olhada nisso!" disse o irmão, apontando para uma placa de ouro na parede.

Gryffindors famosos

Godric Gryffindor - Fundador de Hogwarts, Campeão de duelo.

Artemus Yerez - Campeão de duelo.

Peter Sócrates - Matador de Dragões

A lista continuava, até James apontar para o nome no final.

Harry Potter - Conquistador de Lord Voldemort, Auror Realizado

"Muito legal né?" ele disse.

"Sim ... sim, eu acho" Albus respondeu, encarando o nome de seu pai.

"Ele precisa sair agora", disse uma voz alta. Aparentemente, não havia como discutir dessa vez, quando James guiou Albus em direção ao buraco do retrato, empurrou-o e disse: "Mais tarde, mano".

"Adeus" ele ouviu Mirra dizer de dentro da sala.

"Certo, tchau ... para vocês dois" ele disse enquanto o buraco do retrato se fechava.

Ele correu para as masmorras no segundo depois que o buraco do retrato se fechou. Ele precisava pegar seu livro de Transfiguração em seu dormitório antes do início das aulas, e havia perdido muito tempo conversando com Mirra.

Ele alcançou a parede que levava à sala comunal, mas parou quando viu quem estava ali; foi Rose. E ela parecia muito chateada.

Eles se entreolharam em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de Rose começar a falar.

"Escute Al ... eu ... eu tenho sido um grande idiota", ela disse calmamente.

"Eu sei" ele respondeu. Ele viu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos dela.

"Eu só ... sinto muito. Só espero que você possa me perdoar. Isso é tudo."

Foi estranho. Ele havia planejado que seu pedido de desculpas fosse muito mais longo. Por semanas, ele esperou que ela fosse procurá-lo, exatamente como ela era agora, e ele sorriu ao pensar em balançá-la, fazendo-a se sentir uma completa tola, dizendo que ele não se importava se ela estava arrependida ou não. Mas por alguma razão, agora que ela estava aqui, chateada, tendo dito apenas algumas palavras, ele sentiu que não poderia fazê-lo. Não para o primo. Ele sabia como era ter alguém com quem você queria ser rejeitado.

"Não, está tudo bem", ele mentiu. "Eu disse algumas coisas ruins para você ... eu não te odeio ... eu apenas perdi o controle"

"- Eu sei, sinto muito por isso. Charlie é um tolo tão pomposo -"

Ele a cortou com um abraço rápido. "Está tudo bem", ele disse a ela. "Vamos deixar isso para trás, eh?"

Ela enxugou as lágrimas. "Obrigado", disse ela. "Mas agora tenho História da Magia."

"Sim. Eu já estou atrasado para a Transfiguração", disse ele.

Ela deu um sorriso rápido antes de sair do corredor para ir para a aula.

Apesar de ter sido repreendido por estar atrasado para a aula cinco minutos depois, Albus teve o melhor dia que teve o ano todo. Ele sorriu durante todas as aulas e jantar, e quando chegou a hora de dormir, ele simplesmente não conseguiu esconder o sorriso no rosto.

"Pela última vez, o que aconteceu?" Morrison perguntou enquanto se arrastavam para suas camas.

"Nada" ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

Ele se cobriu no cobertor e começou a pensar consigo mesmo. A manhã tinha sido tão terrível ... mas havia mudado tão rapidamente. Rose era sua amiga novamente. Ele fez um novo amigo em Mirra; alguém que nem sabia sobre seus pais. Ela era muito parecida com Rose quando ele pensou nisso. Sempre lendo tudo. Acho que ela leu a placa na sala comunal também, pensou ele. Mas espere, isso não fazia sentido. Se ela lesse tudo, teria reconhecido "Potter" da placa, não é? E ela tinha lido todos os seus livros também ... ele sabia que seu pai estava em muitos deles. Então, como na terra ela poderia não ter ouvido falar dele?

Então ocorreu-lhe. Ela ouvira falar do pai dele. Na verdade, ela provavelmente sabia mais sobre ele do que ele. Ela acabara de dizer isso para manter a conversa em andamento. Albus sorriu em seu travesseiro. Fazer amigos era fácil. Tudo que você tinha a fazer era deixar alguém inconsciente.

O Diário de Rose Weasley

Capítulo 7: O Diário de Rose Weasley

Albus achou as duas semanas que antecederam as festas o melhor de todos os tempos em Hogwarts. Seus professores haviam se tornado quase preguiçosos com seus ensinamentos, recusando-se a ensinar qualquer coisa nova que seria esquecida durante o intervalo, e abandonaram completamente o conceito de dever de casa como um todo. A neve do lado de fora criara brigas muito interessantes entre Albus e James

e várias decorações espalhadas pelos corredores tornavam quase impossível não ser alegre. Mas o que Albus mais acolheu foi sua nova amizade com Rose.

Como Herbologia, Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram as melhores aulas para discutir durante o trabalho (com a única exceção possível sendo Feitiços), Albus pôde conversar muito mais com seu primo. Ele, Morrison e Rose frequentemente faziam parceria em grupos de suas classes. Eles teriam conversas que variavam de quadribol ao clima, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Isso veio com um preço bastante infeliz, no entanto. Ele começou a se sentir tão apegado a eles que, no caso de não poderem se unir, Albus seria deixado em paz. Isso se provou na sexta-feira antes do intervalo começar, em Double Potions.

Morrison e Rose estavam doentes (sem dúvida pela intensa luta de bolas de neve que tiveram no dia anterior), e Albus foi deixado sentado na aula do professor Darvy, sozinho à mesa da frente.

O professor Darvy entrou em seu escritório com seu sorriso habitual. Ele não mencionara ter visto Albus no escritório do diretor, e Albus pretendia fazer o mesmo. Ele parecia muito mais sério então, e Albus achou isso irritante, considerando sua personalidade habitual.

"Certo aula, como este é o último dia antes do feriado, vamos recapitular um pouco a seca que se acalma. Eu sei que não estudamos essa poção tão detalhadamente quanto eu gostaria, mas como contanto que você faça parceria com alguém, devemos nos divertir ".

Albus se contorceu em sua cadeira. O professor Darvy dissera a palavra que ele temia; parceiro.

O professor começou a andar para ver quem precisava de um parceiro e foi imediatamente encontrado com Albus. "O Sr. Vincent não está aqui hoje?" ele perguntou.

"Não senhor" Albus disse, o rosto ficando vermelho. Não ter ninguém com quem fazer parceria era provavelmente a coisa mais embaraçosa que poderia acontecer durante a aula. Ele poderia aqui algumas pessoas rindo atrás dele; sem dúvida os mesmos que estavam rindo dele no dia em que discutiu com Rose.

"Vou fazer parceria com ele" veio uma voz alta do fundo da sala.

Albus virou-se e viu Mirra caminhando em sua direção, carregando o caldeirão e a bolsa com ela. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Albus e sorriu para ele. Sentindo-se extremamente agradecido, ele retornou a expressão.

O professor Darvy acenou com a varinha em direção ao armário. "Os ingredientes, como sempre, estão disponíveis no armário à sua direita. As instruções estão no quadro. Se você precisar de ajuda, fique à vontade para vir me ver. Estarei marcando papéis na minha mesa."

Era estranho estar tendo uma aula de Poções, se não houvesse reviravolta em fazer a poção real. Albus só podia supor que o professor Darvy havia ficado tão preguiçoso quanto seus alunos antes do intervalo. Ainda mais estranho, no entanto, estava sendo parceiro de Mirra. Além da saudação ocasional nos corredores, ele não teve uma conversa real com ela desde que a levou de volta à sua sala comunal. Para sua agradável surpresa, ele descobriu que ela era tão fácil de conversar como sempre.

"Então, quais são seus planos para os feriados?" ela perguntou quando começou a cortar lagartas.

"Nada realmente. Só vou para casa sair com minha família. Mas muitos de nós. Meu pai se casou com uma família muito grande. Eu tenho um monte de primos."

"Bem, acho que conheço alguns deles, na verdade. Sei que você é parente de Rose, então acho que também deve ser parente de Victoire? E sei que James é seu irmão, obviamente. Tem mais?"

Albus passou cerca de uma hora inteira contando a ela tudo sobre seus primos, desde seus tios e avós até o afilhado de seu pai, Teddy. Mirra parecia estar bastante interessada; Albus teve a sensação de que ela não tinha uma família tão grande.

"Então ... erm ... o que você está fazendo neste feriado? Indo para casa para ver sua família, eu acho?" ele perguntou enquanto jogava espinhos de porco-espinho no caldeirão.

"Bem ... eu estava realmente planejando ficar aqui, mas meus pais decidiram que seria melhor eu voltar para casa por uma semana. Eles ainda estão um pouco desconfortáveis por eu passar tanto tempo longe de casa."

Seu tom era casual, mas Albus teve a sensação de que ela não estava sendo totalmente sincera. Era quase como se ela secretamente tivesse medo de ir para casa, e estivesse simplesmente tentando encontrar uma maneira de fazer parecer que ela estava bem com isso.

A aula terminou com Albus e Mirra enchendo um frasco de sua poção e deixando-o no caixote do professor Darvy. Ele se despediu de seus alunos

desejou-lhes um feliz feriado e fechou a porta, dando um suspiro tremendo antes de fazê-lo. Albus teve a impressão de que estava feliz por poder dar um tempo no ensino, e Albus não podia culpá-lo; ele também estava pronto para umas férias.

No dia seguinte, ele entrou no trem completamente lotado, animado com a próxima semana de folga e com a perspectiva de ver sua família novamente. Ele tinha uma pergunta em particular que queria perguntar ao pai. Ele não havia esquecido a conversa enigmática de Neville com o diretor e ainda estava muito curioso sobre o que "EP" significava.

Ele encontrou um compartimento no trem com Rose, Mirra e Morrison e passou a maior parte do tempo trocando cartões de sapo de chocolate com eles, todos parecendo ser colecionadores ávidos. Rose, ele sabia de fato, havia desenvolvido esse hábito com o pai, que orgulhosamente lhe dera toda a sua coleção como um de seus presentes para seu décimo aniversário.

Depois de aproximadamente cinco horas, o trem parou na estação de King's Cross. Albus e Rose se despediram de seus amigos e caminharam na direção de um homem com cabelos ruivos e um sorriso travesso no rosto. Seu tio Ron estava encostado a uma das colunas que roçava as unhas.

Albus sempre gostou da companhia de seu tio Ron mais do que qualquer outro primo. Ele era muito descontraído e muito engraçado, com uma ponta sarcástica para ele, não muito diferente da de James. O que Albus mais gostava nele, porém, era que ele lhe dava muito mais liberdade do que seus pais.

"Vocês estão prontos para ir?" ele perguntou a eles.

"Sim", ambos responderam simultaneamente.

Eles o seguiram através da barreira e foram para o lado trouxa da estação, onde ele os levou a um carro preto de aparência oficial.

"Elogios do Ministério", ele lhes disse. Ele sacou sua varinha (à vista dos trouxas) e levitou suas grandes malas para o porta-malas do carro, apesar de parecer que não caberia. Então ele abriu a porta dos bancos traseiros e deixou os dois entrarem.

Ele entrou no lado do passageiro, disse "dirigir" para o motorista, e eles começaram a acelerar pela estrada.

"O tio George está pegando Fred e Victoire vai aparatar", ele disse a eles. "Estamos dando uma grande festa este ano. Toda a família está chegando", disse ele.

"Por que meu pai não veio nos buscar?" Albus perguntou, espiando pela janela e percebendo que o carro deles parecia estar viajando muito mais rápido que os outros carros na estrada.

"Ahh ... ele estava no ramo especial dos aurores. Foi chamado para o escritório ... algo aconteceu ... não é grande coisa. Ele deveria estar de volta quando chegarmos a casa. Então vocês estão gostando da escola até agora? "

Rose assumiu a essa altura. "Sim. Eu recebi um" O "em todos os meus deveres de casa de charme, papai!"

"Que ótimo docinho! Eu sabia que você tinha o cérebro de sua mãe. Algum bom no xadrez dos bruxos?"

"Não exatamente. Pai, podemos parar e tomar sorvete?"

Albus percebeu a partir do momento em que o tio estava contemplando o pedido dela. Se ele negasse o sorvete à filha, sem dúvida se sentiria culpado por isso mais tarde. Mas se ele conseguisse alguns, eles estariam atrasados em chegar em casa ...

Depois de terem parado para tomar um sorvete (para grande consternação do motorista do ministério, que parecia obrigado a atender a todas as exigências ridículas que o tio Ron fazia), eles chegaram à Mansão Potter cerca de uma hora depois da sua intenção. O motorista parou na estrada, abriu as portas para seus passageiros e ajudou a retirar a bagagem do porta-malas antes de sair em alta velocidade, sem dúvida rezando para que ele nunca fosse tão infeliz a ponto de ser forçado a conduzir o tio Ron por aí novamente.

A Mansão Potter ficava perto de Ottery St. Catchpole, construída perto da antiga casa de sua mãe para facilitar o acesso aos avós, que ainda moravam lá. A Mansão era grande e branca, com mais de trinta quartos, embora Albus soubesse que isso era mais para a quantidade usual de convidados do que para qualquer outra coisa. Sua mãe fez a maior parte da decoração, embora ele soubesse que seu pai havia feito pedidos muito incomuns quando estava sendo construído. Por acaso, ele sabia que, originalmente, havia um armário sob as escadas, que depois foi magicamente expandido para um segundo porão.

Os três entraram na mansão e viram que a sala estava completamente deserta. Eles deixaram sua bagagem na porta (Albus tinha a sensação de que Monstro estaria lá para buscá-la no devido tempo) e correram para a cozinha, onde viram um grande grupo de pessoas sentadas à mesa tomando chá.

O primeiro era o pai, com cabelos pretos desarrumados, óculos grandes e um sorriso radiante. Ele estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe, cujos cabelos vermelhos ardiam em frente ao rosto dela enquanto ela lia o jornal. Do outro lado da mesa estava sua tia Hermione, cujo cabelo castanho encaracolado fazia o mesmo que ela também lia o próprio jornal, mexendo delicadamente o chá com uma colher. De ambos os lados, vovô e vovó Weasley, que pareciam estar brigando com alguma coisa (ficou claro que a vovó estava vencendo) e, finalmente, no canto, Teddy Lupin, que sempre foi bem-vindo na família, apesar de não ser realmente sangue. relacionados.

Todos eles se voltaram para Albus e Rose, sorrindo educadamente. "Olá, filho", disse o pai, sorrindo para os dois. "Onde está o seu tio?"

"Bem aqui" veio uma voz atrás dele. Tio Ron estava parado na porta. "Eu estava acolhendo nossos convidados."

Ele ficou de lado e Alvo observou duas pessoas entrando pela porta. O primeiro Albus sabia ser Luna Scamander, uma amiga de seus pais. Albus percebeu que era ela não apenas pelo cabelo loiro sujo e sorriso gentil, mas pelos brincos de miçangas e colar de tampa de garrafa. O homem que a seguia, barbeado e loiro, com um olhar muito vago, era sem dúvida o marido, Rolf. Albus nunca tinha conhecido Rolf antes, mas um olhar para a pulseira em seu pulso (que parecia ter sido feita a partir de uma coleção de insetos muito exóticos) disse a ele quem era.

Albus levou suas coisas para o quarto, decidindo que era melhor continuar andando do que ficar preso em um quarto com a grande quantidade de pessoas que logo se juntariam a eles no dia seguinte.

Ele entrou pela porta do quarto e olhou em volta. Era exatamente como antes de ele sair. O cobertor ainda estava esticado sobre a cama, havia revistas e livros espalhados pelo chão, junto com várias peças de roupa, e uma mesa no canto coberta inteiramente por fotos dele e de seus vários membros da família. No momento em que examinava mais detalhadamente o quarto, ouviu uma voz da porta.

"Mamãe quer que você desça e cumprimente todos", ele ouviu o irmão dizer.

"James! Quando você chegou aqui? Eu estava me perguntando por que o tio Ron não pegou você ..."

"Fiquei na plataforma um pouco mais tarde e esperei o tio George vir me buscar."

"Por que você ficou?" Albus perguntou.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Uma garota queria que eu conhecesse os pais dela ... eu esqueço o nome dela." Ele se virou e começou a andar pelo corredor, apontando para o irmão segui-lo.

Foi tedioso apertar a mão de pessoas que ele vira pela última vez há quase um ano. Tio Bill e tia Fleur, com seus filhos Dominique e Louis (Victorie aparatou anteriormente na mansão), tio Charlie, tio Percy e tia Audrey, com seus filhos Molly e Lucy e tio George e tia Angelina, que já estavam lá com seus filhos Fred e Roxanne.

Albus gostava de passar muito tempo com seus primos, apesar do fato de que a maioria deles era mais jovem que ele. Imediatamente depois que ele os cumprimentou, Molly, Dominique, Fred e Roxanne se aproximaram dele com entusiasmo, fazendo perguntas mais rápido do que ele poderia dar respostas.

"Hogwarts é divertido-"

"É difícil- "

"Você esteve na Floresta Proibida-"

"Você lutou contra a lula gigante-"

Albus, incerto de quem perguntou o quê, simplesmente pegou sua varinha e deixou que passassem, sussurrando um para o outro enquanto o faziam.

Albus decidiu deixá-los brincar com ele enquanto entrava na cozinha em busca de sua mãe. Ele tinha visto toda a sua família, exceto sua irmã mais nova, Lily. Sua mãe estava sozinha na cozinha, esfregando o que parecia ser piche do chão.

"Mãe, você viu -"

"Só um segundo, Albus. Como seu pai poderia ter rastreado tanta lama na casa? Ele teria que se afastar da calçada de propósito!"

"Erm ... por que você não usa sua varinha?"

"Eu não tenho isso comigo", ela disse amargamente. "Eu deixei no andar de cima e não posso deixar a galinha sozinha", acrescentou ela, balançando a cabeça em direção a uma panela grande em cima do fogão.

"Mãe, o Natal não é até amanhã."

"Bem, como estou cozinhando por mais de vinte anos, eu diria que seria bom estar um pouco preparado, não é? Posso pegar emprestada sua varinha a propósito?" ela perguntou, ainda esfregando vigorosamente o chão.

"Desculpe, mas eu não tenho isso comigo. Eu deixei as crianças brincarem com isso."

Sua mãe levantou a cabeça do chão e lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. "Você deixou o - o quê?"

Antes que ele pudesse responder

houve um grande estrondo e gritos da sala de estar. Albus voltou correndo e viu uma visão terrível. As cortinas estavam em chamas, e a grande mesa no meio da sala estava virada. O avô Weasley estava soprando nas cortinas, até ser empurrado de lado por sua esposa, que brandiu sua varinha e gritou "Aguamenti!"

As cortinas ficaram ensopadas em água, ficando preto como carvão. Albus olhou para o canto e viu Louis segurando a varinha nas mãos, parecendo aterrorizado.

Albus correu até ele e tentou disfarçadamente tirar a varinha dele, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse visto quem o havia feito. Seu plano falhou no entanto. Muitos de seus primos o encaravam, incrédulos. Albus tentou gaguejar um pedido de desculpas, mas foi interrompido por seu pai, que acabara de entrar na sala de jantar.

"Albus está tudo bem, nós vamos consertar isso. Por que você não vai para o seu quarto por um tempo? Para que possamos esclarecer isso?"

Albus não precisou ser avisado duas vezes. Ele subiu as escadas correndo, enfiando a varinha no bolso de trás. Completamente envergonhado com o que acabara de acontecer, ele correu para o primeiro quarto que encontrou.

Colocando-se na cama, ele olhou em volta para o quarto. Era claramente um quarto de hóspedes; não havia decorações de nenhum tipo nele. Ele se virou e viu um baú escondido no canto. Imaginando que ele poderia muito bem saber em qual quarto ele estava, ele caminhou em direção a ele e o abriu.

Ele imediatamente reconheceu que era de Rose. Havia livros amontoados em todos os cantos, alguns livros didáticos, outros cadernos que pareciam estar completamente cheios. No canto, no entanto, ele notou um livro que também não conseguia identificar. Era pequeno e vermelho, com desenhos dourados na capa. Curiosamente, ele pegou e abriu na primeira página. Na contracapa, na letra imaculada de Rose, dizia Propriedade de Rose Ginerva Weasley.

Albus fechou o livro e instintivamente olhou ao redor da sala. Ele ainda estava sozinho. Como ele não tinha ideia de onde Rose ou sua irmã estavam, ele só podia assumir que eles estavam juntos, possivelmente com o irmão de Rose, Hugo. Quanto tempo levaria antes que ela voltasse?

Ele disse a si mesmo para não olhar. Mas ele estava curioso sobre o seu conteúdo. Muito curioso, de fato. Ele não era amigo de Rose nos primeiros dois meses e meio da escola. Ele sabia o que estava pensando, mas e ela? Seu melhor julgamento lhe disse para não abri-lo, nem mesmo para ler a primeira entrada. Mas ainda assim ... como poderia realmente doer, desde que ele não fosse pego? Ele abriu o diário na primeira página e começou a ler.

1 de setembro,

Fui selecionado para a Gryffindor, é claro, exatamente como eu sabia que faria. Mamãe e papai ficarão orgulhosos. Mas Albus foi classificado na Slytherin! Eu não acredito. Papai sempre dizia que os sonserinos eram os piores da nossa espécie. Mas duvido que Al mudaria, não é? Ele ainda seria meu primo, não seria?

As meninas do meu dormitório são legais. Eu tenho que conversar com alguns deles no jantar, e eles parecem do tipo que vai ser muito divertido compartilhar um quarto. A aula começa no terceiro! Mal posso esperar para começar a Transfiguração!

Albus olhou para a página surpreso. Nada muito ruim. Ela até parecia estar um pouco na defensiva dele. O que havia mudado? Ele começou a folhear as páginas, procurando sinais de seu nome. Ele encontrou uma algumas páginas depois.

28 de setembro,

Mirra e Zoey me apresentaram a alguns dos caras da Gryffindor. Eles me disseram que eu precisava tirar o nariz dos livros e começar a me divertir um pouco mais. Joguei Gobstones com seus amigos Donovan e Charles, que são super fofos, e nos divertimos muito, mesmo que eu sempre perdesse.

Eu notei que Al tem me dado muitos olhares feios ultimamente. Eu realmente não posso culpá-lo, porque sou eu quem não está falando. Mas ele está na Slytherin! Ele pode realmente me culpar? Charles e eles estavam brincando e eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele tinha um bom argumento. Ele disse que estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho em seguir os passos do tio Harry.

Mirra acha que eu deveria ser apenas sua amiga. Ela acha que ele é legal, independentemente da casa em que ele está. Acho que ela não entende. Ela não tem uma casa de família.

Albus sentiu dois sentimentos diferentes surgirem simultaneamente em seu estômago. O primeiro foi nojo absoluto de Rose por rir dele pelas costas, no entanto, ele pensou amargamente, há muito que suspeitava. E o segundo, sem surpresa, foi uma onda de gratidão por Mirra. A opinião dela era imparcial

Ela o julgou unicamente por seu caráter e fez amizade com ele em vez de se afastar. Ele deixou esses sentimentos confortá-lo enquanto ele folheava mais páginas, eventualmente chegando à metade do livro.

5 de novembro,

Estou começando a me sentir muito mal com toda essa situação com Albus. James começou a me dar esses olhares realmente terríveis, e ele disse algumas coisas muito dolorosas para mim também. Então ele começou a me ignorar. A maioria dos meus amigos disse para não se preocupar com isso. Mirra disse que era um sinal.

Mas Mirra também está agindo de maneira muito estranha. Estou começando a me preocupar com meu amigo. Ela parecia muito chateada pela última semana e ficou muito brava com uma carta que seus pais lhe enviaram. Eu li a carta quando ela não estava olhando, e parece que seus pais estão pedindo que ela faça alguma coisa. Eles continuaram mencionando uma "chave" e destravando a "masmorra" para continuar o trabalho de "Merlin". Eu não sei muito sobre Mer-

Albus foi parado em sua leitura pelo som de passos subindo as escadas. Ele rapidamente fechou o diário e o guardou de volta no porta-malas de Rose, esperando que não o tivesse colocado muito longe do seu lugar habitual. Ele pulou na cama bem a tempo de ver Rose e sua irmã entrar.

Era estranho olhar para ela sob uma nova luz. Ele sabia um pouco mais sobre por que ela o tratara tão mal, mas não podia deixar transparecer isso. Ele e Rose agora eram amigos, mas ele sabia que, se ela descobrisse que ele lera o diário dela, logo estariam tão distantes quanto no primeiro dia de aula.

"Al, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Rose perguntou. "Sua mãe disse que precisamos decorar a árvore."

"Oh ... bem, eles me enviaram para cá porque fiz uma bagunça lá embaixo. Está tudo limpo?"

"Acho que sim ... além das cortinas. Elas parecem irreparáveis."

Albus acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, tendo tido um sonho terrível em que Morrison foi recolocado na Gryffindor, deixando-o completamente sozinho na Slytherin. Ele silenciosamente desceu as escadas para pegar um pouco de água, esquecendo completamente que hoje era Natal. Não foi até ver a árvore, completamente decorada com o que pareciam mil presentes debaixo dela, que ele se lembrou. Quando ele estava se virando para voltar para o andar de cima, ouviu uma voz calma dizer "Olá Albus. Você acordou um pouco cedo, não está?"

Ele se virou e viu sua tia Hermione sorrindo para ele. "São quase cinco horas. Todo mundo deveria acordar por volta das seis. Quer se juntar a mim e a Monstro para o chá?"

Ele a seguiu até a cozinha, onde viu duas canecas de chá sobre a mesa. Em uma extremidade da mesa, ele viu um elfo doméstico extremamente velho, magro e cinza, que ele sabia ser Monstro. Apesar de ter vivido com ele a vida inteira, ele mal se comunicou com o elfo doméstico. Embora ele soubesse que frequentemente ajudava sua mãe a cozinhar e limpar, ele foi informado de que passava a maior parte do tempo no sótão, onde preferia ficar. Estranhamente, as únicas vezes que ele o viu sair do quarto foram quando tia Hermione estava visitando.

"Então, o que você está pensando, Al?" sua tia perguntou a ele.

"Erm nada realmente - só estou animado depois."

"Realmente?" ela disse enquanto lhe servia uma xícara de chá. "Então, o que te manteve acordado?"

"Nada. Apenas um pesadelo. Não consigo lembrar o que era", ele mentiu.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar muito consciente, antes de se sentar à mesa e abrir o jornal. Verdade seja dita, no entanto, ele tinha algo que queria perguntar a ela. A entrada no diário de Rose o intrigara. Ele estava curioso sobre o que os pais de Mirra poderiam ter escrito para ela que envolviam Merlin.

"Tia Hermione", ele disse, e ela ergueu os olhos do jornal. "Quem era Merlin?"

Ela deu-lhe um olhar muito curioso e tomou um grande gole de chá. "Por que você pergunta a Al?"

"Bem, eu sei que você sabe muito sobre história ... e eu ouço muito o nome ... com a barba de Merlin e a Ordem de Merlin. Eu só estava curioso sobre quem ele era."

"Bem, Merlin é considerado o bruxo mais poderoso e bem-sucedido de todos os tempos", disse ela.

"Então ele era definitivamente real?" Albus perguntou. Ele viu Monstro olhando para ele pelo canto do olho.

"Ah, sim, ele era definitivamente real. Ele viveu mais de cem, eu acredito. Ele é responsável por muitas descobertas mágicas, descobertas que mais tarde se tornariam imperativas para nossa espécie. A varinha, aparatação, todo tipo de coisa. É por isso que ele é tão popular. "

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Ah, ele morreu de velhice. Ele nunca procurou a imortalidade ou algo assim. Muitas pessoas pensam que ele estava mais do que disposto a simplesmente se tornar um com a natureza."

"Um com a natureza?" Albus perguntou a ela, agora absolutamente cheio de curiosidade.

"Bem, a grande coisa de Merlin, ou pelo menos, isso é o que foi registrado na história ... é que Merlin amava a natureza. Os animais, o vento, as plantas ... tudo sobre isso. Muita gente parece pensar que ele simplesmente ... obliterou a si mesmo. Apenas decidiu se tornar um com o que amava. "

"Ele tinha masmorras?" Albus perguntou. Ele percebeu pela expressão no rosto de sua tia que ele havia ido longe demais. Não havia como ele adivinhar aleatoriamente sobre uma masmorra envolvida com Merlin. Ela não o pressionou para obter detalhes.

"Bem, ele tinha muitas masmorras. Masmorras eram onde ele costumava esconder seus pertences. Muito poucos foram encontrados. Eles precisavam ser construídos sobre fundamentos mágicos. Houve muita pesquisa feita sobre a localização de alguns dos eles ... mas nenhuma pista em particular - "

Ela foi interrompida pela entrada de Rose e Lily, que pareciam estar mais do que prontas para abrir presentes.

"Bem, suponho que isso termine essa conversa", disse sua tia. "Acho que devo acordar seus pais."

Albus teve uma manhã de Natal muito típica. Ele e os primos abriram os presentes sem hesitar. Albus recebeu inúmeras coisas que ele nem tinha planejado receber. Cargas de doces que variam de sapos de chocolate a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, seu suéter típico da vovó Weasley (embora este ano fosse esmeralda em vez de scarlett), uma variedade de produtos Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes e várias outras coisas dessa natureza. Ele foi pegar seu último presente, que estava bastante fundo debaixo da árvore, quando uma mão em seu braço o deteve.

"Mais tarde" sua mãe disse a ele.

Seu jantar de Natal também foi mais do mesmo. Ele e sua família passaram a maior parte do tempo conversando em seções divididas. Seu pai, irmão e a maioria de seus tios estavam em uma conversa acalorada sobre quadribol, James alegando irritantemente que ele já era melhor do que seu pai. Sua mãe e tias estavam discutindo política. Ele próprio não falou muito. Não que ele não estivesse de bom humor, ele estava simplesmente ocupado com o jantar. Sua mãe havia feito presunto, peru, batatas assadas, torta de bife e rim, milho e várias outras coisas que lembraram a Albus do banquete que ele desfrutara de sua primeira noite como Hogwarts. A conversa parou no entanto, quando houve uma batida repentina na porta.

"Albus, você conseguiu isso?" o pai dele perguntou. "Provavelmente é Neville, ele disse que pode parar por aqui."

Albus levantou-se do assento e caminhou até a porta. Houve outra batida e Albus a abriu. "Oi Nev-" ele parou no meio da frase. Não era Neville. Era o diretor Ares.

Ele não sorriu para Albus, mas o cumprimentou. "Boa noite, Albus", ele disse secamente. "Seu pai está em casa? É bastante importante-"

"-Estou bem aqui Red" veio uma voz do corredor. Seu pai estava casualmente encostado na moldura da porta, com um olhar de curiosidade. "Você vai se juntar a nós para jantar?"

"Receio que não, Sr. Potter, estou aqui a negócios", respondeu ele.

Albus olhou do diretor para o pai, completamente confuso. Que negócio eles poderiam ter juntos?

"Albus, vá terminar o jantar e diga à sua mãe que eu vou entrar. Só vou conversar com um velho amigo."

Albus sabia que não havia sentido em discutir o assunto. O rosto do pai ficou tão sério quanto o do diretor. O lado de Albus deu um passo em frente ao pai e voltou para a cozinha, que agora estava silenciosa, cheia de pessoas esperando para saber quem havia chegado.

"Quem foi?" Tio Ron perguntou.

"O diretor" Albus respondeu.

"O que? Reginald Ares? Aqui? Aquele bas-"

"Ronald!" sua tia gritou.

Eles esperaram na mesa de jantar, ninguém tocando sua comida. Não havia som do lado de fora da cozinha, seu pai e o diretor estavam definitivamente tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Após cinco minutos, porém, seu pai voltou, com um sorriso extremamente falso.

"Por que vocês não estão comendo? O recheio é delicioso!" ele disse em um tom alegre, mas exigente. Houve uma corrida imediata para a panela, e o jantar prosseguiu normalmente.

Albus estava sentado em seu quarto naquela noite muito cheio e muito pronto para dormir. O jantar estava delicioso e ele estava mais do que pronto para começar a trabalhar no suprimento aparentemente interminável de doces que recebera. No momento em que ele estava se afastando, ouviu uma batida na porta.

"Entre" ele disse.

Para sua surpresa, sua mãe entrou

carregando o pacote muito fino que ele reconheceu como seu antes. "Eu tenho outro presente para você", disse ela com um sorriso.

Curioso quanto ao que era tão secreto que não poderia ter sido aberto mais cedo, ele levantou o cobertor e sentou na cama. Ele pegou o pacote e o abriu. Para seu choque, uma capa prateada semelhante a seda saiu.

"Capa da invisibilidade do pai!" ele exclamou.

"Shhh", disse a mãe. "Eu não quero que ninguém saiba que você tem."

"Mas não deveria ser dado a James?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, nós pensamos sobre isso", disse ela. "Mas achamos que ele não tinha muita utilidade, pois ele já roubou um mapa muito útil de seu pai."

Albus não tinha idéia do que ela queria dizer com mapa, mas também não se importava. Ele já havia se levantado e deslizado a capa sobre os ombros. Ele viu seu corpo desaparecer embaixo dele.

"Cuide bem disso", ela disse a ele. "Feliz Natal Albus."

Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha antes de desligar as luzes e sair. Albus se arrastou de volta para a cama, mas descobriu que não estava tão cansado quanto antes de sua mãe entrar. Uma capa de invisibilidade ... agora ele tinha a liberdade de vagar por Hogwarts pelo tempo que quisesse. Tudo o que ele precisava agora era um lugar para ir.

Scorpius Malfoy

Capítulo 8: Scorpius Malfoy

Embora até Albus tivesse que admitir que era estranho, ele descobriu que quanto mais tempo passava em casa, mais saudades de casa. Ele estava longe de Hogwarts por alguns dias, mas ele já estava desejando entrar no castelo e fazer mágica; para conversar com seus amigos e visitar Hagrid, e ele até sentia falta de sentar ao lado do fogo e fazer sua lição de casa.

Não que suas férias fossem ruins, no entanto. Ele gostava de descansar em sua casa grande, comendo mais doces do que ele podia contar e se divertindo com as várias travessuras de seus primos mais novos. Ele também passara grande parte do tempo pensando no que lera no diário de Rose. A parte sobre Mirra e Merlin era particularmente interessante para ele. Ele tentou se perguntar de que maneira eles poderiam estar conectados, mas, verdade seja dita, ele não se esforçou muito. Do jeito que ele via, se era algo importante, ele e Mirra eram bons amigos o suficiente para que ela já tivesse dito a ele de qualquer maneira.

Mas, apesar de desfrutar de seu período de relaxamento, ele estava ansioso para entrar no trem e, mais importante, experimentar sua nova capa. Então, quando chegou o dia da partida, Albus estava bastante entusiasmado.

Como agora era típico na casa dos Potter, a manhã em que eles deveriam embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts era calma para alguns, agitada para outros.

"Mãe" James gemeu sonolento às oito e meia da manhã. "Não consigo encontrar meu livro de Transfiguração."

"Você checou seu porta-malas, onde você o deixou?" sua mãe perguntou enquanto passava mais torradas para Lily, que mais uma vez estaria vendo seus irmãos partirem para Hogwarts.

"Oh, certo", ele respondeu brilhantemente antes de correr para o andar de cima.

Albus, que fora esperto o suficiente para fazer as malas na noite anterior, estava se servindo de presunto e ovos enquanto observava seu irmão procurar seus pertences. Foi uma visão bastante divertida. Ele estava tão sonolento que era mais provável que procurasse alguma coisa nas almofadas do sofá antes de verificar o chão do quarto.

"Acho que esqueci de lhe dizer, querida, mas só serei eu que a levarei para a plataforma hoje", disse a mãe, acrescentando mais ovos ao prato.

Albus quase engasgou com a comida. "O que - o quê? Por quê?" ele perguntou, tentando não parecer muito chateado. "Não vejo papai há dois dias e ele disse que definitivamente nos levaria!"

Sua mãe franziu o cenho. "Eu sei, mas ele foi chamado ao escritório ontem à noite, houve um ataque em Bristol e o ministro pediu que ele ajudasse. Ele não estava planejando continuar."

Apesar de decepcionado, Albus não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco intrigado. Kingsley Shacklebolt, o Ministro da Magia, era um velho amigo da família, e geralmente era muito bom quando se tratava de resolver as coisas com bruxos das trevas, tendo sido o próprio Auror. O fato de que ele precisava da ajuda de seu pai era realmente incomum.

E agora que Albus realmente pensava nisso ... não havia algo que ele queria perguntar ao pai antes do intervalo começar? Algo que envolvia ... ou pelo menos ele pensava que envolvia aurores. O que foi isso? Infelizmente, sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida por um grito alto do segundo andar.

"Mãe! Não consigo encontrar minha varinha!" James gritou.

"Você checou seu bolso de trás!" ela gritou de volta.

"Oh, certo", eles o ouviram murmurar.

"De qualquer maneira" sua mãe começou, voltando-se para Albus. "Como está a sala necessária?" ela disse com um sorriso.

"O quarto de quê? Oh, o quarto que o pai mencionou. Não estava lá", ele disse enquanto enchia a boca com mais presunto.

"O que?" ela perguntou. "Ele lhe deu as instruções certas? É o sétimo andar, bem perto da tapeçaria de Barn-"

"Mãe, eu sei o que ele disse", ele respondeu. "Acredite, eu tentei algumas vezes. Acho que não está mais lá. Acho que ele se moveu ou foi destruído durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Qual foi o problema, afinal?" ele perguntou.

Sua mãe olhou para o teto, profundamente pensativa, aparentemente pensando no que ele havia dito. "Bem, eu suponho que poderia ter desaparecido ou mudado ... mas isso é duvidoso. Não é da natureza da sala. Estou tentando pensar em um motivo pelo qual-"

"Mãe!" veio outro grito do segundo andar.

"O que!" ela gritou de volta, claramente irritada desta vez.

"Não importa, eu achei" ele ouviu o irmão gritar de volta.

No entanto, eles não conseguiram continuar a conversa, pois segundos depois um carro do ministério preto parou na frente da casa. Albus subiu as escadas para pegar seu porta-malas, enquanto sua mãe limpava os pratos e saía para conversar com o motorista. Em questão de minutos, Albus, Lily e um James muito desgrenhado estavam na traseira do carro, com a bagagem magicamente colocada no porta-malas.

"Tudo bem, agora são nove horas, uma viagem de duas horas e o trem sai às onze", sua mãe disse a eles do banco da frente. "Você acha que poderia saber como acelerar isso?" ela perguntou ao motorista.

Ele deu um sorriso largo, apertou um pequeno botão vermelho sob o volante e, em segundos, eles estavam acelerando, desviando-se entre carros cujos ocupantes pareciam completamente alheios ao fato de que um carro estava se espremendo entre eles, percorrendo 160 quilômetros por hora.

Graças à disposição do motorista de "acelerar", eles chegaram à estação de King's Cross cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos antes do que haviam planejado, o que significava que Albus teria tempo de sobra para procurar seus amigos. Ele casualmente caminhou em direção à plataforma e, certificando-se de que nenhum trouxa estivesse olhando, passou pela barreira depois que James o fez.

Ele esperava precisar procurar na plataforma por seus amigos, mas mal conseguira passar quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

"Oi! Albus!" ele se virou e viu Morrison correndo em sua direção, Mirra a poucos metros atrás dele. Morrison deu-lhe um tapa rápido nas costas, seguido por um breve abraço de Mirra.

"Seus amigos, Al?" sua mãe perguntou.

"Sim" Albus respondeu distraidamente. Ele estava olhando para Morrison, que parecia estar quase desmaiando. Demorou alguns momentos para Albus perceber o que ele estava tão pasmo; ele era um fã de Holyhead Harpies.

Sua mãe lançou um olhar muito perplexo para Morrison, sem saber por que ele a olhava tão atentamente. Eles foram salvos, no entanto, pela chegada do tio Ron e Rose.

Eles passaram vários minutos conversando distraidamente antes de os alunos começarem a embarcar no trem. A mãe de Albus deu-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha e disse-lhe para escrever para ela quando ele se aproximou do trem, Rose, Mirra e Morrison logo atrás dele. James já havia entrado no trem, sem dúvida ansioso para se encontrar com uma de suas muitas namoradas. Alvo podia ouvir Lily choramingando ao lado de sua mãe.

"Não é justo", ela estava dizendo. "Eu posso fazer mágica e tudo!"

A mãe dele acenou para Albus dizendo para ele embarcar, depois revirou os olhos como se dissesse "Apenas vá, eu vou resolver isso."

Albus fez o que lhe disseram e começou a procurar um compartimento, sentindo-se um tanto estranho ao fazê-lo. A última vez que esteve aqui, ele estava preocupado em ser ordenado, tentando se encaixar e procurando um lugar para sentar. Agora, no entanto, as coisas eram diferentes. Ele se estabeleceu em um compartimento no meio do trem com seus amigos e observou quando eles imediatamente começaram a conversar sobre suas férias. Rose foi rápida em mencionar as pilhas de livros que havia recebido, e Morrison estava falando sobre um incidente bastante infeliz, no qual o tio desajeitado de alguma maneira conseguiu enfiar um garfo no olho.

"Sim, foi terrível. O jantar de Natal foi arruinado e tudo mais. Tivemos que levá-lo a um hospital trouxa e tudo mais, pois era o mais próximo. No segundo em que o viram, o levaram direto para o pronto-socorro", disse ele.

ER ... ER ... a frase tocou um sino para Albus por algum motivo. "Claro!" ele exclamou, batendo na testa

A conversa ao seu redor parou, os três amigos olhando para ele em choque. "Erm ... não é nada", ele disse a eles. "Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa", ele lhes disse.

Eles continuaram olhando para ele por mais alguns segundos antes de Morrison começar a falar novamente. Mas Albus não estava ouvindo dessa vez. EP. Essa foi a frase que ele ouviu Neville usar, e era sobre isso que ele queria perguntar ao pai. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de fazê-lo, estava ocupado pensando no diário de Rose ... e no que havia dito sobre Mirra.

E assim que ele pensou nisso, ele instintivamente olhou para ela. Ela parecia a mesma. Ela estava ouvindo Morrison muito atentamente, mas parecia bem. Albus lembrou-se do que havia pensado alguns dias atrás. Se algo estivesse errado, certamente ela teria contado a alguém.

A viagem a Hogwarts foi muito mais rápida do que Albus pensava que seria, e logo eles estavam subindo para seus dormitórios, satisfeitos com um banquete fantástico e mais do que prontos para adormecer. Quando Albus puxou as cortinas em volta da cama, viu Scorpius Malfoy deitado sozinho, olhando para o teto. Albus abriu a boca por uma fração de segundo - para dizer qualquer coisa, para perguntar como estava suas férias ou para perguntar o que ele havia conseguido -, mas acabou decidindo contra. Em vez disso, ele afastou o pensamento de sua mente e rolou, pensando que Scorpius Malfoy era apenas um mistério que ele nunca resolveria.

Se os alunos esperavam que os professores lhes dessem algum tempo para se recuperarem de suas férias antes de começarem a voltar ao trabalho, eles estavam completamente errados. A quantidade de trabalho que os professores estavam fazendo agora tornava quase impossível para eles ter algum tempo livre. O professor Bellinger havia explicado a eles que agora que os exames estavam chegando oficialmente (apesar de faltarem seis meses), era tarefa do professor ensinar coisas novas toda semana, além de revisar completamente o que eles já sabiam.

Albus teve que admitir que estava preocupado com os exames. Com base em seus ensaios e resultados de testes, ele e Morrison estavam apenas descartando "A's" em Transfiguração e Feitiços, e Albus estava quase certo de que ele estava abaixo da média em Astronomia. Ele continuou se saindo bem em Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e o Professor Longbottom havia orgulhosamente excluído que todas as Plantas de Alerta Assírias do estudante (que agora estavam totalmente ativas e duas vezes mais cruéis) estavam se saindo bem.

O resultado do aumento do trabalho foi que Albus se encontrou, mais uma vez, na companhia de Morrison à meia-noite da quinta-feira da semana seguinte ao retorno deles. O professor Darvy teve a gentileza de não fazer a lição de casa na semana anterior, então eles só tinham que se preocupar com a Transfiguração. O ensaio ainda era um dos mais difíceis do ano, no entanto, e Albus se viu olhando fixamente para o jornal, tentando desesperadamente lembrar por que trocar um objeto era mais eficiente do que simplesmente desaparecer um.

O familiar bater de livros disse a Albus que Morrison havia desistido completamente de seu ensaio, algo que Albus se acostumou bastante. Ele murmurou uma "boa noite" e caminhou até os dormitórios, deixando Albus sozinho no escuro, o fogo fornecendo sua única fonte de luz. Meia hora depois, porém, esse não era o caso.

Assim como aconteceu semanas atrás, um pequeno raio de luz começou a piscar ao redor da sala. Abaixando-se atrás da mesa em que estava trabalhando, viu Scorpius piscando a luz da varinha nos cantos. Ele deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e saiu da sala comunal. Albus ficou imóvel, como havia feito na primeira vez. Ele ainda estava bastante curioso para saber onde Scorpius precisava chegar tão tarde, mas, como na última vez, ele não estava pronto para espionar alguém.

Ou ele estava?

Albus correu escada acima para o dormitório e começou a procurar rapidamente em sua mala.

"Whassamatter?" Morrison sussurrou grogue.

"Nada" Albus respondeu, encontrando a Capa da Invisibilidade e puxando-a para fora do porta-malas. "Apenas volte para a cama", ele disse enquanto descia as escadas.

Puxando a capa ao redor dele e certificando-se de que estava bem dentro dela, ele correu pela porta e saiu para as masmorras. Scorpius não estava à vista. Ele correu pelo labirinto, esperando que o pegasse antes de chegar à escada. Ele foi bem sucedido. Ele viu Scorpius caminhando lentamente em direção ao conjunto de escadas que os levariam para fora das masmorras.

Mais uma vez, certificando-se de que ele estava completamente coberto pela capa

ele seguiu atrás dele, tomando cuidado para não dar passos barulhentos. Ele ficou a cerca de um metro e meio dele enquanto o seguia pelas escadas, esperando que sua respiração pesada não o denunciasse. Em mais de uma ocasião, Scorpius parou de andar e se virou, forçando Albus a parar de se mover no meio do passo e ficar o mais imóvel possível.

Eles continuaram subindo as escadas até chegarem ao chão; Albus não tinha certeza de qual, ele não estava contando. Scorpius começou a andar pelo longo corredor, Albus silenciosamente seguindo atrás dele. Ele tentou descobrir em que andar eles estavam tentando reconhecer os retratos ao seu redor, mas logo ficou muito claro onde eles estavam.

Scorpius parou e agora estava olhando para um trecho em branco da parede, do outro lado da tapeçaria de Barnabus, o Barmy. Ele então começou a andar em frente à parede em branco e, após alguns segundos, uma grande porta apareceu bem no centro. O queixo de Albus caiu. Algo estalou em seu cérebro. O quarto nunca se foi. Albus não poderia ter entrado em todos esses meses atrás porque havia sido ocupado ... por Scorpius. E agora que ele pensava nisso, ele não tinha visto Scorpius no sétimo andar daquele dia? Apenas momentos antes de ele tentar entrar na sala? Ele esbarrou nele, não foi?

Antes que seu cérebro tivesse mais tempo para registrar o que havia acontecido naquele dia, Scorpius entrou na sala, a porta agora se fechando atrás dele. Sabendo que ele só tinha alguns segundos preciosos antes que a sala fosse selada novamente, ele rapidamente entrou antes que a porta se fechou atrás dele. Ao fazê-lo, ele sentiu um tremendo puxão em volta dos ombros. A capa estava presa na porta e fora arrancada dele.

Ele deu um grande suspiro e mergulhou na capa, mas já era tarde demais. Scorpius se virou e sacou a varinha, agora apontando diretamente para o peito de Albus.

"Como você-" ele começou. Mas um segundo depois, seus próprios olhos responderam por ele. Ele viu a capa nas mãos de Albus. "Uma capa de invisibilidade", disse ele. "Claro. Eu sabia que tinha ouvido alguém atrás de mim."

Ele ainda estava com a varinha apontada para Albus, que agora estava com as mãos para cima como se estivesse sendo preso. Ele queria dizer algo, mas não tinha certeza do que. O que você diz a alguém quando ele o pega seguindo?

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, ele conseguiu gaguejar uma pergunta. "Como- como você sabe sobre este quarto?"

Scorpius tinha uma expressão muito intensa no rosto, mas começara a recuar. Sua varinha, no entanto, ainda estava apontando diretamente para ele. "Meu pai me contou. Antes do ano começar. Ele costumava usá-lo muito nos dias dele. Acho que o seu lhe contou o mesmo?" ele perguntou.

Sua voz ainda era intimidadora, mas Albus estava um pouco mais confortável agora que ele havia sido abordado. Scorpius ainda estava disposto a conversar, não duelar.

"Sim, ele disse. Disse que seria útil quando eu precisasse ficar sozinha", disse ele. "Não tenho muita certeza do que há de tão bom nisso."

Ele estava sendo completamente honesto. O quarto não era muito espetacular. Tinha uma única cadeira, confortável, procurando com certeza, mas ainda assim uma delas. Ao lado havia uma mesa bastante grande, mas era só isso. O resto da sala estava vazio. Eles estavam cercados por nada além de paredes em branco. Albus notou que algumas partes do muro estavam enegrecidas e pareciam ter sido atingidas pelo fogo em algum momento, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, Scorpius começou a falar.

"Este lugar é chamado de Sala Precisa", ele disse a ele. "Poucas pessoas sabem disso. Ouvi dizer que era popular nos dias de meu pai, mas até onde eu sei, ninguém mais entrou nisso o ano todo. Acho que nem todos têm pais que lembram Hogwarts tão claramente quanto os nossos. E o que é isso?" tão bom nisso é que você pode passar todo o seu tempo aqui, sozinho. Ninguém e nada para se preocupar. "

Ele disse a última parte com determinação feroz, como se fosse um código para viver.

"Mas erm ... o que você faz aqui?" Albus perguntou.

Scorpius abaixou a varinha neste momento, aparentemente tendo percebido que Albus não era uma ameaça. "Eu li. E estudo. Sozinho." ele disse simplesmente.

"Ler?"

Scorpius sentou-se na única cadeira e pôs os pés à mesa. "É uma coisa nova", disse ele. "Eles colocam palavras nas páginas e você aprende com elas. Algumas pessoas pensam que isso será grande em alguns anos", disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu sei o que é ler" Albus disse friamente. Scorpius era obviamente muito sarcástico

algo que ele não esperava com base em sua natureza geralmente tímida. "Eu só perguntei porque você nem tem livros", ele respondeu com um sorriso. Isso vai calá-lo, ele disse a si mesmo.

"Eu não?" ele respondeu confiante, com um sorriso que lembrava muito o rosto de Albus. Ele apontou a cabeça para o canto, e Albus viu, para sua surpresa, uma grande prateleira de livros que certamente não estavam lá segundos antes.

"Como-" ele começou.

"Outra coisa que torna a Sala Precisa tão grande", disse Scorpius. "Mas agora eu tenho uma pergunta para você."

Albus se preparou para a pergunta que ele sabia que estava por vir.

"Por que você estava me seguindo?" ele perguntou.

Albus tentou formular palavras, mas não conseguiu. Honestamente, ele não sabia o que o havia levado a correr e pegar sua capa, além da pura curiosidade. Mas ele tinha uma sensação engraçada de que essa resposta não seria suficiente.

"Não importa. Nem se incomode em responder" Scorpius disse friamente. "Eu já sei o porquê."

"Você- você faz?" Albus não esperava isso. Mesmo ele não sabia o porquê.

"Você acha que eu não estou bem. Não posso culpá-lo. Qualquer outro Malfoy e você estaria certo", disse ele com ar irônico.

"O que te faz dizer isso?"

Scorpius bufou. "Não finja que você não conhece minha família. Eu certamente conheço a sua, e estou disposto a apostar que você ouviu algumas histórias sombrias sobre meu pai. E também estou disposto a apostar que elas ' é tudo verdade ", acrescentou amargamente, mais para si mesmo do que para Albus.

"Isso não é verdade" Albus mentiu. Ele não tinha ouvido coisas terríveis de seu pai, mas seu tio disse algumas coisas bastante cruéis sobre a família Malfoy. Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente a Scorpius (uma cadeira que, como a estante de livros, não estava lá segundos antes) e tentou relaxar, pensando no que dizer. "Meu pai me disse uma vez que não importa quem veio antes de você. Importa quem você se torna. E eu quero dizer - acho que ele está certo, não é? Se tudo o que somos é a pessoa que veio antes de nós, então ninguém jamais mudaria. Seria apenas um ciclo sem fim, não mudaria? E talvez seu pai não seja tão ruim assim. Ele não está em Azkaban, está?

Ele esperava desesperadamente que tivesse feito sentido, mas no caso de não ter conseguido fazê-lo, ele queria ter feito uma pergunta para recorrer. Scorpius encostou-se na cadeira, aparentemente pensando profundamente. Após cerca de meio minuto, ele se inclinou para frente.

"Não, ele não está em Azkaban. E você faz um bom argumento."

Albus ficou feliz ao notar que ele não parecia tão arrogante ou sardônico como antes. Pelo contrário, ele parecia impressionado. Albus tentou esconder seu sorriso. Por alguma razão, ele sentiu que Scorpius Malfoy era o tipo de pessoa que você não queria mostrar sinais de fraqueza também.

"Mas então por que você estava me seguindo?" ele perguntou, tirando Albus de sua concentração.

"Huh? Oh- certo. Eu só estava curioso" ele disse com um encolher de ombros, se chutando mentalmente. Ele não tinha acabado de dizer a si mesmo para não dizer isso?

Ele viu Scorpius examiná-lo, olhos estreitos, aparentemente tentando deduzir se isso era ou não uma resposta suficiente. Depois de um minuto, ele disse: "Tudo bem. Isso faz sentido. Não é sempre que alguém simplesmente vagueia pelo castelo à noite".

Albus deu um suspiro de alívio. De repente, ele se sentiu muito confortável. Nesse ponto, ele sentiu que estava o mais pronto possível para perguntar a Scorpius o que mais lhe interessava.

"Como é que você realmente não fala com ninguém?" ele deixou escapar.

Scorpius lançou-lhe um olhar chocado, mas não pareceu incomodado com a pergunta. "Minha família não é tão popular quanto a sua. Muitas pessoas ... muitas pessoas sabem o que meu pai era. Não tenho pressa de fazer amizade com alguém que já ouviu falar meu sobrenome antes." Além disso, estou sempre estudando de qualquer maneira. Minha mãe me disse que, como minha vida social foi destruída desde o início, minha educação teve que tomar o centro do palco. "

Albus olhou para ele, horrorizado. "Mas- você não pode simplesmente desistir de amigos por causa de como seu pai era! Por causa de como são as pessoas ao seu redor! Olhe para mim! Estou na Slytherin e fiz amigos de qualquer maneira!"

"Bom ponto. Por que você está na Slytherin?"

"Porque-" Albus começou. Mas ele realmente não sabia como terminar. Por que ele estava na Slytherin? Parecia tão lógico na época ... o Chapéu Seletor o deixara escolher em qualquer lugar. "Porque eu sabia que era onde eu deveria estar", ele terminou enigmaticamente.

Scorpius continuou a examiná-lo, mas agora mais com interesse do que ver se ele estava mentindo.

"Apenas tente fazer amigos

Confie em mim, é fácil. As pessoas o julgarão por quem você é. Não para quem você deveria ser ", ele disse a ele. Foi estranho dizer isso, mas ele estava confiante de que, no entanto, estava certo. Não foi assim que Mirra o julgou?

"Acho que sim", disse Scorpius. Albus lançou-lhe um olhar chocado. Ele não tinha contado com o que ele disse realmente funcionando, mas aparentemente tinha.

Decidindo que era melhor iniciar uma conversa que não fosse se Scorpius deveria ou não ser comparado ao pai, Albus começou mencionando o que sabia ser o único iniciador de conversas à prova de idiotas para um mago usar.

"Então você gosta de quadribol?" ele perguntou.

Scorpius deu-lhe um sorriso radiante, e em segundos eles começaram a discutir se os Wimbourne Wasps tinham ou não chance de disputar os playoffs quando sua estrela Seeker se machucou. Albus decidiu deixar de mencionar o quão terrível ele estava voando, pois Scorpius parecia bastante entusiasmado ao descrever as várias técnicas que seu pai havia lhe ensinado quando ele era mais jovem.

A conversa durou quase uma hora, momento em que Albus começou a se sentir sonolento. Ele percebeu que devia ter passado pelo menos três horas da manhã e, relutantemente, disse a Scorpius que precisava voltar à sala comunal para terminar seu ensaio sobre Transfiguração.

"Ah, você quer dizer o porquê mudar um objeto é melhor do que desaparecê-lo?" ele perguntou.

"Erm ... sim, é esse."

"Oh, isso foi fácil", disse Scorpius. "Basta escrever sobre como um objeto que foi trocado pode ser trocado de volta com o mesmo feitiço, mas um objeto desaparecido precisa ser conjurado de volta, usando um diferente."

Albus pensou nisso por alguns segundos antes de perceber que sua resposta fazia todo sentido. Sorrindo ao pensar em como o ensaio seria fácil agora, ele pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e jogou-a pelos ombros, deixando apenas a cabeça visível.

"Você vem?" ele perguntou a ele.

"Não, eu estou bem. Volto mais tarde, ainda há algumas horas antes do café da manhã."

"Ok, bem ... até mais tarde", ele disse com um sorriso.

"Certo ... vejo você mais tarde. E, a propósito, você não vai contar a mais ninguém sobre esta sala, vai?" Scorpius perguntou com um olhar muito tenso no rosto.

"Nah ... eu não vou" Albus respondeu.

E para a grande surpresa de Albus, Scorpius estendeu a mão. Albus olhou para ele por um segundo antes de estender a mão e sacudi-lo, depois saiu da sala e viu a porta atrás dele se dissolver na parede.

Ele entrou em seu dormitório alguns minutos depois, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele guardou a capa de volta na mala e se arrastou para a cama, decidindo que simplesmente terminaria o ensaio amanhã durante o café da manhã. Enquanto rolava de lado, ele se viu com o mesmo sentimento que teve no dia em que se tornou amigo de Mirra. De fato, a menos que Albus estivesse enganado, ele acabara de fazer amizade com um dos maiores inimigos de seu tio.

O Encontro dos Centauros

Capítulo 9: A Reunião de Centauros

Albus aprendeu rapidamente que ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy mudaria muito os anos restantes em Hogwarts. Scorpius era um gênio natural e sempre estava disposto a ajudar nos trabalhos de casa, embora ele não fizesse isso por ele. No começo, Albus não conseguia entender por que ele se recusava a fazê-lo, pois levava metade do tempo que levaria a mais alguém, mas Scorpius alegou que os professores estavam vendo sua amizade e que, se entregassem documentos quase idênticos, eles começariam a suspeitar de algo.

Além de ser uma tremenda ajuda nos trabalhos escolares, ele também achou que a aula era um pouco mais agradável agora. Scorpius tinha um humor rápido, seco e sarcástico, e Albus percebeu que se ele estivesse atento o suficiente, ele certamente estaria rindo quando Scorpius terminasse uma frase.

Os outros amigos de seu "grupo" pareciam estar divididos no meio quando se tratava dele. Mirra acolheu Scorpius alegremente, feliz por ele agora trabalhar com eles em suas aulas juntos, e na verdade agradeceu Albus por alcançá-lo. Morrison também não parecia se importar com ele, pois suas notas também estavam subindo com a ajuda dele, embora ele não entendesse completamente o senso de humor de Scorpius e parecesse pensar que algumas das coisas que ele disse eram absolutamente estranhas. Rose, por outro lado, o rejeitou.

"Ele é um Malfoy, Albus!" ela sussurrou para ele um dia durante a Herbologia. Foi permitido a Scorpius ir ao banheiro, e Rose estava usando esse tempo sem a presença dele para espancá-lo completamente, para desgosto de Mirra.

"Eu não vejo o que há de tão ruim nele", ela comentou. "Ele é muito legal e muito engraçado. Você só precisa se acostumar com o senso de humor dele."

Rose lançou-lhe um olhar sujo. "Você não entenderia, você não conhece a história da nossa família. Meu pai odeia o pai, o avô e qualquer pessoa nessa linhagem. Todas eram pessoas terríveis, e aposto que todo o meu sapo de chocolate coleção de cartões que ele não é diferente! "

"Você mal o vê. Você só compartilha três aulas conosco de qualquer maneira" Albus disse a ela. "E, além disso, julgar alguém pelos erros de outra pessoa não é justo."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar igualmente desagradável, mas virou-se para o grupo de dentes-de-leão venenosos que deveria estar colhendo e começou a agarrar furiosamente o cacho; Scorpius voltou do banheiro.

"Agora se apresse para a aula, só temos cinco minutos", dizia o professor Longbottom. "E também gostaria de parabenizar todos vocês por um trabalho bem feito com suas plantas de alerta!"

Ele virou à esquerda para mostrar as agora brilhantes plantas vermelhas movendo suas videiras rapidamente. Estavam sentados longe da sala, perto da janela onde mais luz do sol entrava pela estufa.

"Eles devem ser capazes de produzir sementes no início de junho e só precisarão ser regados uma vez por semana até então", gritou ele para a turma, que esticava o pescoço para ver o que havia mudado nas plantas.

Eles partiram cinco minutos depois para History of Magic, Scorpius olhando levemente para baixo. "O que ela tem contra mim?" ele perguntou a Albus. "Você disse que não importa quem era meu pai."

Albus franziu o cenho levemente enquanto voltavam para o castelo. "Algumas pessoas simplesmente não gostam muito de outras. Você vai crescer com o companheiro dela, confie em mim", ele disse a ele.

Albus não esperava estar correto, e ele estava certo ao assumir isso. Durante toda a semana seguinte, Rose continuou a lançar olhares sujos para Scorpius na aula, mas a essa altura ele finalmente começou a ignorá-los. Albus ficou feliz ao notar que ele estava, na maioria das vezes, mantendo suas observações cômicas e rápidas, apesar de estar bastante chateado com a idéia de que ele não foi totalmente bem-vindo ao grupo.

"Honestamente, não me lembro de usar metade desses ingredientes. Darvy é louco, ele acabou de ficar sem planos de aula", disse ele com ar irônico durante as Poções na semana seguinte.

Hoje, a lição deles era criar uma solução para calvície usando ingredientes usados nas aulas anteriores. O problema, é claro, era que eles haviam feito tantas tentativas e tentaram adivinhar que acabaram tendo que usar quase tudo no armário.

"Sim, eu também não me lembro de usar joaninhas fatiadas ou pele estragada", disse Morrison enquanto as jogava na poção preguiçosamente.

Eles estavam em grupos de três, com Albus, Scorpius e Morrison em uma mesa, enquanto Mirra, Rose e um garoto da Gryffindor chamado Donovan - de quem Albus não gostava particularmente - estavam à mesa logo atrás deles. Eles ainda conseguiram trabalhar juntos.

"O que aconteceria se eu jogasse alguns ovos podres doxy nessa coisa?" Albus perguntou a Scorpius.

"Nossa poção provavelmente explodiria", ele disse sombriamente, enquanto cortava lagartas.

"E as asas de libélula?" Morrison perguntou, segurando-os bem acima do caldeirão borbulhante.

"Então esta masmorra inteira estaria cheia de névoa" Scorpius respondeu distraidamente, ainda cortando lagartas.

Clang!

O caldeirão atrás deles tombou no segundo em que Scorpius terminou de falar. Donovan gritou "Oi!" e Rose levantou-se na cadeira, gritando quando o conteúdo roxo do caldeirão se espalhou pelo chão. Mirra, no entanto, permaneceu congelada em seu assento, um olhar de horror absoluto em seu rosto.

"O que você disse?" ela perguntou em um sussurro rouco para Scorpius. Ele olhou em volta para Albus e Morrison, os quais lhe deram uma expressão confusa.

"Eu - eu disse que toda essa masmorra estaria cheia de névoa", ele disse cautelosamente.

Ela quase riu de alívio. "Oh ... tudo bem", ela acrescentou com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Foi uma mudança bastante dramática. Segundos antes, ela parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, mas agora parecia absolutamente jubilosa.

"Não, não está tudo bem!" Donovan gritou com ela. "Eu tenho poção derramada na minha frente, e agora não temos nada para entregar!" ele disse, puxando suas vestes para revelar uma grande mancha nelas.

"Acho que você não tem nada com que se preocupar", disse Scorpius. "Suas vestes já estavam sujas, e sua poção não chegaria a ser aprovada. Roxo

Era para ser verde claro ", disse ele com um sorriso.

A turma ao seu redor riu e, antes que Donovan pudesse revidar, o professor Darvy foi até a bagunça no chão. "O que aconteceu" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Acidentalmente, derrubei minha poção, senhor", Mirra disse, olhando para os pés.

"Não há necessidade de se preocupar muito com isso", ele disse a ela. Ele sacou a varinha e fez um forte movimento de giro com ela. A poção derramada no chão desapareceu em um instante, e o caldeirão no chão desapareceu e reapareceu na mesa. "Ainda temos dez minutos, sugiro que você comece um novo e posso avaliar seu conteúdo com base em quanto tempo você teve. Não deduzirei pontos da senhorita Weasley ou do senhor Hornsbrook, é claro", disse ele com um leve sorriso , antes de retornar à sua mesa.

Mirra deu um suspiro de alívio e continuou sorrindo durante o restante da aula. Albus, no entanto, continuou olhando-a maravilhado. Ele sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Ela pensou que tinha ouvido "Névoa de Merlin" e ficou tão assustada que inadvertidamente derrubou o caldeirão. Por que ela estava tão assustada com essas palavras?

A campainha tocou alguns minutos depois, e a turma rapidamente arrumou as coisas para ir embora, enquanto o professor Darvy gritava "lição de casa hoje à noite! Escreva oito centímetros de pergaminho sobre a diferença entre solução e cura, não deve ser demais. problema!"

A turma gemeu e começou a jogar seus livros nos caldeirões com muito mais força. "Oh vamos lá!" ele disse. "Isso não é muito justo, esta é a primeira tarefa que lhe dei o ano todo!"

A turma saiu das masmorras para retornar às salas comunais antes do jantar, Rose se despedindo de Morrison e Albus enquanto o faziam.

"Blimey, qual era o problema de Mirra?" Morrison perguntou quando eles começaram a andar pelo labirinto das masmorras. "Ela ficou meio descuidada lá no final, não foi?"

"Eu vou te contar quando voltarmos para a sala comunal" Albus disse aos dois. Eles lhe lançaram olhares interrogativos, mas ele não falou até alcançarem a parede sólida que os separava de seus dormitórios. Parselmouth ", disse ele, e a porta foi revelada de uma só vez.

Eles entraram na sala comunal quase vazia e entraram no dormitório, que felizmente foi liberado de seus companheiros de quarto. Albus fechou a porta atrás deles, deu outra olhada ao redor e disse: "Eu sei o que há com Mirra."

Morrison sentou-se em sua cama, intrigado, enquanto Scorpius se sentava sozinho, parecendo entediado.

"E o que seria aquilo?" ele perguntou.

"Ela pensou que você tinha outra coisa. Ela pensou que você tinha dito o Calabouço da Névoa de Merlin."

Ele esperava que Scorpius se levantasse e fornecesse informações úteis sobre quem era Merlin, e que Morrison entendesse cada palavra com admiração, mas ficou decepcionado com os dois. Os dois permaneceram no mesmo local, com os mesmos olhares no rosto.

"Então?" Scorpius disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Bem ... Merlin era um cara poderoso, não era? E eu acho que tem mais. Porque eu li no diário de Rose que seus pais escreveram uma carta para ela abrir a masmorra ou algo assim, e eles pareciam realmente zangados com isso. por que não foi aberto ainda ", ele terminou dramaticamente.

Scorpius sentou-se reto ao mesmo tempo. "Espere um segundo", ele disse. Albus se preparou para uma informação crucial. "Você leu o diário de Rose?" ele perguntou.

Albus deixou escapar um gemido. "Sim, e é por isso que não posso mencionar isso para nenhum deles, não quero que ela descubra. Mas estou realmente preocupado. O que seus pais poderiam estar pressionando-a para fazer isso envolvia uma masmorra? E ela parecia realmente assustada quando ouviu você hoje. "

"Bem", começou Morrison, "talvez seus pais usassem um código ou algo assim, para que apenas Mirra soubesse do que estavam falando. No caso de alguém ler sua correspondência."

"E eles estavam certos em fazê-lo, não estavam?" Scorpius disse com um sorriso. "Se seus amigos estão lendo suas cartas e seus primos estão lendo seus diários".

"Não, eu não acho isso-" Albus começou.

"Eu aceito. Concordo completamente" Scorpius interrompeu. "Eu duvido seriamente que os pais dela a pressionem para algo perigoso. E você sabe como as meninas são, sobre o que elas falam. Isso poderia ter sido o código para qualquer coisa. Maquiagem - ou lavar a louça ou algo assim-"

"Não!" Albus gritou, tendo recompensado o favor interrompendo Scorpius. "Não era um código, ou algo assim."

Por que eles não acreditariam nele? Era tão difícil para eles acreditar que Mirra poderia estar em perigo? Que havia algo verdadeiramente errado?

"Mas como você sabe?" Morrison perguntou a ele.

"Eu não sei ... eu apenas sei", ele terminou, embora soubesse que não havia convencido ninguém.

Scorpius lançou um olhar perspicaz para Morrison e disse, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio "Acho que sei do que se trata".

"Você faz?" Albus perguntou, esperançoso.

"Sim, eu sei. Você está procurando uma espécie de aventura, não é? Um mistério para resolver."

Albus poderia ter dado um soco nele. "Não é isso mesmo! Por que você não pode ..." mas ele foi interrompido pela entrada de Bartleby, que insistia em que se juntassem a ele para jantar.

Albus não mencionou Mirra e a masmorra misteriosa com a qual ela parecia estar conectada durante a próxima semana, não que isso importasse se ele tivesse. Toda a casa da Slytherin agora estava focada em apenas uma coisa: a próxima partida de quadribol.

A Gryffindor havia perdido para a Hufflepuff por uma pequena margem duas semanas antes, mas eles ainda haviam perdido. Isso significava que, se a Slytherin pudesse vencer a Ravenclaw por uma quantia bastante grande, e se a Hufflepuff e a Ravenclaw jogassem um jogo muito ruim no mês seguinte, a Slytherin tentaria a final, onde revanche contra a Gryffindor.

Albus tinha visto o capitão da equipe, Frederick Roth, gritando com sua equipe todos os dias durante a semana passada, mas ficou satisfeito ao ver que eles estavam voando muito melhor. Ele havia recrutado um sétimo ano chamado Sheldon Wiley como apanhador, e estava circulando pelo resto da equipe, embora eles também tivessem melhorado. Os Batedores não estavam mais se matando com seus próprios morcegos, Atticus havia mudado de Seeker para Chaser para dar espaço a Sheldon e acabou sendo muito bom com a goles. Albus vira a estreita vitória de Hufflepuff sobre a Gryffindor, o que era quase inteiramente sorte, e pessoalmente achou que as duas equipes seriam equiparadas.

Eles caminharam juntos até o campo de quadribol em uma manhã fria de sábado e sentaram-se no meio das arquibancadas. Alvo podia ver Mirra e Rose do outro lado das arquibancadas, sentadas ao lado de Charles Eckley, aquele que o ridicularizou no dia em que brigou com Rose. Ele se perguntou vagamente se algum dos Gryffindors torceria pela Slytherin quando entrassem em campo, pois não estariam jogando, e ficou desapontado com o resultado. Como ele esperava, três quartos da multidão torceram pela Ravenclaw, enquanto a equipe da Slytherin só recebeu aplausos de uma casa - a sua.

Os dois capitães apertaram as mãos, e toda a multidão rugiu com aplausos quando as duas equipes começaram a partir do chão ao apito do Sr. Wood. Albus fez o possível para acompanhar a partida com Scorpius e Morrison, mas, ao contrário da partida contra a Gryffindor, não havia uma equipe claramente superior. Ambos os grupos de artilheiros conseguiram tomar posse da goles por tempo suficiente para disparar, e todos os tiros foram bloqueados pelo goleiro do lado oposto.

"E parece que é uma partida completamente equilibrada", dizia o comentarista da Hufflepuff com sua voz ampliada. "Belo balaço daquele Ravenclaw - poderia ter sido Chang"

Houve um barulho alto de "Ohhs" quando Olivia Watson, uma caçadora da Slytherin, foi derrubada de sua vassoura por um balaço bem apontado para a cabeça. "E agora temos Sanders, o ex-apanhador, correndo em direção ao poste da Ravenclaw, esquivando Motley - e ahhh, ele marcou".

Um quarto da platéia aplaudiu quando Atticus circulou pelo campo com o punho levantado no ar.

"Hmm ... Slytherin parece ter um pouco de sorte do lado deles ... é claro, sempre há uma boa chance de ele ter trapaceado. Aquela goles parecia ir contra o vento", disse o comentarista. O restante da platéia aplaudiu com a aprovação de sua declaração, mas Albus não achou isso muito justo. Parecia um objetivo perfeitamente natural para ele.

A partida continuou sem mais gols pelos próximos minutos, a Slytherin mantendo sua vantagem de dez para nada. Parecia, no entanto, que toda vez que o goleiro da Slytherin saltava um tiro, ou um batedor da Slytherin fazia contato com um balaço, algum tipo de jogada suja era envolvida.

"Agora, como na Terra Thompson voou do arco direito para a esquerda tão rapidamente para bloquear aquele?" o comentarista estava dizendo. "Eu suspeito que alguém tenha colocado um feitiço acelerador em sua vassoura."

Os corvinais abaixo rugiram com mais aprovação, que rapidamente se transformou em gemidos quando Atticus marcou novamente

tornando vinte a zero.

O comentarista recomeçou. "E esse é o segundo gol de Sanders, embora pareça que Patricks foi confundido, ele também não estava pronto para a tacada. Sugiro que os oficiais verifiquem se Sanders está com sua varinha nele, ele não estava jogando tão bem durante sua última partida." Combine."

"Eu não sei, talvez ele pratique desde então!" gritou Scorpius, e vários sonserinos ao seu redor riram. Alvo dificilmente poderia culpar Scorpius por sua explosão, ele também estava furioso. Nenhuma das equipes, ele tinha certeza, havia feito algo ilegal. A equipe da Slytherin estava simplesmente voando com os Corvinais.

Vinte minutos e várias observações mais contundentes depois, e o jogo foi empatado de cinquenta a cinquenta, muito para o aborrecimento dos Corvinais, que pareciam acreditar que a partida já devia ter terminado há muito tempo. "Talvez os sonserinos tenham lançado um feitiço de desilusão no pomo", sugeria o comentarista. Não havia sido visto durante todo o jogo.

Quase imediatamente depois que ele disse isso, as arquibancadas explodiram em aplausos e ficaram de pé quando Wiley entrou em um mergulho espetacular no meio do campo, com um pequeno brilho dourado a poucos metros de distância. O Buscador da Ravenclaw, Alvin Oddleton, voou em sua direção com uma repentina explosão de velocidade que, ao contrário da de Thompson, não foi acusada de ter um feitiço colocado nela.

A explosão de velocidade não importou, no entanto, dentro de momentos Wiley estava voando em torno do campo triunfante, o pequeno pomo de ouro flutuando entre os dedos. Albus soltou um grito de excitação, enquanto Scorpius e Morrison pulavam para cima e para baixo ao lado dele; eles venceram por cento e cinquenta pontos. Se Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw tiveram um desempenho ruim um contra o outro no próximo jogo, Slytherin teve uma chance muito boa de entrar na final.

"Festa na sala comunal!" um sexto ano da Slytherin gritou enquanto caminhavam pelo terreno e de volta ao castelo para comemorar. Albus foi parado em sua jornada por uma mão repentina agarrada em suas costas.

"Bom jogo, eh?" seu irmão disse a ele.

Albus não teve uma conversa completa com seu irmão desde o Natal e ficou feliz ao ver que não havia esquecido dele. Ele caminhou ao lado dele em direção ao castelo, iniciando uma conversa que Albus alegremente aprovou.

"Aquele comentarista estava estragado", disse seu irmão. "Eu não vi uma única peça ilegal."

"Sim, por que isso?" Albus perguntou a ele. "Eu sei que todo mundo tem algo contra a Slytherin, mas essas acusações foram totalmente fora de linha."

James encolheu os ombros. "Os sonserinos sempre foram vistos como os que não jogam limpo. É assim que é mano, desculpe."

"Sim, mas ninguém o parou ou algo assim ..."

James encolheu os ombros novamente. "Ehh, isso foi Dimitrius Parks comentando. Ele é um sexto ano e um monitor, ele pode se safar de qualquer coisa infelizmente. Ouvi dizer que Teddy o enfeitiçou uma vez quando eles eram mais jovens - aparentemente ele prefere a Hufflepuff o suficiente para colocar a Gryffindor. Eu não me preocuparia muito com isso ".

"Mas acho que devemos nos preocupar em jogar você na final, certo?" Albus perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não adianta se preocupar, já sabemos o resultado", respondeu James, com um sorriso nos lábios. "Mais tarde Al", ele disse enquanto se apressava em direção a um grupo de meninas da Ravenclaw do terceiro ano que parecia bastante desanimado com o resultado do jogo.

Albus sorriu e correu para Scorpius e Morrison, que também estavam correndo em direção ao castelo. Antes de alcançá-los, no entanto, ele olhou por cima do ombro para ver se os outros Corvinais estavam parecendo tão deprimidos. Ele ficou surpreso com o que viu. Ali, ao lado da cabana de Hagrid, havia um centauro.

Estava olhando pela janela da cabine, parecendo muito confuso. Tinha longos cabelos pretos e uma barba preta bastante longa para combinar. Albus chamou Morrison e Scorpius para segui-lo, que obrigou a parecer tão confuso quanto o centauro. Ele correu em direção a ela, mas bem quando estava a poucos metros dele, outro centauro emergiu da Floresta Proibida, este com uma juba e barba avermelhadas.

"Patriklus!" ele disse. "O que te traz a esta cabana?"

O centauro de cabelos pretos virou-se para ele e disse, sem sorrir "A mesma coisa que sem dúvida trouxe você aqui, Ronan."

Albus se aproximou dos dois, Scorpius e Morrison também a alguns metros de distância. De repente, ouviu-se mais cascos e nada menos que vinte centauros saíram correndo da floresta.

todos com olhares curiosos no rosto.

Albus viu a porta da cabine abrir e Hagrid emergiu com raiva. "Agora estava indo aqui!" ele gritou. "Não há nada para ver em minha cabine!"

Todos os centauros se voltaram para ele, mas apenas um deles falou. "Lamentamos muito incomodá-lo, Hagrid, sabemos que você não pode sentir isso. Mas é de extrema importância que nos encontremos aqui. Somos apenas curiosos, não vamos ficar muito tempo."

Isso era uma mentira bastante mal contada. Os centauros formaram um círculo em volta da cabine, cheirando-a e batendo com os pés com força. Mais de um deles soltou um grunhido de desaprovação.

"O que você está falando sobre Firenze?" Hagrid disse rispidamente, embora agora ele também parecesse curioso. Assim que ele falou, todos os centauros se viraram, balançando a cabeça e começando a voltar para a floresta. Restavam apenas dois centauros, o loiro, conhecido como Firenze, e um bem maior, que não tinha cabelo, mas uma barba curta e loira.

"O que isso significa, Boris?" Firenze perguntou a ele.

O outro centauro, que Albus só podia assumir como Boris, virou-se para ele com uma expressão muito grave. "Você sabe exatamente o que isso significa. Mesmo as estrelas não poderiam prever isso."

"Mas por que tão repentino? Por que foi aberto agora?"

"Não estava. A névoa já escoa há algum tempo. Só agora começou a chegar à superfície."

O centauro conhecido como Boris se virou, ele também balançou a cabeça ao descer para a floresta. Firenze ficou um pouco mais, antes de se virar também. Hagrid havia entrado em sua cabine momentos antes, murmurando para si mesmo.

"Centauros corvos são hipócritas, não podem entrar na floresta deles, mas não, está tudo bem em me cercar!"

"Ei! Ei Firenze!" Albus chamou, esperando que o centauro o ouvisse.

Ele fez. Ele se virou antes de entrar na Floresta e gritou de volta, um olhar intrigado em seu rosto, "Harry Potter?"

Albus correu para encontrá-lo, Scorpius e Morrison correndo ao seu lado. Quando Albus estava falando, ele percebeu que o centauro tinha uma marca muito distinta no peito - parecia um hematoma que nunca havia cicatrizado completamente.

"Não, você não é Harry. Você é muito pequeno e não tem cicatriz. Mas a semelhança é estranha", disse Firenze gentilmente.

"Sim ... sim, eu sou filho dele", ele disse.

"Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo, filho de Harry Potter. Seu pai está bem?"

"Sim, ele está bem, mas eu queria perguntar -"

"E qual é o seu nome, querido garoto?"

"Albus" ele respondeu rapidamente. "E eu queria perguntar a você, o que está acontecendo? Por que vocês todos estavam reunidos ao redor da cabana de Hagrid?"

Firenze olhou para ele atentamente e pareceu lutar com suas palavras. "Não devo lhe contar, mas sou um bom amigo do seu pai e sinto que é adequado ser gentil com o filho dele."

Albus esperou nervosamente, com Scorpius e Morrison ao lado dele com olhares semelhantes em seus rostos. O rosto de Firenze subitamente endureceu.

"Foi aberto. Parcialmente pelo menos. Receio que a névoa tenha atingido a superfície."

"Que névoa?" Albus perguntou, embora ele pensasse que sabia a resposta.

"Névoa de Merlin. A Masmorra da Névoa de Merlin foi aberta. Não temos muito tempo", acrescentou, o medo gravado em seu rosto amável.

Aprendendo com o próprio rei

Capítulo 10: Aprendendo com o próprio rei

"Ok ... então quem estava certo?" Albus disse, sorrindo na segunda-feira à tarde, enquanto levitava um caderno durante os Feitiços. Ele não teve a chance de discutir o que Firenze havia lhe dito ontem, já que Mirra e Rose levaram Albus e seus colegas sonserinos para a biblioteca o dia inteiro. Agora, no entanto, com o barulho de Feitiços para esconder a conversa, ele podia se gabar de tudo o que queria.

"Você estava" Morrison e Scorpius choraram juntos, ambos parecendo muito sombrios.

"Estou apenas fora para uma aventura?" ele zombou. "Um mistério para resolver?"

"Não", eles choraram mais uma vez.

"Mas o que eu não entendo" Scorpius começou "é que, se tudo isso é tão perigoso, por que os professores não foram alertados? Se os centauros sabem o que está acontecendo, eles não devem contar a alguém? é a escola deles também, não é? "

"Sim, mas eu não acho que eles gostam de ajudar pessoas com apenas duas pernas. Firenze nem estava disposto a nos dar qualquer informação, não é?" Albus respondeu, agora mudando de um caderno para um livro.

"Você vai contar a alguém sobre isso?" Morrison perguntou, vermelho na cara. Ele estava tentando levitar uma pena, algo que ele nunca havia pegado o jeito, e ele estava se concentrando no ponto em que parecia que ia explodir.

Albus havia pensado bastante na idéia no dia anterior e chegado à conclusão de que sabia que era do melhor interesse de todos.

"Não", ele disse. "Eles saberiam que eu descobri isso lendo o diário de Rose, e isso causaria mais problemas para mim do que qualquer masmorra jamais poderia."

Os outros garotos riram de seu comentário, mas foram rapidamente repreendidos pelo professor Flitwick.

"Agora meninos, seus exames dificilmente são motivo de riso!" ele chiou de cima de sua pilha de livros. "Sr. Vincent, eu ainda tenho que ver você levitar qualquer coisa da minha classe! É melhor você pegar o jeito em doze semanas! Lembre-se, mexa e mexa!"

Albus sentiu seu interior se contorcer com o que o professor havia dito. Doze semanas. Era apenas fevereiro e, no entanto, Albus já estava com medo dos exames, que ele sabia que aconteceriam do final de maio a junho. Ele certamente havia melhorado, mas ainda sentia que teria um desempenho muito ruim na Transfiguração.

Eles deixaram Feitiços vinte minutos depois, Morrison ainda com o rosto vermelho, Albus e Scorpius ainda discutindo como Mirra poderia estar relacionada a algo que causou tanto medo aos centauros. Ele sabia que não tinha ouvido Firenze; a masmorra de Mirra e a que os centauros haviam sido reunidos eram definitivamente as mesmas. O que ele não entendeu, no entanto, era o que ele quis dizer com a névoa atingindo a superfície. Ele imaginou que poderia ser simplesmente uma metáfora, mas não estava realmente perto de entender seu propósito.

"Você acha que eles estavam mais preocupados com a masmorra, ou o que quer que fosse aquela névoa?" Perguntou Scorpius.

"Eu não sei, mas acho que os dois são ruins" Albus respondeu enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. "Mas o que Mirra tem a ver com isso? Por que ela iria querer abrir algo assim? Você acha que ela sabe-"

Ele foi interrompido, no entanto, pelo aparecimento repentino da pessoa que mais temia ouvir a conversa deles. Mirra virou a esquina do corredor, com Rose logo atrás dela.

O interior de Albus se contorceu mais uma vez. Ela o ouviu? Eles dois? Ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto caminhava em direção a ele. Não parecia um sorriso desagradável ou ruim, mas relativamente agradável.

"Então" ela disse quando se aproximou deles.

"E daí!" disse Morrison defensivamente. Aparentemente, ele também pensou que ela os ouvira conversando.

Ela lançou um olhar incrédulo para Morrison antes de dizer "Então ... estou ansiosa para conhecer seu pai Albus."

Albus deu um suspiro de alívio. "Oh! Espere ... o que?"

"Seu pai está vindo para Hogwarts esta semana. Pode até ser amanhã. Para dar uma palestra em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Você não sabia?"

"Não. Quando você descobriu isso?" ele perguntou. Ele mexeu com o cérebro por um tempo em que seu pai poderia ter lhe dito que ele estaria visitando Hogwarts, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

"Estava no quadro de avisos da minha sala comunal. Você deveria verificar a sua antes da sua próxima aula. Tenho que ir", disse ela, dando adeus. Rose também se despediu de dois dos três enquanto se apressavam para a aula.

Albus correu para a sala comunal da Slytherin, entusiasmado. "Ei onde você está indo!" Scorpius chamou por ele. Alvo não respondeu, mas virou a esquina para o corredor com as escadas que levavam às masmorras. Ele passou por Pirraça, o Poltergeist, que estava jogando bombas de barro no muro, e correu para a entrada da sala comunal.

"Esmeralda" ele disse para o trecho vazio da parede, quase sem fôlego. A porta de pedra se revelou em um flash de luz, e Albus entrou e foi direto para o quadro de avisos.

Queridos estudantes,

Durante uma aula agendada de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas desta semana, Hogwarts se orgulha de receber Harry "O Garoto que Sobreviveu" Potter, famoso Auror e conquistador de Lord Voldemort, à nossa escola. Ele dará uma palestra para todas as classes e terá prazer em responder a perguntas relacionadas às artes das trevas e às muitas defesas práticas necessárias para derrotá-las. Por favor, trate-o com o maior respeito e receba-o em nossa escola.

Albus olhou para o boletim, um sorriso enorme se espalhou por seu rosto. Ele não via o pai desde o Natal e não tinha tido a oportunidade de perguntar sobre os EPs. Agora, no entanto, com os pensamentos da masmorra de Merlin fora da cabeça, ele teve tempo de se concentrar no que estava esperando para ouvir uma resposta há algum tempo.

O dia seguinte foi facilmente um dos mais lentos que Albus suportou durante seu tempo em Hogwarts. Para passar o tempo, ele, Morrison e Scorpius estavam sentados na biblioteca, derramando livros, não para os exames, mas para qualquer informação que pudessem reunir sobre Merlin.

"Ahh, aqui está uma coisa", disse Scorpius enquanto eles se sentavam amontoados em torno de uma pilha de livros. "Merlin, depois de decidir que suas relíquias não deveriam estar nas mãos de bruxos inferiores, trancou suas posses nas muitas masmorras que ele havia construído em sua vida. Tudo, desde seu chapéu até seus livros de feitiços, estava selado nesses labirintos. encantamentos que foram feitos para resistir ao teste do tempo ", ele leu.

Albus olhou para ele sem entender. "Você acha que é isso que os pais dela estão pressionando? Abrir uma dessas masmorras e conseguir o que quer que ele esteja trancado lá? Parece uma tarefa muito grande para uma garota de onze anos ..."

"A menos que, claro, Mirra tenha algum tipo de vantagem em abrir a masmorra", respondeu Scorpius. "Talvez ela saiba um certo feitiço ou algo assim?"

"Nada disso faz sentido algum!" Morrison cuspiu, fechando o livro que estava lendo. "Vamos apenas dizer que ela poderia abrir esta masmorra e encontrar - seja lá o que ela planeja encontrar - onde diabos seria?"

Albus sentou-se em silêncio, ponderando. Ele fez um bom argumento. Seu pai lhe dissera que a única parte secreta da escola era a Câmara Secreta e que era necessário alguém em particular para abri-la. E a escola havia sido revistada antes de sua abertura, por isso era extremamente improvável que alguém perdesse uma masmorra, particularmente uma que era tão perigosa.

"Bem, eu acho ... poderia estar na floresta em algum lugar?" ele disse, embora soubesse que isso era igualmente improvável. A Floresta era imensa e cheia de criaturas perigosas, e não havia como alguém esperar que uma criança entrasse nela e procurasse alguma coisa.

Morrison gemeu. "Agora estamos apenas sendo estúpidos. Olha, o que quer que Mirra esteja tentando fazer, não está acontecendo. Se assim fosse, já teria acontecido a essa altura."

"Mas aconteceu", Scorpius lembrou. "Ou pelo menos começou."

"Como na Terra você começa a abrir uma masmorra?" Albus perguntou.

"Você é quem pensou em tudo isso!" os dois o lembraram.

"Oh ... oh sim" Albus disse timidamente.

Apesar de não estar mais perto de descobrir o que Mirra estava tramando, muito menos de qualquer coisa em sua conexão com a Masmorra da Névoa de Merlin, Albus acordou na manhã seguinte em êxtase. Ele se serviu de peixe frito e brindou no café da manhã, depois começou a percorrer todo o seu trabalho em Transfiguração e Feitiços, como se isso de alguma forma tornasse o tempo mais rápido.

Depois de comer o almoço, ele subiu as escadas correndo para o primeiro andar para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, certo de que, se chegasse lá cedo o suficiente, teria tempo de conversar com o pai primeiro. Ele entrou pela porta e ofegou "Papai!"

Mas seu pai não estava lá. Havia apenas uma pessoa na sala de aula, e ele estava usando sua varinha para traçar letras no quadro-negro. Alto, moreno e careca, ele se virou para Albus com um sorriso. "Olá, Albus" ele disse em uma voz profunda.

"King-Kingsley?" Albus conseguiu gaguejar de volta. "Mas onde está meu d-"

Ele foi interrompido pelo embaralhar de estudantes atrás dele. Seus colegas agora estavam alinhados atrás dele, a maioria deles sussurrando com entusiasmo. Eles viram Kingsley na porta e agora diziam coisas como "Não é o ministro?" e "Uau, ele é muito mais alto pessoalmente".

"Entre, entre" Kingsley disse enquanto ainda escrevia no quadro.

A turma sentou-se, muitos deles lutando pela primeira fila enquanto ainda sussurravam sobre estar na presença do Ministro da Magia. Talvez fosse porque ele estava acostumado a sua presença, tendo ido uma vez à sua casa nas férias, ou talvez porque estivesse esperando seu pai, mas de qualquer maneira Albus estava bastante desapontado com a chegada do ministro. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, alguém na fila de trás levantou a mão e fez a pergunta que Albus estava ardendo em perguntar.

"Com licença, erm ... Sr. Ministro ... senhor ... onde está o Sr. Potter?"

Kingsley se virou e sorriu para o garoto, que imediatamente pareceu encolher-se em seu assento. "Primeiro", ele começou em sua voz lenta e profunda ", você pode se sentir à vontade para me chamar de Sr. Shacklebolt, ouso dizer que ser chamado Ministro o tempo todo se torna bastante cansativo. E o Sr. Potter não poderia estar aqui hoje, como ele estava. colocado em uma missão muito importante em Bristol

Ele lamenta não estar presente e, especialmente, lamenta ter sido forçado a desistir sem aviso prévio. Felizmente, eu não estava tão ocupado e estou feliz por estar aqui para lhe ensinar uma lição prática hoje. "

A turma se entreolhou nervosamente, trocando olhares de ansiedade e prazer misturados. Eles estavam esperando uma lição, para não aprender feitiços reais do próprio Ministro da Magia, que a maioria da classe sabia que era um Auror antes. Kingsley se afastou do quadro e deixou a classe ler o que havia nele.

Magia defensiva prática. Blindagem, cobertura e impressionante.

"Agora", ele disse, batendo palmas. "Alguém tem alguma dúvida antes de começarmos? Acredito que temos mais de uma hora nesta aula, se alguém quiser perguntar algo ou opinar antes de começarmos."

Ninguém levantou as mãos. Todos pareciam aterrorizados com a idéia do Ministro da Magia pedindo sua opinião.

"Não?" ele perguntou. "Tudo bem então, vamos começar. Um bruxo das trevas lança um feitiço impressionante para você, e você não tem muito espaço. O que você faz?"

A turma continuou olhando. Albus, pessoalmente, pensou que esse poderia ter sido o primeiro ensinamento de Kingsley. Aprender desarmar era uma coisa, mas criar uma situação em que você está sendo atacado por bruxos das trevas não parecia uma boa idéia. Eles eram todos apenas onze, talvez doze. Albus duvidava que algum deles soubesse o que era "impressionante".

Finalmente, depois de um minuto, Scorpius levantou a mão. "Erm ... você se abaixa?" ele disse.

"Bem ... tudo bem" Kingsley respondeu. "Mas vamos nos concentrar um pouco mais no trabalho de varinha real. Suponha que você não possa se esquivar ou se esquivar, você está confinado demais. Alguém sabe qual feitiço você poderia usar?"

Rose levantou a mão imediatamente. Ele disparou no ar tão rápido que muitos dos alunos ao redor quase caíram de suas cadeiras. "Protego", disse ela com naturalidade.

"Excelente", ele disse. "Agora, o Protego - o amuleto do escudo - geralmente é um pouco avançado para os feiticeiros da sua idade, mas com bastante prática, devemos ser capazes de torná-lo bom o suficiente para bloquear pequenos jinxes. Agora, por que vocês não classificar em pares enquanto tentamos isso? "

Quando Albus se associou a Morrison, ele foi lembrado à força do que havia acontecido na última vez em que eles fizeram parceria para praticar feitiços. Ele lançou um olhar desdenhoso para Charles Eckley, que estava sorrindo ao lado de seu parceiro.

"Agora, às três, quero que uma pessoa atire um feitiço que não seja muito perigoso - contra o seu parceiro. A pessoa que defender terá que se concentrar completamente em se defender, recuar com a varinha e confiar no escudo. é poderoso o suficiente. Confiança é essencial. Se feito corretamente, você pode até refletir o jinx de volta. Agora, com três. Um ... dois ... três! "

Houve um grito de feitiços diferentes por toda a sala. "Expelliarmus!" Morrison gritou.

"Protego!" Albus chorou e outros estudantes. Houve um estrondo "Bang!", Um grito de terror e um estrondo quando alguém voou contra a parede. A turma virou a cabeça para ver quem era a vítima infeliz. O feitiço de Albus nem se registrara; agora ele estava embaraçosamente pegando sua varinha desarmada do chão. Ao lado dele, porém, Scorpius estava de pé, varinha estendida, espiando por cima dos ombros de outras pessoas.

Bartleby levantou-se do chão e sentiu as costas dele. "Ai ... caramba" ele murmurou. A turma riu. Scorpius não apenas bloqueou com sucesso o seu feitiço, mas o refletiu de volta perfeitamente, duas vezes mais forte, fazendo Bartleby voar.

"Muito bem feito!" Kingsley gritou por causa do riso. "E qual é o seu nome jovem?"

Scorpius virou-se para ele. "Escorpião", ele disse. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh", disse Kingsley, parecendo surpreso. "Bem, continue o bom trabalho, então Malfoy." Ele parecia ter odiado a boca por ter dito "bom trabalho" e "Malfoy" na mesma frase.

A aula progrediu como uma das aulas mais difíceis que Albus já havia experimentado. Apesar de se esforçar ao máximo, ele conseguiu criar um escudo apenas uma vez, e mesmo assim ele cintilou antes de ser atingido pelo Jelly-Legs Jinx de Morrison. De fato, além de Scorpius, ninguém, nem mesmo Rose, conseguiu bloquear com sucesso um feitiço que se aproximava.

Kingsley caminhou entre eles, dando dicas e murmurando palavras de confiança. Eventualmente, depois que Bartleby ficou doente por ter sido jogado tanto contra a parede, Scorpius foi instruído a patrulhar ao lado dele, ajudando seus colegas a sair.

"Não", ele ouviu Scorpius dizer a Rose nervosamente

"Você não pode empurrar sua varinha para frente, é um feitiço defensivo, lembra?"

Ele viu Rose lançando-lhe um olhar furioso, com o rosto vermelho por se concentrar tanto. Albus tinha certeza de que ela estava mordendo um comentário amargo. Mirra pegou sua varinha e estava se preparando para atirar nela.

"Tudo bem", disse Scorpius, agarrando Rose pelo pulso. "Eu vou guiar sua mão. Seu pulso deve recuar e o escudo deve voltar com você", ele disse a ela.

Ela lançou outro olhar de ódio antes de Mirra gritar "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Rose gritou de volta quando o feitiço veio a centímetros dela. Scorpius puxou o pulso para trás e o jogou na vertical. Os movimentos adequados da varinha e o encantamento se combinaram para formar um pequeno anel circular de energia na ponta da varinha, enviando o feitiço desarmante para o teto.

"Excelente!" Scorpius disse, radiante. Ele rapidamente virou a cabeça, no entanto, quando Rose lançou-lhe outro olhar furioso que claramente dizia que eu não precisava da sua ajuda.

No final de uma hora e meia, a turma empacotou seus livros e se despediu de Kingsley, todos apertando sua mão com entusiasmo, agradecendo. Depois que três ou quatro alunos conseguiram o autógrafo, eles partiram da sala de aula, deixando-o para recolher suas coisas.

"Lição muito boa", disse Scorpius enquanto desciam as escadas que levavam às masmorras.

"Fácil para você dizer", disse Morrison, mal-humorado. Ele, como Albus, não conseguiu criar um único feitiço de escudo de sucesso.

Albus não participou da discussão ao lado dele, pois Scorpius havia feito uma observação bastante egoísta sobre o quão fácil o feitiço era. Em vez disso, ele estava pensando em seu pai, e onde ele poderia estar. Por que ele estava sempre em tarefas especiais de auror? Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que seu pai foi chamado para trabalhar com tanta frequência. Ele estava ansioso para perguntar ao pai sobre o EP, mas foi novamente roubado a chance. E parecia que apenas o pai estava sendo chamado. Kingsley ainda podia visitar o castelo. E ele também era Auror, não tinha ...

Albus parou morto, Morrison esbarrando nele. "Oww ... por que você parou?" ele disse, mas Albus já estava voltando para a escada.

"Tem que ir falar com alguém!" ele chamou de volta para eles. Ele correu pelo corredor, esperando pegar o ministro antes de sair. Certamente, ele não iria embora logo, sim? Ele tinha mais aulas para ensinar amanhã, não tinha? "

"Kingsley!" ele chamou a figura enorme à sua frente no segundo andar.

O homem alto se virou e Albus deu um suspiro de alívio. Foi Kingsley.

"Oh, olá Albus. Você tem uma pergunta?" ele perguntou. Eles continuaram andando pelo corredor, e Albus teve a sensação de que Kingsley ficaria em um escritório neste andar, enquanto caminhava muito devagar para permitir que Albus o alcançasse.

"Bem ... sim, eu fiz".

"Pergunte", ele disse educadamente.

"Erm ... Kingsley, você sabe o que são EPs?"

O ministro tropeçou em sua capa. "O que?" ele perguntou, soando como se estivesse checando se tinha ouvido corretamente.

"EP's" Albus repetiu.

"Onde- onde você ouviu esse termo?"

"Meu pai mencionou" Albus mentiu rapidamente.

Kingsley lançou-lhe um olhar muito calculado. "Ele realmente? Isso é ... muito estranho. Nós raramente o usamos fora do escritório. Mas suponho que esse seria o único lugar que você poderia ter ouvido. E não há sentido em mantê-lo curioso."

Albus continuou andando ao lado dele, esperando pacientemente.

"EP é o termo que nós, no ministério, usamos para classificar os apoiadores das artes das trevas. Significa Ever Present".

Albus lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. "Sempre presente?"

"Bem, nós os chamamos assim porque eles estão apoiando, não um líder, mas as próprias artes das trevas. Um EP pode ser qualquer um que tenha seguido qualquer bruxo das trevas com a intenção de apoiar a magia das trevas. Lord Voldemort ... Grindelwald ... Nevin os Tyrannic ... bruxos das trevas existem ao longo dos tempos. Um EP é alguém que pode apoiá-los abertamente, mesmo que não tenham sido cobrados por isso. "

"E eles estão se reunindo?" Albus perguntou.

Kingsley parecia absolutamente chocado com essa afirmação. Ele claramente não esperava que Albus conhecesse essa informação em particular. "Bem ... sim. Apoiadores conhecidos das artes das trevas foram vistos reunidos em vários locais. Na verdade, eles estavam cada vez mais próximos de Hogwarts ... se você deve saber. Você está muito seguro, é claro!" ele adicionou apressadamente.

A voz profunda e lenta de Kingsley se tornou repentinamente nervosa.

Ele claramente se arrependeu de ter contado algo a Albus.

"Mas ... se eles são apenas apoiadores, então não temos nada a temer, certo? Quero dizer, eles não têm um líder, certo?" ele perguntou ao ministro.

"Bem, esse é o problema, não é? Há muito poucas atividades sombrias há vinte anos. Vinte anos de paz absoluta. Então, quando bruxos das trevas conhecidos estão se reunindo ... certamente vale a pena investigar, não é? - isto é, seu pai, eu e um pequeno grupo de meus aurores escolhidos a dedo - para que eles estejam procurando um líder. Uma espécie de eleição. "

"Então é por isso que meu pai nunca está mais por perto? Ele está encarregado de descobrir quem eles estão tentando obter como líder e detê-los antes que eles façam?"

"Exatamente", disse Kingsley. "Estou feliz que você esteja acompanhando. Mas acredito que você não precisa se preocupar, Albus. Toda vez que uma ameaça surge, sempre somos pegos de surpresa. Agora, porém, com seu pai no comando, temos tempo. para impedir essa ameaça antes que ela possa se formar.É muito provável que os EPs estejam simplesmente se reunindo para discutir os velhos tempos ... talvez até compartilhem histórias. Não temos provas concretas de nenhuma atividade ilícita. Nossa principal preocupação é por que elas parecem estar se movendo muito. Ouvimos falar de suas reuniões em várias áreas diferentes ".

"Talvez eles estejam apenas procurando por mais deles", sugeriu Albus. "Ver quem mais pode ser um defensor."

"Isso é certamente possível. E dificilmente uma ameaça. A maioria dos problemas só ocorre quando há alguém para se defender. Simplesmente achamos melhor investigar mais. Sinto muito que isso esteja prejudicando seu tempo com seu pai. Só posso assumir que você estava ansioso para vê-lo hoje ".

"Sim ... eu estava", disse Albus.

"Bem, isso deve acabar logo. Eu não mentiria para você, Albus. Eu recomendo que você simplesmente tire o pensamento da cabeça."

"Okay Kingsley", disse ele, embora tivesse a estranha sensação de que o ministro sabia que ele pensaria nisso até que soubesse mais. "Bem, eu posso vê-lo pelo castelo, então. Adeus." Ele se virou e andou na direção oposta, pelo corredor que levava de volta às masmorras, olhando para trás apenas para ver Kingsley seguir adiante, um pouco mais rápido, como se estivesse esperando poder evitar outra conversa embaraçosa.

Albus correu de volta para a sala comunal da Slytherin, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Isso certamente explicava por que seu pai não estava aqui hoje ... e por que ele estava tão ocupado. Ele pensou no que o diretor Ares havia dito meses atrás, que eles não eram uma ameaça. Ele estava certo? Seu pai e o próprio ministro eram simplesmente paranóicos?

"Esmeralda" ele disse para o muro de pedra. A porta se revelou e Albus entrou, encontrando Morrison e Scorpius imediatamente. Eles estavam amontoados sobre uma das mesas em profunda discussão. Eles pareciam preocupados.

"Ei o que está acontecendo?" Albus disse enquanto caminhava até eles.

Eles trocaram olhares. "Bem" Scorpius começou. "Nós nos encontramos com Mirra a caminho do banheiro ... e ela tropeçou em suas vestes."

"Ok ... bem ... ela está machucada?" Albus respondeu, sem saber por que eles estavam tão nervosos.

"Bem, veja bem, quando ela caiu ... vimos alguma coisa."

Albus olhou para ele sem entender. Ele não viu qual era o problema e queria contar a eles o que Kingsley havia dito a ele. "Então, o que você viu?" ele perguntou.

Morrison falou em seguida. "Bem, conseguimos ver a corrente de ouro que ela sempre usa ... você conhece a corrente?"

"Sim ... então?"

"Não é apenas um companheiro de cadeia" Scorpius disse sombriamente. "Há uma chave prateada brilhante no final dela."

A masmorra da névoa de Merlin

Capítulo 11: O Calabouço da Névoa de Merlin

Albus se viu vivendo uma espécie de vida dupla nas próximas semanas, a primeira das quais consistiu em longos períodos de tempo na biblioteca com Morrison, Scorpius, Mirra e Rose, todos estudando para os exames que se aproximavam agora.

Embora três deles pudessem dizer que estavam bem preparados, Albus e Morrison estavam lutando com a Transfiguração. Scorpius, que aparentemente conseguiu tudo o que tentou, começou a ensinar os dois, com bons resultados em sua maior parte. Enquanto Rose e Mirra estavam se perguntando sobre magia, que Albus era quase positivo não seria usado até pelo menos no terceiro ano, Scorpius estava gastando mais tempo ajudando-o do que ele próprio.

A princípio, Albus se sentiu mal com isso. Se Scorpius fizesse mal em seus exames, Albus e Morrison participariam da culpa. Scorpius assegurou-lhes, no entanto

que ele havia estudado mais do que o suficiente na primeira metade do ano letivo e se orgulhava de vê-los melhorar.

Apesar de se sentir um pouco culpado, ele ficou feliz ao notar que seu grupo de amigos parecia ficar mais amigável e confortável um com o outro nas aulas que dividiam; seu aumento estudando sem dúvida o motivo. Eles frequentemente se associavam e começaram a compartilhar histórias pessoais sobre suas famílias. E mesmo durante uma aula particular de Poções, Scorpius espirrou, resultando em um "Bless you" de Rose, quase inaudível, mas certamente real.

A segunda parte dessa vida dupla parecia cuspir na primeira e pisar no chão. Isso também envolvia passar um tempo na biblioteca, mas geralmente era feito nas últimas horas da noite, ou durante o almoço ou jantar, quando eram menos propensos a serem perturbados.

Desde que Albus ouvira falar da chave que Mirra carregava, ele passara a derramar sobre grossos livros encadernados em couro sobre Merlin com Scorpius e Morrison. Eles haviam decidido que Mirra precisava de três coisas para fazer o que ela planejava fazer; um motivo, a localização da masmorra e uma maneira de entrar.

Ela certamente tinha o motivo, as cartas raivosas de seus pais haviam provado isso. E ela tinha uma maneira de entrar, uma que ela mantinha constantemente em volta do pescoço. O único problema agora era a localização da própria masmorra. Albus estava certo de que Mirra não sabia disso. Se o fizesse, certamente teria feito o que quer que estivesse planejando fazer agora. E Albus sabia que se pudesse descobrir sua localização primeiro, ele poderia muito bem ser capaz de impedi-la de fazê-lo.

Scorpius foi o primeiro a notar que isso levantou muito mais perguntas do que respostas. Se ela realmente não sabia a localização, então como a névoa dentro dela já estava vazando ao nível do solo? Os centauros sabiam, mas Albus não podia esperar outro encontro com Firenze, e estava preso lendo os livros mais inúteis, tudo, desde Locais Mágicos do Mito até Lugares Que Estão Lá, Se Você Conhece Ou Não.

O resto da escola, no entanto, estava muito mais interessado na próxima final de quadribol. A Hufflepuff havia derrotado a Ravenclaw por pouco, mas sua pontuação era tão baixa que a Slytherin ainda tinha o segundo maior número de pontos, colocando-os contra seus arqui-rivais nas finais.

"Agora, eu não quero que você vá e fique muito decepcionado quando sua equipe for destruída pela minha" Mirra brincou com Albus durante a Herbology.

"Sim, bem, não conte com isso. Eu vi Atticus praticando ontem, e a Gryffindor nem tocará a goles enquanto ele conseguir", respondeu Alvo, o que era verdade. Ele estava assistindo os treinos da Slytherin e teve que admitir que eles eram muito melhores do que no jogo anterior contra a Gryffindor.

E, no entanto, de todas as pessoas que estavam focadas no próximo jogo, nenhuma parecia mais confiante no resultado do que James. Apesar de se sentar mais distante dele no Salão Principal, dormir no dormitório mais distante dele e não ter aulas com ele, Albus ainda ouvia mais James se gabando do que qualquer outra pessoa. Era quase como se ele soubesse onde Albus estava o tempo todo, e correria para encontrá-lo lá e importuná-lo.

"Agora, eu não estou tentando ser arrogante ou qualquer coisa, na verdade, mas eu provavelmente poderia marcar metade dos nossos gols com uma mão atrás das costas. De olhos vendados. Sem vassoura", ele zombou de Albus quando estava saindo do banheiro dos meninos.

"Eu mal posso esperar para você comer suas palavras" ele sorriu de volta.

"Vou lhe dizer o que, a cada gol que marcar, darei uma volta extra no campo, apenas para o meu irmãozinho".

"Não espere muitas voltas da vitória, então."

Com a Final de Quadribol ocorrendo no fim de semana, Albus descobriu que mesmo seus professores - especialmente Darvy e Neville - pareciam se interessar menos por suas aulas e mais interessados em garantir que sua equipe vencesse.

"Ok" Darvy começou durante a última lição de poções antes da final. "Tem alguém aqui no time da casa?"

Houve um murmúrio de "não". Bartleby levantou a mão. "Bem, minha irmã brinca-"

"Você é sua irmã?" Professor Darvy o interrompeu.

"Erm ... não, mas -"

"Então eu não ligo!" ele cuspiu. "Slytherin não vence a Taça de Quadribol há dez anos. Eu nem ensino aqui há tanto tempo. Dez. Sonserinos, não há lição de casa hoje à noite. Seu trabalho é ajudar os membros da equipe de sua casa a relaxar, levá-los o que eles pedirem e verifique se estão confortáveis ".

"Mas e nós, Gryffindors

"Albus ouviu Eckley dizer atrás dele.

"Você pode escrever um pergaminho sobre como a poção se relaciona com o quadribol", disse Darvy com um sorriso.

A empolgação na manhã de domingo do jogo era palpável. Albus sentou-se ao lado de Scorpius e Morrison comendo tiras de bacon enquanto tentava, e provavelmente falhando, convencer Atticus de que eles tinham toda a sua confiança nele.

"Eu sei que você vai ganhar" Albus disse a ele enquanto empurrava um prato de torrada sobre a mesa. "Sua equipe está melhorando o ano todo, a da Gryffindor permanece a mesma."

Ele murmurou algo que parecia "obrigado" e pegou um pedaço de torrada com manteiga. Ele deu uma mordida minúscula, levou a mão à boca como se estivesse forçando o vômito e saiu com pressa.

Scorpius franziu a testa e virou-se para Albus. "Vamos apenas torcer para que ele não faça isso em campo. Quer entrar na biblioteca e procurar mais informações sobre Merlin antes do jogo começar?"

Albus deu de ombros. "Não faz sentido. Não vamos encontrar o que estamos procurando. Nem sabemos o que estamos procurando."

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que há pelo menos um livro nesta escola que tem as informações de que precisamos. Provavelmente é um lugar que ninguém jamais procuraria." O rosto de Scorpius de repente congelou. "É isso aí", ele murmurou baixinho.

"O que é isso?" Albus perguntou a ele. Mas as palavras mal saíram de sua boca antes que Scorpius se levantasse e decolasse sem olhar para trás.

Albus e seus companheiros sonserinos, com exceção de Scorpius, trotaram até o campo de quadribol ao meio-dia, todos murmurando ansiosamente. Ele se sentou no meio das arquibancadas ao lado de Morrison, sentindo-se muito estranho ao fazê-lo. Para onde Scorpius tinha ido? Não era dele perder um jogo de quadribol ...

Ele saiu de sua linha de pensamento por aplausos estrondosos de três cantos do campo. A equipe da Gryffindor havia saído para o campo de jogo e estava circulando no ar e cumprimentando a platéia ao fazê-lo. Ele podia ver Mirra e Rose batendo palmas na frente deles.

Agora era a vez de Slytherin entrar no campo. Como Albus já estava acostumado, as palmas altas ao lado dele eram facilmente abafadas pelas "vaias" do resto da escola. Ele podia ver Atticus no campo, olhando em volta nervosamente enquanto o Sr. Wood voava em direção a ambas as equipes.

"Ei, cadê o Scorpius?" Morrison perguntou a ele.

"Hã?"

"Scorpius? Você o viu?"

"Oh, certo ... não, eu não tenho. Eu só estava pensando a mesma coisa"

A conversa terminou abruptamente ao som do apito de Wood. Em segundos, ambas as equipes haviam subido aos céus.

Foi facilmente a partida mais brutal do ano. Os batedores golpeavam os balaços com tanta ferocidade que Albus pensou que eles poderiam rachar e, de fato, vários ossos foram quebrados nos minutos iniciais da partida. Os Caçadores colidiram um com o outro na tentativa de diminuir sua oposição, e os Buscadores ficaram presos no meio de tudo, circulando o campo em busca de sinais de um pequeno brilho dourado.

Para piorar a situação, agora estava pior do que estava durante o primeiro jogo da temporada. Albus não tinha idéia de como os jogadores podiam ver claramente através da chuva e dos raios, mas eles pareciam estar fazendo um bom trabalho na maior parte do tempo. Ele não conseguia ouvir o comentário devido à chuva (pelo qual estava agradecido), mas podia aqui que parte da multidão estava aplaudindo e sabia que era uma pontuação muito próxima.

Ele finalmente se virou para Morrison depois de dez minutos. "Alguma idéia de qual é o placar?" ele perguntou a ele.

"Noventa a setenta, Gryffindor. Seu irmão tem seis de seus objetivos."

Albus gemeu. Se James acabasse dando uma apresentação espetacular, além de uma vitória da Gryffindor, ele nunca ouviria o fim.

A chuva parou brevemente, permitindo ao comentarista confirmar a pontuação que Morrison havia lhe dado.

"E Finnigan é derrubado de sua vassoura por Golgomoth! A goles cai para Watson - que passa para Sanders - Sanders se abaixa sob o balaço - e ele ... marca! E também uma penalidade! Golgomoth também foi derrotado pelo taco do batedor. Blimey , isso não foi culpa dele, ele deveria ter olhado para onde estava indo ... "

Atticus fez um pênalti para Slytherin, marcando e recebendo muitas "vaias" por isso.

"E está tudo amarrado agora!" a voz do comentarista soou. "Sanders faz um pênalti que era invulgarmente reto ... agora não estou dizendo que estava trapaceando, mas certamente não parecia muito justo ... e o que é isso! Wiley viu o pomo!"

Não havia dúvida: Sheldon havia realmente mergulhado de maneira espetacular no meio do campo. E, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo, Hawthin, o apanhador da Gryffindor, avançava em sua direção pela esquerda, completamente alheio a Sheldon ganhando velocidade diretamente acima dele.

Albus sabia o que ia acontecer no segundo antes. Sheldon foi diretamente contra as costas de Hawthin - houve um acidente nojento quando os dois jogadores colidiram no ar. Os dois caíram no chão a quinze metros de altura, e houve uma repentina e aguda respiração de todos na multidão.

Ambos os jogadores haviam caído de suas vassouras e agora estavam rolando pelo campo. O pomo não estava pairando acima deles, alguém definitivamente o pegou. Mas antes que se pudesse determinar quem ganhou, Werth, um batedor da Gryffindor, enviou um balaço diretamente para o chão, esperando pelo menos separar o pomo de Wiley se ele o pegasse.

Para proteger seu Buscador, Albus viu Atticus disparar em direção ao agora imóvel imóvel no chão e pegar o balaço para ele - bem na cara. Houve outro suspiro agudo quando um batedor da Slytherin surgiu logo atrás de Werth e o acertou na parte de trás da cabeça com seu taco, fazendo-o cair no campo ao lado dos apanhadores e do Atticus.

A cena se desenrolou diante de Albus como se não tivesse som; ele estava focado apenas no caos no campo. Os dois times evidentemente suspeitaram um do outro de jogo sujo, e seus fãs estavam fazendo algo a respeito. Todos os catorze jogadores em campo estavam agora envolvidos em uma briga em campo, e os espectadores da Gryffindor e da Slytherin haviam descido as arquibancadas para apoiar seus jogadores.

"Sim! Sim! Vá para a Gryffindor!" ele ouviu o comentarista dizer pelo que parecia muito distante. Houve um grande "BANG!" e um flash de luz púrpura da multidão abaixo - alguém obviamente tinha recuperado o juízo e retirado a varinha.

Ele viu os professores Bellinger e Handit correrem para o campo brandindo suas varinhas, gritando para o grupo de estudantes parar. O Sr. Wood estava de pé, com a boca aberta no canto do campo, aparentemente horrorizado demais para fazer qualquer movimento.

Apesar da interferência do professor, a luta não parou. Ele podia ver James no centro da multidão, atirando azarões vermelhos descontroladamente enquanto muitos estudantes, alguns até o sétimo ano, caíam no chão inconscientes. Mirra e Rose não estavam no meio da multidão, embora ele tenha notado que havia muitos outros primeiros anos participando. Até Bartleby havia corrido para se juntar à briga, mas ele também estava deitado no chão, imóvel, sem dúvida devido a um feitiço deslumbrante aleatório. .

Os Ravenclaw e Hufflepuffs nas arquibancadas não haviam se mexido, estavam apenas aplaudindo, incentivando os lutadores. Agora havia nada menos que sessenta estudantes no centro do campo, duelando com punhos e varinhas à medida que mais professores se juntavam ao campo na tentativa de parar o estrondo sem prejudicar os participantes.

Albus olhou em volta descontroladamente e percebeu, para seu horror, que ele era um dos quatro ou cinco que permaneceram nas arquibancadas, incluindo Morrison. As arquibancadas da Gryffindor estavam completamente vazias; todos eles haviam entrado na briga agora.

O barulho continuou por mais alguns minutos antes que ele visse o diretor Ares correndo para o campo. Aparentemente, ele não estava assistindo o jogo e estava apenas recebendo a mensagem da luta agora. Ele correu para o centro da multidão, onde a maioria dos combates estava acontecendo, e a próxima coisa que Albus soube foi um flash de luz brilhante, vários outros "BANGS!" e uma nuvem de fumaça negra.

Quando a fumaça desapareceu, Albus pôde ver claramente todos os alunos - e até alguns professores que devem ter sido acidentalmente atingidos por amarrados em grossas cordas negras, sentando-se e lutando contra as amarras. Foi inútil no entanto. Apesar de alguns deles ainda possuírem varinhas, nenhum dos alunos - ou professores - escapou da prisão.

O diretor Ares apontou a varinha para a garganta e murmurou algo. Segundos depois, sua voz alta ecoou pelo campo.

"Desprezível!" ele cuspiu. Não era a sua voz habitual, calma e entediada, mas muito irritada e zangada, muito parecida com a voz que ele usara quando Albus foi enviado ao seu escritório. "Ravenclaw e Hufflepuffs, retornem aos seus dormitórios imediatamente!"

Sua voz era tão alta que muitos dos alunos mais próximos dele gritaram. Ele os ignorou e continuou. "E quaisquer sonserinos ou Gryffindors ainda nas arquibancadas

você volta também! "

Albus e o pequeno grupo de sonserinos nas arquibancadas desceram ao nível do solo e partiram para o Salão Principal. Ele se virou para olhar para os alunos que estavam amarrados - os professores agora estavam livres de seus vínculos. Ele podia ver James lutando contra suas cordas, entre Bartleby e Charles Eckley.

Quando ele estava se virando para sair do campo, ele ouviu uma voz ameaçadora cuspir: "Você nem ajudou seus colegas de casa?"

Albus virou-se abruptamente e viu que fora Eckley quem o havia dito. "Eu sabia! Não negue agora, seu covarde!"

Albus olhou para ele, perdido por palavras. Ele foi salvo pelo constrangimento de não ter o que retaliar pelo diretor, que apontou a varinha para a multidão e gritou "Silencio Maximus!"

O grupo de estudantes em dificuldades ficou instantaneamente em silêncio, embora muitas de suas bocas, incluindo a de Eckley, ainda estivessem se mexendo.

"De volta para seus dormitórios!" O diretor Ares cuspiu em Albus e nos outros sonserinos, antes de voltar para os alunos amarrados com malícia gravada no rosto.

Albus e Morrison praticamente desceram as escadas que levavam às masmorras, os outros sonserinos os seguindo. "Phineas!" Morrison disse para a parede em branco.

A parede se abriu e Albus e os outros invadiram a sala. Os outros estudantes estavam conversando sobre o que havia acontecido, mas Albus não estava com muita vontade de conversar. O que ele tinha visto e ouvido o havia adoecido.

"Eu já volto", ele ouviu Morrison dizer. "Tenho que enviar uma carta para minha mãe e contar a ela sobre isso!" Ele parecia quase animado com isso. Ele correu para o dormitório, enquanto os outros sonserinos foram para o seu, deixando Albus completamente sozinho.

O que estava acontecendo com os alunos que estavam envolvidos na luta? O diretor Ares havia perdido o controle? A luta recomeçou? Ele pensou no que o diretor havia dito. Desprezível. Albus teve que concordar com ele lá. Ele nunca conheceu nenhum de seus colegas de casa por perder o controle assim. Havia realmente tanto sangue ruim entre as duas casas? E ele, Albus, não havia feito nada além de ficar parado e assistir ...

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficou sentado olhando a lareira, mas a próxima coisa que soube foi que a porta da sala comunal se abriu com um Scorpius de aparência muito feliz correndo até ele. Ele estava segurando um livro preto extremamente grande.

"Você não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei!" ele exclamou. Mas o olhar excitado em seu rosto vacilou quando viu o olhar triste no amigo. "O que há de errado?" ele perguntou.

"Você quer dizer que não ouviu?"

"Ouviu o quê? Eu estive na Sala Precisa. Por que a Gryffindor ganhou?"

"Eu não sei", ele respondeu com sinceridade. Até onde ele sabia, o vencedor ainda não havia sido decidido.

Scorpius inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão. "Albus - um jogo de quadribol precisa terminar, não há empate. Primeiro time a pegar o Sn-"

"Eu sei como é tocado!" Albus cuspiu e, embora não tivesse muita certeza do porquê, ficou subitamente muito zangado com Scorpius. "Houve uma grande briga no campo. Todos se envolveram, de ambas as casas. O diretor teve que sair e separá-lo. . "

A mandíbula de Scorpius caiu. "Perdi?" ele disse depois de um momento.

Albus franziu o cenho para ele. Ele desejou ter tido a sorte de não testemunhar. Por que Scorpius estava decepcionado, ele não entendeu.

"Bem, espere, ele já te deixou sair?"

"Hã?"

"Bem, você está aqui!"

Albus sentiu como se tivesse engolido seu coração. Scorpius pensou que ele fizera parte da luta.

"Scorpius, nós, e Morrison, não participamos da luta."

"Por que não?"

Albus deu a ele o olhar mais lamentável que ele poderia produzir. "Eu fiquei louco", disse ele. Todas as três palavras pareciam ter batido na cabeça dele, como ele as dissera. Ele ficou subitamente tonto.

"Oh."

Scorpius fingiu que não era grande coisa, mas Albus sabia a verdade. Se ele estivesse no jogo, ele seria o primeiro a entrar. "Bem ... talvez eu te mostre isso mais tarde", disse ele, enquanto enfiava o livro preto em sua bolsa.

"Não!" Albus gritou. "Mostre-me o que é! É sobre o Calabouço?"

"Bem ... mais ou menos. Mas talvez eu deva esperar um pouco para mostrar a você. Você pode não gostar", ele disse cautelosamente.

"Não, eu quero ver" respondeu Albus, estendendo a mão para pegar o livro. "Onde você achou isso?"

"Sala Precisa" Scorpius murmurou enquanto entregava o livro. "Levei séculos para encontrá-lo. Você tem que ser bem específico com o que deseja naquela sala. Na verdade, eu tinha que dizer que preciso encontrar um livro com informações sobre o Dungeon of Merlin's Mist.

E mesmo assim, o local havia sido mencionado algumas vezes, por isso era difícil encontrar o livro exato ".

Albus folheou as páginas do livro enorme. Ele viu que se chamava Lista de potenciais epidemias de bruxos. Depois de folhear muitas páginas, ele chegou a uma página no meio do livro, encabeçada, em grandes letras pretas,

Névoa de Merlin

Apesar de muitas epidemias em potencial de bruxos possuírem planos de backup ou curas em potencial, é melhor evitar algumas a qualquer custo. Um dos maiores exemplos dessa epidemia é o da névoa de Merlin.

A criação exata da névoa é desconhecida (de fato, alguns afirmam que era apenas uma ameaça vazia), mas a maioria das fontes reduziu sua criação a uma de duas possibilidades. A primeira é que Merlin criou o poderoso Mist, como meio de salvaguarda de seus muitos tesouros. Outros dizem que é sua própria essência; que ele se recusou a sucumbir à morte e simplesmente se transformou em um turbilhão de energia mágica. De qualquer forma, Merlin estava bastante interessado em mencionar isso nos últimos dias.

Merlin afirmou que a Névoa teria muitas habilidades. Como ele, seria atraído pela natureza, e a natureza seria atraída por ela, resultando no que ele considerava "atos de mágica sem precedentes". A névoa em si é bastante mortal para os seres humanos, no entanto. Ele alegou que simplesmente inalar a Névoa poderia causar um sono muito profundo e, se não tratado, eles poderiam morrer em poucas horas. Ele também afirmou que a Névoa era para proteger e destruir - e que todos aqueles que eram "indignos" não teriam o luxo de um sono profundo, mas apenas da morte quase instantânea se inalassem a Névoa.

"Indigno?" Albus perguntou.

"Significa trouxas", disse Scorpius.

"Por que os trouxas não mereciam procurar seus tesouros?"

Scorpius franziu o cenho para ele. "Companheiro, a pureza do sangue existe há algum tempo. Naquela época, qualquer um que não era um bruxo era considerado indigno. Pelos padrões dos bruxos, é isso. Estou disposto a apostar que esse cara de Merlin o planejou assim para que alguém quisesse solte-o. Para matar todos os trouxas. "

Albus olhou para ele por um segundo, pensando em como ele poderia ter descoberto isso, mas logo retomou a leitura.

A localização da névoa é a mais misteriosa de todas. É quase incontestável que a Névoa foi colocada dentro de uma masmorra, pois as masmorras são onde ele guardava seus tesouros. Infelizmente, Merlin era conhecido por ter inúmeros artefatos de valor inestimável e criou centenas de masmorras escondidas para escondê-los. A ocultação cuidadosa da Névoa é considerada um forte sinal da genialidade de Merlin. Se alguém procurasse o artefato oculto (que muitas pessoas acreditam ter sido sua própria equipe), quase certamente teria que encontrar e liberar a névoa mortal - matando tanto o buscador quanto muitos outros que seriam considerados "indignos" pelos padrões de Merlin.

Fazendo com que seja quase impossível descobrir a localização, bem como sua capacidade de afetar imediatamente as pessoas mais próximas e matar milhões se quiser chegar ao ar, a névoa de Merlin é considerada uma das epidemias em potencial mais letais do mundo, apesar dos trouxas terem nenhuma pista de sua existência.

"Termina aí", disse Scorpius. "A próxima página está na Síndrome da Magia Mutante."

Albus levantou os olhos do livro, completamente sem palavras. Era isso que Mirra estava planejando? A destruição de todo o mundo trouxa? Ela estava realmente planejando lançar esta terrível névoa no ar? E para quê? Que artefato inútil estava nele?

Ele afundou na cadeira perto do fogo, com um olhar de nojo absoluto. Scorpius fechou o livro e murmurou algo que parecia "Eu disse para você não o ler" antes de subir correndo para o dormitório. Mas Albus não conseguiu se mexer. Hoje tinha sido um dos piores dias de sua vida. Ele era um covarde. E Mirra ... Mirra era uma potencial assassina em massa.

O passo de fuga

Capítulo 12: O Passo de Fuga

Albus odiava Hogwarts. Ou pelo menos ele fez agora, pelo menos. A única conversa em toda a escola foi sobre a "Batalha das Vassouras", um título que Albus absolutamente desprezava, não apenas pelo quão incrivelmente extravagante era, mas porque muito pouca luta havia realmente ocorrido nas vassouras.

Gryffindor e Slytherin haviam perdido trezentos pontos como resultado do tumulto, praticamente garantindo o primeiro e o segundo lugar para Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff, independentemente da ordem. Além do mais, como Wiley e Hawkins alegaram ter pegado o pomo primeiro

foi a primeira vez na história registrada de Hogwarts que um jogo de quadribol foi considerado um empate. O pomo havia sido quebrado em pedaços durante a guerra no campo e, como tal, nem mesmo a memória de sua carne seria capaz de decidir quem fora o primeiro a pegá-lo.

E enquanto muitos estudantes contaram com entusiasmo os eventos que aconteceram, seja enviando cartas para casa ou discutindo entre si, Albus sentiu-se absolutamente repugnado e desejou nada mais do que ser capaz de esquecê-lo.

Eu sabia! Não negue agora, seu covarde!

Essas eram as palavras que atormentavam Albus por várias noites seguidas agora. Não foi quem disse isso - ele honestamente não deu a mínima para o que Charles Eckley pensava dele. Era que ele sabia que tinha razão. Vários estudantes ficaram gravemente feridos, mas ele, Albus, não era um deles. Ele ficou ali, imóvel, observando o caos no campo.

Ele não podia nem afirmar que estava congelado de choque, ou que tinha sido esperto o suficiente para evitar problemas. Ele estava absolutamente aterrorizado. Ele não queria estar em perigo. Ele havia deixado seus amigos para lutar sem ele, assim como os sonserinos haviam feito com seus colegas de escola durante a Batalha de Hogwarts.

Era em menor grau, é claro, mas isso não tornava menos vergonhoso. De tempos em tempos, ele se perguntava vagamente se o Chapéu Seletor o colocara corretamente, e agora percebia que sim. Ele pensou amargamente na tapeçaria do homem de nariz adunco na sala comunal. Um sonserino e um herói. Bem, aqui estava ele. Um sonserino e um covarde.

"Al, você está bem?" Morrison perguntou durante o café da manhã em uma manhã particularmente ruim. Albus teve um terrível pesadelo voando ao redor do campo de quadribol enquanto seu irmão gritava seu nome, não com admiração, mas com raiva.

"Sim" ele respondeu secamente, olhando para o prato vazio.

"Você quer torradas?"

"Não."

"Você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Sim."

"Que tal um pãozinho com cre-"

"Não."

Ele empurrou o prato para longe dele, numa tentativa de fazer Morrison perceber que não estava com fome, mas assim que ele deu uma cutucada suave quando Scorpius o agarrou e o puxou para trás, jogando grandes pedaços de bacon nele. .

"Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo", ele disse friamente. "Coma. A fome dificilmente cura a depressão. Especialmente quando você está deprimido por um motivo estúpido."

Albus lançou-lhe um olhar furioso quando ele enfiou uma tira de bacon delicioso na garganta. Ele continuou a lançar olhares desdenhosos durante todo o café da manhã e não interrompeu sua concentração uma vez até ouvir Morrison falar novamente.

"Anime-se, companheiro. Herbologia dupla esta manhã. Você poderá conversar com Rose e Mirra."

Albus quase vomitou. Ele se esqueceu momentaneamente do que mais o estava incomodando, mas ao som do nome de Mirra, sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Como você confronta alguém sobre algo que você não deveria saber? As poucas vezes em que ele interagiu com Mirra desde o dia em que leu sobre a névoa de Merlin trouxeram nada além de "olá". Mesmo nas aulas que eles tiveram juntos, ele mal falou com ela. Ele supôs que estava sendo bastante injusto com seu quase silêncio em relação a ela, mas não teve coragem de confrontá-la sobre o que sabia. Ele representou a cena em sua cabeça e se encolheu ao fazê-lo.

"Oi Mirra", ele dizia despreocupadamente.

"Oh, oi Albus! Você terminou seu ensaio de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?" ela diria.

"Não, eu não fiz. Eu estava muito ocupada lendo outra coisa."

"Ah, sério? Eu não sabia que ler era um hobby seu! Era um livro escolar?"

"Não, era o diário de Rose, e agora eu sei que seus pais estão pressionando você a fazer alguma coisa. Então eu procurei incansavelmente o que poderia ser, e descobri que você planeja lançar uma névoa mortal no ar, com certeza matará milhares, tudo para que você possa obter algo que provavelmente é de pouca importância ".

E então ela o encarava sem entender.

"Você está pronto para ir? Nós vamos nos atrasar" Scorpius disse alto, tirando-o da conversa dos seus sonhos.

"Hã?"

"Você está pronto para a Herbologia!" ele perdeu a cabeça.

"Oh ... certo." Ele devorou o resto do bacon e jogou a bolsa nas costas enquanto ouvia Scorpius murmurar baixinho sobre "Day sonhando".

Atravessaram o terreno até as estufas, enquanto desfrutavam a brisa agradável que o ar livre lhes dava. Choveu na noite anterior

deixando um pequeno frio no ar, e o sol estava completamente escondido pelas nuvens acima. Eles atravessaram as portas de vidro da Estufa Dois mais uma vez e encontraram Neville regando algumas plantas extremamente feias que pareciam emitir um som estridente muito baixo, como se estivessem agradecendo.

"Reúna-se, reúna-se", Neville disse calmamente enquanto os estudantes tomavam seus lugares habituais em frente a vinte pequenas mesas circulares. "Como você sabe, seus exames estão chegando em apenas duas semanas."

Quase toda a turma gemeu. Albus sabia que eles, como ele, estavam com medo de fazer exames. Albus havia ocorrido apenas que, com apenas duas semanas antes dos exames, o ano letivo terminaria em breve. Ele nem tinha certeza se queria voltar no próximo ano. Os últimos dias haviam sido tão horríveis que ele duvidava muito em voltar a ser tão alegre quanto era quando retornara das férias.

"Agora não há motivo para reclamar disso", continuou Neville. "Eu confio que todos aqui vão se sair bem. Todos vocês já me provaram o quão excelente Herbologistas você pode ser, e não há dúvida de que você também se sairá bem nas outras aulas. Mas como ainda preciso me preparar para seus exames, trabalharemos em uma nova fábrica. O Snatchelsteal! " ele exclamou emocionado, arrastando uma das plantas que ele estava regando em sua direção.

Eles eram ainda mais feios do que as plantas alerta, carvão preto com folhas grossas, os quais pareciam ter um minúsculo olho branco no centro. Além disso, para grande horror de Albus, cada uma das folhas grossas parecia se abrir um pouco, como uma boca. De dentro de cada folha, ele podia ver o que parecia uma língua branca leitosa.

"Agora eles são chamados Snatchelsteals", ele começou de novo, quando metade da turma recuou, repulsa, "porque eles tendem a usar a língua para tentar roubar os bens de seus cuidadores".

Como se fosse uma sugestão, a parte superior da planta que ele havia puxado para a frente disparou uma língua comprida, fina e branca, que alcançava a pena em uma das mesas dos alunos. A estudante, uma garota da Gryffindor, deu um grito alto e agarrou sua pena para protegê-la. Ela não precisava ter feito isso, no entanto, como Neville, quase como se ele estivesse esperando, pegou a língua em seu punho e cuidadosamente a colocou de volta na boca do Snatchelsteal.

"Associe-se e comece a alimentá-los e a regá-los. Eles mostrarão seu reconhecimento pelos barulhos que fazem. E tome cuidado. Eles têm muitas bocas. Você pode guardar seus objetos de valor agora."

A turma fez o que lhes foi dito, guardando seus relógios e colares. Albus podia ver Mirra escondendo a corrente de ouro em volta do pescoço com força nas vestes. Albus franziu a testa. Ele esperava que uma das plantas engolisse sua chave. Rose colocou os livros que tinha na mesa de volta na bolsa e fez um gesto em direção a Albus para se juntar a ela e Mirra no grupo.

Morrison pegou sua bolsa e começou a caminhar em direção ao par de garotas da Gryffindor, mas Albus o agarrou pela manga de suas vestes e o puxou para trás. "Eu não quero trabalhar com eles", ele murmurou baixinho.

Morrison deu um suspiro alto e largou a bolsa. Ele lançou um olhar de desculpas para Rose quando Albus puxou ele e Scorpius para uma mesa na parte de trás da estufa - a mais distante de onde Mirra e Rose estavam trabalhando.

"Você está sendo um idiota de verdade, sabia disso?" Scorpius disse enquanto despejava água sobre o lodo de Snatchel em que estavam trabalhando.

"Hã?" Alvo não estava ouvindo, ele estava assistindo Mirra regar sua planta também, uma mão ainda na corrente de ouro em volta do pescoço.

"Eu disse que você está sendo um idiota de verdade! Olha, o que ela está planejando, ela ainda não fez, e ela não vai! Falta um mês de escola! Ela bateu um obstáculo, ela não pode entrar lá E não há nada que você possa fazer se quiser, nem sabe onde está a porcaria! " ele perdeu a cabeça.

Albus tentou lançar-lhe outro olhar furioso, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ele sabia que Scorpius estava certo. Ele lançou outro olhar para Mirra, e ela chamou a atenção dele e deu-lhe um leve sorriso. Ele não devolveu. Quando a aula terminou, ele não conseguiu retornar mais de cinco dos seus sorrisos, e ela estava começando a parecer bastante chateada.

"Olha, se isso está realmente te incomodando tanto, então vá conversar com ela sobre isso!" Scorpius disse a ele enquanto eles caminhavam pelo gramado até o castelo para o almoço.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, ela saberá que eu li o diário de Rose

e ela saberá que tenho procurado coisas pelas costas dela! "

"Mas Scorpius tem um bom argumento", disse Morrison.

Albus lançou-lhe um olhar de fúria que lembrava estranhamente o que ele dera a Scorpius no almoço.

"Você também não!" ele gemeu.

"Sim eu também!" Morrison cuspiu de volta. "Você ficou irritado o tempo todo com algo ridículo e está tratando seus amigos como lixo também."

"Tanto faz. Eu não preciso disso" Albus revidou enquanto avançava à frente deles para o castelo. Em vez de entrar no Salão Principal para almoçar, ele entrou nas masmorras frias e escuras, o frio gelado da atmosfera sem vento não fez nada para alterar seu humor. Ele esgueirou-se para seu dormitório e segundos depois se viu espalhado águia em sua cama, olhando para o teto.

Como poderia ter acontecido tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo? Lembrou-se da última vez que estivera tão chateado. Era o dia em que ele gritara com Rose. Mas uma série de eventos muito felizes ocorreu nos minutos e semanas seguintes. Com um leve aperto no estômago, ele percebeu que havia feito amizade com Mirra logo depois. E quase imediatamente depois disso, ele se tornou amigo de Rose novamente! E não muito tempo depois ... ele fez amizade com Scorpius.

Algo estalou em seu cérebro tão rápido que ele realmente ouviu. Foram seus amigos que o fizeram feliz, e ele os tratava como lixo. Ele se levantou, determinado. Ele ia pedir desculpas a seus amigos, especialmente Mirra.

Ele saiu correndo da sala comunal e subiu correndo as escadas que o levavam de volta ao Salão Principal. Ele ganhou muitos olhares quando invadiu as portas e correu em direção à mesa da Gryffindor, incluindo um coro alto de "vaias" que fizeram perceber que ele, como seu irmão tantos meses antes, estava recebendo uma saudação muito pouco entusiasta de seu rival. casa.

"Ei, ei, cale a boca que é meu irmão!" ele ouviu James chamar do final da mesa. A maior parte do barulho diminuiu, mas Albus ainda podia ouvir algumas provocações quando ele parou perto de Rose.

"Rose" ele começou rapidamente. Ela tinha um livro marrom muito grosso encostado no prato vazio. Ela não olhou para ele quando ele disse o nome dela.

"Rose, você sabe onde Mirra está?" ele perguntou enquanto examinava a mesa procurando por ela.

Virou uma página do livro e começou a ler. Ela parecia não o ter ouvido.

"Rosa!" ele praticamente gritou.

Ela deu um suspiro extremamente grande, largou o livro e lançou-lhe um olhar frio. "Você vai se desculpar por ela ser uma idiota completa nos últimos dias?"

"Sim, eu esperei o quê? Sim, sim, eu sou", ele disse apressadamente.

Ela pegou o livro de volta, revirou os olhos e disse: "Ela me disse que estava indo para o coruja, tinha uma carta para enviar".

"Obrigado", disse ele, antes de se virar e sair correndo do Salão Principal. No momento em que ele estava saindo, ouviu Scorpius gritar "Você terminou de ser um idiota!" alto o suficiente para que todos possam ouvi-lo.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, tentando lembrar onde estava a coruja. Tinha que estar perto do topo. Ele havia enviado apenas uma carta durante todo o ano, e isso foi há muito tempo. Era a torre oeste? Ele não teve que procurar muito mais no entanto. Ele virou à direita e subiu uma escada de mármore, e viu que tinha certeza de que era a maneira do destino de dar um tempo.

Mirra estava descendo as escadas com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Evidentemente, ela não havia enviado sua carta, independentemente do conteúdo.

"Albus, por que você não está almoçando?" ela perguntou enquanto descia os degraus em sua direção.

Ele ficou parado no local, sem saber o que dizer, mas com uma sensação de afundamento percebeu em que escada estavam. Ele olhou para os degraus que Mirra estava descendo. "Mirra, espere!" ele ofegou.

Mas ela não estava focada nas escadas, estava muito curiosa para saber por que ele tinha vindo vê-la. O degrau em que ela estava prestes a pisar desapareceu embaixo dela - essa era a escada que continha um degrau desaparecido. Seu pé caiu onde o degrau deveria estar, mas em vez de ficar preso, ela tropeçou nele. Ela deu um grito de terror ao dar um giro no ar a partir do momento de correr para encontrá-lo.

Albus sentiu uma dor aguda no lado direito do rosto quando o pé dela se conectou com a orelha dele. Houve um baque repugnante quando ele caiu no chão, Mirra em cima dele enquanto desciam dois lances de escada. Ele sentiu uma dor lancinante na perna quando a queda parou.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Mirra deitada ao lado dele, gemendo de dor.

Ele tentou se levantar e mal conseguiu. Apoiando-se no corrimão da escada, ele olhou para a visão diante dele. Mirra estava deitada no chão, tentando se levantar, mas seus joelhos estavam trêmulos. A alguns metros dela estava o pedaço de pergaminho que estava em sua mão. Ela não conseguia ver.

Agora era a hora de escolher. Ele poderia ajudá-la, mas sua curiosidade estava chegando muito perto de tirar o melhor dele. Ela estava enviando uma carta para seus pais? Sobre o Dungeon of Merlin's Mist, talvez? Ele sabia que tinha apenas um segundo para escolher.

O mais clandestinamente possível, ele se aproximou da carta e a pegou. Virando-o, ele leu:

Pare de me perseguir! Eu tenho um plano. Estará aberto em junho.

\- M

Esquecendo completamente que Mirra estava a poucos metros de distância, ele olhou para o jornal em choque. Então uma voz do que parecia muito distante veio a ele.

"Receberei minha carta de volta, obrigado."

A carta foi arrancada de sua mão por Mirra, furiosa. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado com a queda e seus olhos absolutamente lívidos, sem fazer nada para fazê-la parecer mais acolhedora.

"Então é por isso que você veio atrás de mim. Para ler uma carta estúpida. O que é isso para você, afinal?" ela perguntou com ar irônico.

Albus ignorou sua pergunta. "O que será aberto?" ele perguntou com firmeza. A conversa não estava indo como ele havia planejado, mas ele já havia começado e não havia sentido em encerrá-la quando pudesse obter pelo menos algumas informações.

"Nada que te preocupe", disse ela. A voz dela não mudou; estava tão bravo quanto antes. "Eu não saio lendo sua correspondência. Talvez você deva ficar de fora dos meus negócios. Eu deveria ter enviado essa coisa estúpida quando estava lá em cima, mas voltei para adicionar algo, e você está aí. É claro. Espionagem em mim?"

"Não!" Albus disse desafiadoramente. "Eu não sei do que você está falando!"

"Eu vejo os olhares odiosos que você lança para mim. E eu vi você olhando para o meu colar em Herbologia também. Eu não sei o que você pensa que sabe sobre mim, mas seja o que for, guarde para si! Honestamente Albus, não tudo é um mistério para resolver, você pode parar de tentar ser seu pai! "

"Eu pensei que você não sabia quem era meu pai!" ele atirou de volta sarcasticamente, com o rosto vermelho.

"Bem, eu sei que você não é ele, não importa o quanto você queira ser!"

Albus congelou ao deixar as palavras dela penetrarem. Agora eles estavam picando seus tímpanos enquanto ele os tocava em sua cabeça. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu formular palavras. Em vez disso, um gemido baixo saiu de sua boca.

"Sim, está certo", Mirra disse, ainda em seu tom furioso. "Não responda, eu sabia que você seria covarde demais."

E com isso, ela se virou e partiu na direção oposta, sem se incomodar em olhar de volta para o olhar de angústia no rosto de Albus.

Quando Albus se viu batendo com a cabeça no travesseiro horas depois, ele deixou os eventos que aconteceram naquele dia acontecerem. Ele queria simplesmente pedir desculpas a ela. Ele sabia que estava absolutamente errado na maneira como a tratara e estava disposto a consertar isso. Mirra foi um de seus primeiros amigos em Hogwarts. Mas não mais. E agora, ele não se importava com o que ela estava fazendo. Ele não se importava com o Dungeon of Merlin's Mist, ou o que quer que seus pais a obrigassem. A epifania que tinha chegado a ele antes parecia ter caído sobre ele, deixando-o em um estado ainda pior do que antes. Ele nem ouviu a porta do dormitório abrir ou fechar.

"Você está bem?"

Albus olhou para cima. Foi Morrison. Ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Você perdeu a História da Magia" Morrison disse calmamente.

"Eu sei."

"Então o que aconteceu?"

Albus respirou fundo. Ele não queria falar sobre isso. E, no entanto, Morrison não fez nada de errado. Ele não ficaria do lado de Mirra como Rose, e não seria sarcástico quanto Scorpius. Ele poderia contar a Morrison.

"Encontrei Mirra a caminho da coruja. Ela caiu da escada, esbarrou em mim, nós dois caímos. Quando me levantei, li a carta que ela tinha. Então entramos em uma discussão. Ela me acusou de tentando ser como meu pai, e disse que sabia que eu era covarde demais para responder a ela ".

Ele só agora notou sua voz. Era seco e sem expressão, completamente plano, quase entediado. Era quase idêntico aos diretores.

"Você não é um covarde", disse Morrison, suavemente. "Você provavelmente não queria que fosse mais longe. E eu não sei muito sobre seu pai, mas você é você, Albus

ninguém mais. E não é sua culpa que ela esteja tramando algo. Você estava apenas cuidando dela. O que a nota dizia, a propósito? "

Albus procurou em sua cabeça o que o bilhete havia dito. Ele sabia que era curto, mas não conseguia entender exatamente as palavras. "Acho que se diz algo sobre algo que está sendo aberto em junho".

"A masmorra?"

Albus deu de ombros. "Se for, eu não me importo. Ela provavelmente não terá sucesso no que quer que esteja tentando fazer de qualquer maneira."

"Mas ela pode estar em perigo!"

Albus deu outro encolher de ombros. "Bem, eu sou covarde demais para fazer algo a respeito, não sou?" ele disse espertamente.

Morrison abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu decidir contra. Em vez disso, ele ficou quieto por alguns momentos antes de dizer: "Você quer jantar?"

Albus deu mais um encolher de ombros. "Sim, eu acho."

Ele se levantou e caminhou com Morrison para fora da sala comunal da Slytherin, sentindo-se dez vezes pior do que antes, e simplesmente rezando para poder se concentrar nos exames.

Esta noite

Capítulo 13: Hoje à noite

Albus não fez mais tentativas de conversar com Mirra nos próximos dias, não que ele tivesse a chance de qualquer maneira. Os exames começariam oficialmente dentro de uma semana, e a tensão em toda a escola estava alta.

Embora apenas o quinto e o sétimo anos tivessem os "Exames Mágicos" reais para se preocupar, os primeiros anos tiveram que lidar com a ansiedade de não ter idéia de como o teste seria realizado. Até Scorpius, que até então havia sido muito benéfico para garantir que Albus se saísse bem, não tinha ideia do que estudar.

James, que parecia se importar muito pouco com seus próprios exames, havia decidido de maneira muito incomum ajudar Albus e seus amigos.

"Ok ... vocês sabem como saber quando um hinkypunk está mentindo para você, certo?" ele disse a eles na biblioteca dias antes do primeiro exame.

"Erm ... um o quê?" Morrison perguntou.

"Espere, espere ... aprendemos que este ano ... uau, isso foi há um tempo atrás", disse James, coçando a cabeça. "Ok, espere, esse foi definitivamente o primeiro ano, vocês sabem a diferença entre feitiços, maldições e feitiços, certo?"

Todos eles assentiram.

"Ok, bom. Vocês sabem o que usar contra um lififorme?" ele perguntou, parecendo que ele pode estar apostando na sorte.

Morrison respondeu mais uma vez. "Um o quê?"

"Ok, ok" Scorpius retrucou. "Já chega de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como será o teste de Feitiços?"

"Blimey, o teste de Flitwick foi fácil, eu lembro disso. Bem, o prático foi, de qualquer maneira. Vocês podem fazer um sapateado de abacaxi, certo?"

Albus gemeu. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Quase como se sentisse Albus desconfortável, Morrison interrompeu mais uma vez.

"Ok, vamos nos concentrar em algo sem prática. O que você lembra da História da Magia?"

James deu uma risada alta que lhe rendeu um "Shhh!" do bibliotecário. Depois de alguns instantes, ele parou e levou o dedo aos lábios, obviamente pensando profundamente.

"Bem, vamos ver ... vamos ver ... História da Magia ... Não me lembro bem ... espere!" ele gritou, de repente muito animado, ganhando mais um "Shhh!"

"Ok, eu lembro de uma coisa em que fomos interrogados. Vocês sabem muito sobre a Rebelião dos Duendes, certo?"

Scorpius vasculhou seu caderno, examinando as minúsculas palavras que rabiscara em todas as páginas. "Qual?" ele perguntou.

James sorriu timidamente. "Havia mais de um?"

Apesar de seu irmão ter pouca ou nenhuma ajuda, Albus descobriu que ele tinha muitos membros da família ansiosos para ajudá-lo em seus exames, com exceção de Rose, que não estava mais perto de ajudá-lo em seus estudos do que ela estava deixando Hogwarts. .

"Não, eu não vou ajudá-lo!" ela atirou-o com desprezo quando ele se aproximou dela no café da manhã.

"Por que não, eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

"Bem, talvez você devesse ter pensado nisso antes de começar a espionar uma das minhas melhores amigas!"

E ela se recusou a falar com ele depois disso.

Com Rose e James dando a ele quase a mesma quantidade de ajuda, Albus estava procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil para ajudá-lo a se preparar. Era estranho, todo mundo insistia que os exames nos primeiros anos não eram grande coisa, mas eles certamente pareciam fazer um deles. Scorpius recebeu uma carta de sua avó insistindo para que ele bloqueasse todo contato com seus "novos amigos" e disse-lhe para estudar até que estivesse bem preparado para os seus filhos novos. Segundo ela, o nome Malfoy estava quase arruinado, e eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de ter um abandono na família. Apesar do que ela escreveu, no entanto

sua mãe foi decente o suficiente para lhe enviar uma enorme cesta de biscoitos de chocolate (que ele compartilhou de bom grado com Albus e Morrison) e um bilhete dizendo para ele não se preocupar com sua "avó ilusória Malfoy".

De fato, muitos estudantes pareciam estar recebendo cartas de casa em antecipação para os exames, inclusive Albus. Foi um choque quando, no dia anterior ao início dos exames, ele recebeu uma carta de uma coruja do Ministério de aparência muito oficial, que voou imediatamente depois de entregar a carta.

"Por que seus pais usaram uma coruja do Ministério?" Morrison perguntou com a boca cheia de ovos mexidos.

Ele virou o envelope e deu um gemido tremendo. "Não é dos meus pais", ele disse. "É do meu tio Percy."

"Por que o gemido?" Scorpius perguntou a ele por trás de um enorme livro didático intitulado Standard Book of Spells Grade 3.

Albus tentou escolher suas palavras com cuidado. A verdade era que, tanto quanto ele amava seu tio Percy, ele tinha a tendência de divagar sobre regras e regulamentos. Ele também parecia pensar que só ele entendia o muito complexo Ministério da Magia, e sempre dava conselhos que eram "certos para levá-lo aonde você é necessário, no Departamento de Regulamentação do Código e Lei Mágicos!"

"Ele está um pouco entusiasmado demais em ajudar os sobrinhos", Albus disse a eles sem rodeios.

Ele virou o envelope e o abriu, arrancando o selo oficial do Ministério que o unia. Ele abriu o envelope e leu a carta silenciosamente para si mesmo.

Albus,

Eu já enviei uma carta idêntica para Rose, mas achei que, como tenho tantas corujas do Ministério à minha disposição, eu também poderia usá-las! Estou simplesmente escrevendo para informar que seria do seu interesse estudar muito mais para os próximos exames do que seu tio Ron e, nesse caso, mais do que seu irmão James também.

Aqui no Ministério da Magia, acreditamos que os resultados de um teste de Hogwarts mostram quem é muito mais do que qualquer escolha que eles possam fazer, ou a habilidade única que eles podem possuir. Afinal, todo mundo tem sorte, às vezes! Por isso, exorto você a ignorar esse pique chique "Os exames não são importantes em seu primeiro ano" para que você possa ouvir e obter a verdade de mim, alguém que não apenas é extremamente bem-sucedido em um dos principais ramos do Ministério, mas também é também orgulhosos de poder afirmar que receberam doze OWL e NEWT em seus últimos anos em Hogwarts!

Obviamente, seu lugar como funcionário de alto escalão no Ministério da Magia é quase garantido (com dois membros da sua família sendo Aurores), mas eu gostaria de comentar que ser Auror ou "Estrela de Quadribol" ou mesmo membro de o Departamento de Mistérios não é tudo o que se pensa. Você pode encontrar verdadeira empolgação ao fazer algo benéfico para o Mundo Mágico, como ajudar a aprovar leis contra caldeirões muito finos (ninguém vai me ouvir!) E garantir que os jovens bruxos não possam se colocar em risco ao aprovar uma lei contra voar alto demais. em vassouras.

E, claro, tudo começa com o sucesso aqui. Este é um ponto crucial em sua vida Albus. O bom desempenho nesses exames mostrará que, desde tenra idade, você é muito dedicado aos estudos e está no caminho de se tornar um mago responsável e maduro.

Muitas felicidades,

Tio Percy e tia Audrey

Albus olhou para a carta inexpressivamente, lendo-a mais uma vez e soltando uma pequena risada. Ele notou que sua tia Audrey aparentemente tentara riscar o nome dela, como se quisesse deixar bem claro que não podia concordar menos com o marido. Ainda tremendo de tanto rir, ele passou a nota para Morrison e Scorpius, que a leram em silêncio.

"Erm ... o que seu tio faz no ministério?" Scorpius perguntou com um olhar muito perturbado no rosto.

"Ele garante que os bruxos menores de idade não joguem suas vassouras em áreas trouxas", disse Albus claramente, ciente de quão estúpido isso parecia.

Scorpius parecia horrorizado. "Ele deve ter tido um dia de campo com meu pai na época. Lembro que ele estava me contando sobre isso uma vez, quando voou muito perto de um helicóptero-", mas foi interrompido quando outra carta apareceu ao lado de Albus, esta. parecendo que veio de uma coruja da escola.

Albus pegou a carta com curiosidade e a entregou, desta vez vendo uma assinatura muito mais bem-vinda.

"É do Hagrid!" ele exclamou quando abriu a carta.

"Hagrid? O guarda-caça

"Scorpius perguntou, divertido.

"Albus é amigo dele" Morrison disse a ele. "Eu acho que ele é um pouco assustador para ser honesto, mas ele parece inofensivo o suficiente ..."

Albus não estava ouvindo no entanto. Ele tinha acabado de abrir a nota e agora estava lendo o rabisco desarrumado de Hagrid, imaginando sua voz rouca ao fazê-lo.

Albus,

Sei que provavelmente estuda para seus exames e tudo, mas só queria saber se você gostaria de se juntar a mim para tomar um chá hoje mais tarde, sempre que puder. Sejam bem-vindos para trazer quem você quiser, eu só queria mostrar a você.

\- Hagrid

Albus pegou emprestada uma pena de um segundo ano magro chamado Jared e rabiscou um "sim" no verso da carta. Ele deu para a coruja voltar para Hagrid e virou-se para Scorpius e Morrison, esperançosamente.

"Não, de jeito nenhum" Morrison disse antes que Albus pudesse abrir a boca para falar. "Não há nenhuma maneira de visitá-lo com você, se é isso que você está prestes a perguntar."

Scorpius, no entanto, parecia ser a favor. "Eu não sei, eu gostaria de conhecê-lo."

"Realmente?" Albus perguntou, animado. Ele não visitava Hagrid desde o primeiro mês de aula e não queria que Hagrid pensasse que não tinha feito amigos desde então. "Bem, são dois para um!" ele disse alegremente.

Morrison deu uma "multa" relutante e começou a mastigar seu bacon.

Como agora era o último domingo antes do início dos exames para toda a escola, a maioria dos estudantes ficava trancada em suas salas comuns estudando o máximo que podia, em vez de aproveitar o belo dia de verão lá fora. Albus, Morrison e Scorpius, que haviam decidido oficialmente não se sobrecarregar, passaram o dia lá fora curtindo a brisa, estendendo-se no gramado e brincando com a lula gigante, muito adorável (se não um pouco intimidadora), que residia na região. lago.

Por volta do meio-dia e meia, quando os três estavam cansados de ficarem ensopados com o barulho intenso da Lula, eles decidiram caminhar em direção à cabana de Hagrid, Morrison parecendo muito assustado ao fazê-lo.

Albus bateu duas vezes na porta do Hagrid e esperou. Um minuto se passou antes que a porta da cabine fosse aberta, revelando um Hagrid sorridente, vestindo um grande avental rosa em torno dele.

"Entre, entre" ele disse animadamente.

Albus entrou com Scorpius logo atrás dele, embora ambos tivessem que se dirigir a Morrison para segui-los. Ele caminhou até eles, um olhar horrorizado no rosto, até Scorpius murmurar "Quão ruim ele poderia estar, ele está vestindo um avental rosa!"

Albus sentou-se na mesa redonda da cozinha, seguido por seus amigos enquanto Hagrid se ocupava em fazer chá. Scorpius e Morrison olharam ao redor da cabine, aparentemente concordaram que não era uma câmara de tortura, e logo começaram a examinar as grandes canecas que Hagrid havia colocado.

"Então, quem são seus amigos, Al?" Hagrid perguntou quando começou a servir chá nas canecas deles.

"São Morrison e Scorpius", disse ele, indicando os dois com os dedos. "Ambos da Slytherin."

Hagrid sentou-se em frente aos três e puxou uma lata enorme de caramelo de melaço. "Ajude-se", ele disse a eles, depois de ver Morrison lamber os lábios ao vê-lo. "Então você está pronto para os exames, Al? Começa amanhã, não é?"

Albus encolheu os ombros. "Eu não estou realmente preocupado com isso", ele mentiu.

Mas Hagrid não o ouvira, ele estava olhando intensamente para Scorpius. Scorpius acabara de tomar um gole grande de chá antes de perceber. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu conheço seu pai?" Hagrid perguntou de repente.

"Erm ... você pode" Scorpius disse nervosamente. "Draco Malfoy?"

Hagrid ficou muito vermelho, embora fosse bastante difícil perceber com a barba espessa no caminho. "Ah, sim ... Draco Malfoy ... eu sou membro dele", ele disse calmamente.

"Erm ... vocês eram amigos?" Scorpius perguntou esperançoso.

"Bem, se por amigos você quer me fazer desistir do meu dragão, e tentar me decapitar no hipogrifo, então sim, eu diria que éramos muito bons amigos", ele cuspiu.

Scorpius ficou um tom de rosa muito pálido e olhou para Albus. Albus deu a Hagrid um olhar que claramente dizia "Não vá lá", o que Hagrid parecia entender, pois não insistiu mais no assunto.

"Então, o que você quer me mostrar?" Albus perguntou rapidamente.

"Hã?" Hagrid parecia ter acabado de sair de algum tipo de transe. "Oh certo, certo." De repente, ele pareceu muito animado. "Siga-me", disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira muito rapidamente.

Albus se levantou, confuso, enquanto Scorpius e Morrison (que ainda segurava o prato de caramelo de melaço) se juntaram a ele

Eles seguiram Hagrid até seu vasto jardim, onde ele os levou até a beira.

"Não é onde as tulipas douradas, Hagrid?" Albus perguntou a ele.

"Mhm" Hagrid respondeu, ainda sorrindo. "Mas olhe aqui."

Albus parou logo atrás dele e foi recebido com a visão mais linda que ele já tinha visto. As tulipas douradas que cresciam ali meses antes haviam passado de um ouro brilhante para um diamante cristalino. Albus agachou-se para tocar um e viu que era duro como pedra. Ele se virou para olhar o jardim e, após uma inspeção mais minuciosa, viu os caules de muitas outras flores e até as pétalas de algumas que tinham a mesma cor clara.

"Caramba, nunca vi flores assim", ele ouviu Scorpius dizer.

"Quando você notou esses Hagrid?" Albus perguntou a ele.

"Só ontem. Eu não estou aqui há meses, desde que as árvores perto de mim pegaram fogo. Só pensei em vir aqui e checar tudo, e vê-las. Eu conhecia você." como eles, você parecia realmente interessado quando eram de ouro ".

"O que você tem feito com eles?" ele ouviu Morrison perguntar com a boca cheia de chocolate.

"Nada" respondeu Hagrid. "Só começou a acontecer. Acho que sou bom em dar flores para passas."

Eles entraram em sua cabine mais uma vez e começaram a negociar histórias, a mais popular das quais parecia ser a revolta que ocorrera no campo de quadribol. Aparentemente, Hagrid ficou muito satisfeito por Albus não ter participado - ele alegou que era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Albus não se incomodou em contar o que Eckley havia dito depois, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentiu um pouco melhor. Pelo menos havia uma pessoa que não pensava que era um covarde.

Morrison não falou muito, ele parecia estar muito ocupado com os doces que Hagrid continuava fornecendo, mas Hagrid e Scorpius haviam conseguido uma conversa muito boa. Hagrid foi rápido em perceber que Scorpius não era seu pai. Scorpius havia dito a Hagrid que era seu sonho possuir e domesticar um verde galês, um tipo de dragão que Hagrid aprovou com entusiasmo. A conversa foi a favor de Scorpius ainda mais quando ele mencionou que seu tio Aster, irmão de sua mãe, era um criador de dragões em Amsterdã. No fim das contas, a conversa correu muito bem e, quando saíram de sua cabine algumas horas depois para o almoço, ficaram bastante alegres.

"Bem, isso não foi tão ruim", disse Scorpius quando entraram no Salão Principal. Os dois olharam para Morrison para ver se ele concordava.

Ele deu um leve encolher de ombros. "E ele tem um bom fudge."

A manhã seguinte chegou muito rápido e, antes que Albus percebesse, estava fazendo seu primeiro exame, Herbologia. Ele entrou na estufa com os outros sonserinos prontamente e viu que Mirra estava conversando profundamente com Neville sobre algo. Ele deu um leve sorriso, disse: "Sim, eles estão prontos" e disse-lhe para se sentar com o resto da classe.

O exame foi muito melhor do que Albus pensou que seria. Era tudo prático, e grande parte envolvia simplesmente nutrir as plantas que ele havia fornecido. Ele conseguiu plantar todo o seu acônito corretamente e, além de uma muda manchada correndo pelo chão, ele achou que tinha se saído muito bem.

O próximo exame foi Transfiguração, que Albus mais temia. O exame escrito já era difícil o suficiente no calor sufocante da sala de aula, mas Albus descobriu que tudo o que ele havia estudado havia simplesmente se retirado do cérebro. Durante a prática, ele conseguiu ao menos transfigurar seu copo de papel em plástico e conseguiu fazer uma diferença notável em sua caixa de sapatos, que pretendia transformar completamente em um par de sapatos de verdade. Após dez minutos, a caixa havia crescido cadarços e solas, mas ainda era uma única caixa. Ele tinha se saído muito melhor do que Morrison, que conseguiu transformar sua caixa em ... uma caixa maior.

Os encantos passaram da mesma forma na quarta-feira de manhã, o exame escrito foi muito melhor do que o prático. Ele conhecia todos os encantamentos e movimentos das varinhas e imaginou que definitivamente havia se saído bem na parte escrita. Ele não conseguia fazer seu sapateado de abacaxi, mas pelo menos conseguiu levitá-lo, e ele fez um trabalho fantástico em seus encantos de mudança de cor, fazendo com que cada peça de roupa do professor Flitwick mudasse para uma cor diferente. Ele sentiu que pode ter perdido pontos durante seu encolhimento. A cadeira que ele deveria diminuir havia explodido assim que apontou a varinha para ela.

que Flitwick chamou de "um pedaço impressionante de mágica", mas disse que não poderia dar nenhuma marca a ele.

A História da Magia era em parte ridícula, em parte fácil. Ele simplesmente escreveu números aleatórios para as datas de todas as atividades que ocorreram ao longo dos séculos e se divertiu inventando nomes para os duendes nas várias rebeliões que ocorreram. Ele estava certo, no entanto, de ter feito mais do que satisfatório na parte "Realizações recentes de bruxos" do teste. Ele poderia responder a todas as perguntas sobre "S.P.E.W" (quantas vezes ele ouvira seu tio Ron reclamar sobre isso?) E teve uma satisfação particular em responder a perguntas como "O que os Comensais da Morte consideravam ser o feitiço de assinatura de Harry Potters?" e "Em que dia ocorreu a Batalha de Hogwarts?".

A astronomia era inteiramente prática e um pouco de brisa. Tudo o que você realmente precisava fazer era reconhecer os planetas e seus movimentos, o que era bastante fácil depois de estudar o gráfico que Scorpius desenhara para ele e Morrison. A Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era semelhante ao Feitiços, em que Albus havia respondido perfeitamente a todas as perguntas e se saído bem na prática, menos alguns erros. Ele ainda não conseguiu executar um feitiço de escudo bem-sucedido, mas o professor Handit alegou que ele tinha o melhor feitiço de desarmamento da classe.

Finalmente, na sexta-feira à tarde, eles estavam prontos para fazer o último exame, Poções. Albus havia se sentido melhor após cada exame desde Herbology, tendo percebido que não eram muito difíceis. Ele cometera erros, com certeza, mas não havia como negar que estava preocupado demais com isso. Quando chegou às masmorras para o exame final, ele estava com um humor positivamente fantástico.

Ele chegou um pouco mais tarde, no entanto, e seu humor tomou uma espiral descendente acentuada como resultado. Os únicos assentos disponíveis para ele e Morrison (Scorpius provavelmente foi o primeiro), foram os assentos na frente de Mirra e Rose.

Ele se sentou na frente de Mirra, esperando poder se concentrar no exame ao fazê-lo. O professor Darvy entrou em seu escritório segundos depois e começou a passar as folhas de teste para todos os alunos.

"Agora eu sei que vocês estão com pressa de terminar esses exames", disse ele com um sorriso. "Mas, por favor, tente pelo menos os exames de Poções? Eles não são tão difíceis assim. Você terá quarenta e cinco minutos e depois começaremos a prática. Sem trapaça, obviamente, a menos que você seja bom o suficiente para se safar". Se for esse o caso, fique à vontade para trapacear ", acrescentou.

Albus virou o jornal e começou a escrever instantaneamente. Foi bastante fácil, para ele de qualquer maneira. Ele podia ver Morrison lutando ao lado dele, chupando a pena e coçando o queixo com ela.

Albus terminou na mesma época que Scorpius, o que foi muito antes de todos os outros. Ele havia respondido a todas as perguntas em detalhes e até exagerado ao adicionar os ingredientes a alguns.

Em seguida, eles foram instruídos a trazer seus caldeirões e abrir seus livros de poções para inventar uma poção do zero. Para garantir que nenhuma trapaça acontecesse, cada aluno recebeu aleatoriamente uma poção diferente para fazer. O professor Darvy puxou preguiçosamente pedaços de pergaminho de uma pequena sacola marrom e começou a lê-los.

"Tudo bem, Potter" ele disse enquanto vasculhava a bolsa. Ele pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e leu "Essence of Sound". Ele deu uma pequena careta. "Essa é uma pergunta difícil, mas tenho certeza que você pode fazer isso. Tenho fé em você".

O professor Darvy estava certo, como se viu. Mesmo que Albus fosse muito bom em Poções, ele achou esse em particular bastante difícil de fazer. Exigia agitação muito precisa, tempo excelente e estragar um único ingrediente emitia fumos que bloqueariam completamente os tímpanos. Ele olhou esperançoso para o professor enquanto tentava fazer a poção, na esperança de que ele ao menos comentasse, mas havia adormecido rapidamente em sua cadeira. Albus dificilmente poderia culpá-lo; deve ser chato assistir os alunos lutarem.

"Eu disse que não posso" veio uma voz alta atrás dele.

Os olhos de Albus se abriram. Mirra acabou de dizer alguma coisa. Ele olhou em volta, mas ninguém mais parecia tê-la ouvido.

"É a única chance de termos", ele ouviu Rose gemer.

Mais uma vez, parecia que ninguém, exceto Albus, ouvira o alto falar atrás dele. Não demorou muito para perceber o porquê. Os vapores de sua poção eram pequenos, mas ele definitivamente podia inalá-los

Eles estavam lhe dando uma audição extra sensível.

Albus sorriu quando acrescentou mais hortelã à sua poção, em parte porque era ótimo poder ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, e em parte porque ele sabia que devia estar fazendo a poção corretamente. Então ele ouviu Mirra falar novamente, no que sabia ser um sussurro para todo mundo, mas alto e claro para ele sozinho.

"Eu tenho que enviar uma carta para minha mãe logo depois disso, e então eu vou ficar meio que ocupada o resto da noite", ela disse nervosamente.

Houve um silêncio muito alto antes de Rose dizer: "Você está com medo? Porque Donovan disse que foge muito para as cozinhas e nunca foi pego. Tem esse retrato no fundo -"

"Eu não estou assustado!" Mirra praticamente gritou. "Eu ficarei ocupado mais tarde."

Houve um barulho alto da poção de Albus, e ele não podia mais ouvi-los. "Droga!" Albus murmurou quando a fumaça roxa começou a subir de seu caldeirão. Ele estivera muito ocupado prestando atenção à conversa que acontecia atrás dele para adicionar penas de ninar, e ele certamente estava pagando por isso agora.

Albus entregou um frasco de sua poção quase perfeita quando o exame terminou, desanimado por não ter sido capaz de ouvir completamente a conversa de Mirra e Rose. Ele sabia, no entanto, que Mirra iria enviar uma carta aos pais agora. Se ele pudesse ver o que havia nele ...

A ideia surgiu tão rapidamente que ele nem teve tempo de contar a Morrison e Scorpius.

"Onde você vai!" Scorpius o chamou enquanto corria pelo corredor da masmorra para a sala comunal. "Você vai perder o jantar!"

Mas Albus não se importava com o jantar. Ele entrou na sala comunal da Slytherin e correu direto para o dormitório, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder às perguntas dos muitos estudantes que pareciam gostar de saber por que ele estava com tanta pressa.

Quando ele desceu as escadas, eles nem se deram ao trabalho de perguntar. Não porque não quisessem, mas porque ele era invisível. Ele teve que esperar alguém sair da sala antes que ele pudesse sair pela saída, pois teria parecido extremamente estranho se ele abrisse a porta.

Imediatamente depois de sair da sala comunal, ele correu pelos corredores, cuidando do ritmo e do ambiente. Usar a capa da invisibilidade era diferente durante o dia e à noite, quando não havia ninguém por perto para se deparar. Ele teve que desviar de muitos estudantes enquanto corria para a coruja, e quando finalmente chegou lá, teve a estranha sensação de que as corujas na sala podiam senti-lo, fosse ele invisível ou não.

Ele ficou na sala cheia de corujas, a única pessoa lá, esperando. Corujas estavam entrando e saindo pelas janelas, e Albus sabia que, se Mirra não chegasse logo, ele seria forçado a deixar o cheiro sozinho. Qualquer segundo agora-

A porta se abriu com um estrondo quando Mirra entrou na sala, acreditando estar completamente sozinha. Ela correu para a janela e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho de suas vestes. Albus avançou na direção dela, e ela pegou um envelope no bolso e fez a anotação. Apenas um segundo antes dela, quando ele teve certeza de que ela deveria ouvir a respiração dele enquanto ele estava tão perto, ele viu uma única palavra no papel.

Esta noite.

Ela colocou o papel no envelope e amarrou-o na perna da coruja, enquanto Albus recuava para dar seu quarto. Ela já estava zangada o suficiente por ele ter lido seu bilhete quando ele estava ao seu lado, e ele sabia que ela simplesmente explodiria se esbarrasse nele e descobrisse que ele a estava espionando sem nem ser visível.

Ela se virou no momento em que a coruja estava voando e olhou diretamente para o local onde Albus estava parado. Embora ela não pudesse vê-lo, algo muito pior aconteceu. Albus assistiu horrorizado quando ela levou a mão aos olhos e enxugou uma única lágrima. Ela saiu logo depois, deixando Albus na coruja fedorenta e apertada, sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Ele voltou para a sala comunal da Slytherin algumas horas depois, tendo vagado por todo o castelo em pensamentos profundos, completamente invisível para todos com quem cruzou o caminho. Ao entrar na sala comunal, viu, para seu deleite, que estava completamente vazia, com exceção de duas pessoas - Scorpius e Morrison.

Ele jogou a capa fora de si no meio da sala, ganhando um "Oi!" de Morrison e um olhar confuso de Scorpius, que largara o livro que estava segurando.

"Onde você estava?" Morrison perguntou a ele. "E onde você conseguiu um desses?"

"Era do meu pai

Longa história ", disse ele em breve. Ele subiu as escadas correndo para colocar a capa de volta em seu baú e voltou a eles exasperado, finalmente optando por desmoronar perto do fogo.

"Então, onde você estava?" Morrison perguntou mais uma vez.

"Eu segui Mirra até a coruja", ele disse enquanto olhava para o teto. "Ela estava enviando uma carta."

Ele pensou ter visto Scorpius trocar um olhar rápido com Morrison antes de dizer "Como você sabia?"

"Eu a ouvi conversando com Rose mais cedo. E eu acho que acho que Mirra vai abrir a Masmorra da Névoa de Merlin hoje à noite", ele terminou com o que esperava não ser uma voz dramática.

Desta vez, não havia como confundir, eles definitivamente trocaram olhares. "Mas ela não pode", disse Scorpius depois de um momento. "Isso significaria que o Calabouço está em algum lugar aqui, no castelo. Ela não teria tempo para ir a outro lugar hoje à noite."

Albus olhou para cima e olhou para os dois. Ele nunca esteve em uma situação pior. Ele sabia que Mirra não queria fazer o que ela estava prestes a fazer, mas ele também sabia que ela definitivamente faria. E não importa o que ele dissesse, seja para si mesmo ou para seus amigos, ele não queria que ela estivesse em perigo. Onde poderia estar a masmorra?

"Você quer ir e ajudá-la, não é?" Morrison disse depois de um minuto.

Albus acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem, se Al estiver certo, temos que descobrir onde está o Calabouço agora", disse Scorpius. Mas mesmo quando ele disse isso, Albus sabia que suas tentativas seriam infrutíferas. Eles não estavam mais perto de saber a localização do Calabouço agora do que quando tinham ouvido falar sobre isso.

"Vamos pensar" Scorpius continuou. "Tem que haver uma pista em algum lugar. Sabemos que o Calabouço está escondendo alguma coisa, então deve ser grande e elaborado. É obviamente subterrâneo - sendo um Calabouço e tudo mais. E a Névoa já está parcialmente no ar ... o que a névoa faz de novo? "

"Isso coloca você em um sono profundo", respondeu Albus. "E reage de maneira estranha à natureza", acrescentou secamente, sabendo que essa informação não os levaria a lugar algum.

"Blimey, devemos perguntar ao Hagrid o que ele sabe sobre isso", disse Morrison. "Ele é bom com a natureza, não é? Conhecia os centauros ... cultivavam aquelas flores e tudo."

No segundo em que ele disse isso, algo estalou na cabeça de Albus. Era como se seu cérebro de repente tivesse começado a rir de como tudo era óbvio. "Hagrid" ele sussurrou.

Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O que tem ele?"

"Hagrid! Hagrid e sua cabana!" Albus praticamente gritou. "Você não vê?"

Ambos, ao mesmo tempo, abriram a boca em surpresa, como se uma realização repentina tivesse caído sobre eles também. Depois de um momento ou dois, Morrison se levantou. "Eu sabia! Hagrid é Merlin! Eu sabia que havia algo estranho nele, eu sabia!" ele gritou.

"Não, seu idiota!" Scorpius atirou nele. "O Calabouço, está em seu jardim! Ou pelo menos a entrada é assim mesmo! Provavelmente leva à Floresta Proibida!"

"E é por isso que as tulipas ficaram douradas no começo do ano!" Albus disse, a emoção inundando através dele. "E as árvores - é claro - pegaram fogo, porque reagiram à Névoa, como as tulipas! Meu irmão disse que tinha sido emoldurado por alguém, mas não estava. Não era alguém, era alguma coisa! E todos os centauros se reuniram ao redor da cabana de Hagrid! E as tulipas são como diamantes agora ... tudo faz sentido! A névoa está escorrendo da masmorra todo esse tempo! "

Mas Scorpius parou de sorrir de repente. "Mas espere, isso não faz sentido."

Albus olhou para ele com uma expressão estranha. O que ele estava falando? Fazia todo o sentido ...

"Quando Mirra teria aberto o Calabouço? Ela não estava perto dele, tanto quanto eu sei. E o Calabouço deve ter sido aberto, para liberar sua névoa", disse ele.

Albus olhou para o chão, profundamente pensativo. Quando Mirra esteve lá? Deve ter sido no início do ano ... as tulipas começaram a mudar em seu primeiro mês lá ... pode até ter sido o primeiro dia ...

"O primeiro dia!" Albus exclamou. "Ela estava lá no primeiro dia de aula! Eu a vi voltar do Hagrid! Eu esbarrei nela!"

"Mas então - por que ela esperou tanto tempo?" Perguntou Scorpius. "Por que agora, se ela abriu há tanto tempo?"

Albus certamente havia atingido um obstáculo com este. Ele fez um bom argumento ... por que estava demorando tanto?

"Talvez ela não pudesse entrar", disse Morrison. "Ela iria cair no sono, não iria? Ela precisaria-"

"- Sementes de Alerta Assírias" Scorpius terminou para ele. E de repente Albus entendeu.

"Ela não pôde entrar no primeiro dia de aula, quando eu a vi", disse ele. "Então ela pediu ajuda ao professor Longbottom. Ela o convenceu a cultivar essas plantas, foi ideia dela, lembra? E elas estão prontas agora ... eu as ouvi conversando sobre isso. Ela provavelmente acabou de colocar algumas daquelas sementes agora, e ela está fora para o Dungeon. "

Albus recostou-se na parede, derrotado. Já deve ser tarde demais. Ele olhou para o relógio gigante na parede. Eram nove e meia. Ela pode até estar no Calabouço agora, procurando um objeto sem parar. Mas não havia como ela entender o que estava enfrentando. E se as sementes desaparecessem? E se ela fosse deixada para morrer no Calabouço, procurando por algo que simplesmente não podia ser encontrado? Mas ele não podia desistir; ainda havia tempo.

"Então ... a quem contamos?" Morrison perguntou. "Quem poderia ajudar? Darvy? O diretor?"

"Não podemos contar a ninguém" Albus respondeu. "Isso é grande, ela pode ter sérios problemas por isso. Temos que detê-la nós mesmos. Não quero que ela se machuque ... mas também não quero que ela seja jogada em Azkaban."

"Mas como?" Scorpius perguntou a ele. "Como a impedimos?"

"Nós mesmos plantamos algumas dessas sementes" Albus respondeu. "E nós a seguimos."

Dentro do Calabouço

Capítulo 14: Dentro da Masmorra

Embora Albus não tivesse um plano, nenhuma maneira plausível de fazer o que ele sabia que precisava ser feito e nenhuma coragem para fazê-lo, ele tinha uma coisa; esperança. Ele saiu da sala comunal cinco minutos depois com Scorpius e Morrison atrás dele, ambos sussurrando coisas como "O que você vai fazer?" e "Como devemos obter as sementes?"

Albus fingiu ignorá-los enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo labirinto, fazendo o possível para não fazer barulho. A verdade era que ele sabia que, se dissesse que não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, eles abandonariam sua tentativa de ajudá-lo.

"Não deveríamos ter trazido a capa?" ele ouviu Scorpius dizer atrás dele.

Albus congelou no local e abaixou a cabeça. Como ele poderia ter esquecido?

"Bem, não há tempo para voltar e buscá-lo agora", ele disse a eles. Eles estavam se aproximando das escadas que levavam ao Salão Principal, e Albus sabia, instintivamente, que se eles voltassem para a Sala Comunal, eles acabariam ficando ali com medo.

"Ok, agora fique quieto" ele sussurrou para eles enquanto subia as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar.

Um silêncio sinistro seguiu suas palavras, como se os muitos barulhos que atormentavam Hogwarts tivessem desaparecido sob seu comando. Ele só podia esperar que eles não encontrassem professores, nem mesmo o zelador, Pirraça, o Poltergeist.

Ele começou a rastejar pelo salão principal, e Scorpius e Morrison agora pararam de falar quando se aproximaram do corredor que dava para o local. Se eles pudessem chegar às estufas sem serem vistos - a escuridão do céu noturno os protegeria depois.

"Rapazes!" veio um grito alto atrás deles.

Todos os três se viraram no local, uma sensação afundando subindo no peito de Albus quando ele fez isso. O corredor escuro dificultava identificar quem estava atrás deles, mas depois de se mudar para a luz, Albus viu que era Neville.

Ele estava vestido de pijama escarlate e dourado e segurava o que parecia uma pequena xícara de chá. Para completar a imagem, ele tinha um olhar zangado no rosto como nenhum que Albus já o vira usar antes.

"P- Professor Longbottom!" ele ouviu Scorpius gaguejar bem atrás dele.

De todas as vezes que Scorpius vagueia pelo castelo à noite, ele é pego desta vez? Albus pensou amargamente. Suas chances de ajudar Mirra estavam arruinadas, Neville nunca iria acreditar nelas.

"São dez horas!" ele gritou. "Os primeiros anos devem estar em suas salas comuns às oito e meia! Você sabe disso!"

Albus não tinha como sair dessa. Teria de ser uma mentira realmente espetacular ...

"Professor, por favor", ele ouviu Morrison começar por trás dele. "São as plantas de alerta assírias", disse ele.

Neville deu aos três alunos um olhar confuso. "E eles?" ele perguntou.

Albus poderia ter chutado Morrison. Que coisa estupida para se dizer. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Morrison tentando encadear suas próximas palavras com cuidado.

"Nós- queríamos ir vê-los", ele gaguejou. "Você sabe o que é certo?"

Neville continuou olhando para ele com uma expressão ilegível. Lentamente, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não falou. Morrison aproveitou a oportunidade para continuar.

"Quero dizer, passamos o ano todo cuidando deles e criá-los. Alimentando e regando-os, cuidando deles

E eu acho que eles estão dando sementes hoje à noite ... e nós apenas queríamos estar lá. Eu sei que parece estranho ... mas você começa a se sentir apegado depois de um tempo. "

Albus lançou outro olhar de lado e lançou a Morrison um olhar de nojo. Ele ouvira muitas histórias esfarrapadas em sua vida, mas esta pegou o bolo. Voltou-se para Neville, aguardando sua punição, mas viu, para sua total surpresa, um amplo sorriso no rosto redondo do professor de Herbologia.

"É claro é claro!" ele exclamou. "Eu entendo completamente, Sr. Vincent. Você sabe", acrescentou ele em tom baixo, "muito poucas pessoas realmente respeitam essas plantas pelo que são. Herbologistas entendem que essas coisas são tão vivas quanto nós. É como checar uma criança. não é? "

Morrison fez falar, mas desta vez foi Scorpius, que parecia estar entendendo. "Sabíamos que você entenderia o senhor. Sério, quantas vezes conseguiremos ver algo tão interessante quanto uma planta de alerta assíria emitir suas sementes?"

A essa altura, Neville parecia estar perto de lágrimas de alegria. "Eu sempre soube que haveria mais estudantes como eu. Eu não pensei que seriam vocês três, mas você tem uma verdadeira paixão!"

Albus piscou estupidamente. Nunca em sua vida ele pensou que uma história tão ruim pudesse funcionar.

Neville olhou em volta, ansioso, e disse, num sussurro: "Suponho que vocês três possam ir e assistir, se quiserem. Alguns deles já deram suas sementes, mas deve haver algumas flores tardias".

"Obrigado, professor", os três disseram, antes de passar por ele em direção ao terreno.

"Esperar!" eles o ouviram chamar depois deles. "Vocês não são pegos, ou o diretor ficará com a minha cabeça! E não entre na estufa, apenas observe pelas janelas!"

"Ok, nós vamos", eles responderam em voz alta enquanto saíam pelas portas gigantescas que davam para o local.

"Isso", disse Scorpius, enquanto desciam as encostas gramadas, "foi a maior mentira já contada".

Morrison deu uma pequena risada e disse: "Tive a sensação de que ele nos deixaria ir se mencionássemos aquelas malditas plantas. E agora?" ele adicionou a Albus, que estava caminhando cinco passos à frente deles.

"Bem, nós pegamos essas sementes e vamos para a horta do lado de fora da cabana de Hagrid" Albus disse firmemente.

Eles desceram as encostas gramadas dos terrenos e em direção às estufas, finalmente se vendo olhando para o próprio local onde as sementes estavam localizadas. Neville não precisava se preocupar em dizer a eles para não entrarem nas estufas; as portas estavam fechadas com grossas fechaduras pesadas que se contorciam ao redor das maçanetas.

Albus chutou as correntes e soltou um pequeno gemido. "Bem, agora estamos presos", disse ele.

Scorpius caminhou em direção à estufa com um sorriso no rosto.

"No que você está sorrindo!" perguntou Morrison, que agora estava tentando abrir a fechadura com os dedos.

Scorpius gentilmente o empurrou para fora do caminho e puxou sua varinha. "Confie em mim, isso vai funcionar", disse ele. Ele bateu a fechadura de prata duas vezes e disse "Alohamora!"

Por uma fração de segundo, Albus pensou que tinha funcionado, pois as correntes haviam se movido um pouco. No segundo seguinte, no entanto, ele foi recebido com muita decepção. As correntes simplesmente se enrolaram mais, como se agora soubessem que alguém estava tentando desbloqueá-las. "Deve haver algum tipo de charme anti-bloqueio neles", disse Scorpius com uma careta.

"Oh, olhe para mim, sou Scorpius Malfoy, leio muito e conheço feitiços inúteis, confie em mim, isso vai funcionar" Albus ouviu Morrison dizer, com uma impressão bastante precisa do sarcástico sarcástico de Scorpius.

Scorpius lançou-lhe um olhar feio. "Bem, tem que haver alguma maneira, se Mirra conseguir."

Mas Albus estava preparado para responder a isso. Acabara de avistar uma janela, aberta no topo do lado direito da estufa. Ele apontou para ele.

"Ela entrou subindo por uma janela?" Morrison perguntou incrédulo.

"Não" Albus respondeu. "Ela não entrou. Ela pegou as sementes. Ela abriu a janela e levitou as sementes para ela. Precisamos fazer o mesmo."

Ele sabia que a cada segundo que passava, as chances estavam diminuindo. Mas ele não iria desistir agora. Ele não seria covarde o suficiente para abandonar um de seus amigos dessa vez ...

"Então, o que levitamos?" Scorpius perguntou, agora de pé diretamente sob a janela.

Albus olhou através do vidro sujo e viu um copo pequeno e claro, cheio de pequenas sementes pretas. Eles estavam bem ao lado das plantas; não foi difícil fazer a conexão.

"Aquele pequeno copo de vidro", ele disse, apontando para ele.

Scorpius levantou a varinha e apontou-a através do vidro, depois disse "Wingardium Leviosa".

Para grande alívio de Albus, o feitiço funcionou. O pequeno copo de vidro levantou-se da mesa e começou a subir no ar.

"Não deixe cair", disseram Morrison e Albus ao mesmo tempo.

Scorpius cautelosamente moveu o copo pela janela e o abaixou nas mãos. Ele colocou a varinha de volta nas vestes e se inclinou para cheirar as sementes. "Bleh", ele disse, antes de dar uma olhada como se ele fosse vomitar. "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, companheiro?" ele perguntou.

Albus avançou e pegou uma semente minúscula de dentro do copo. Ele segurou-o nos dedos e examinou-o mais.

"Sim, tenho certeza. Apenas imagine que é um feijão Bertie Bott. Um que tem gosto de semente de alerta assírio", disse ele.

Ele deu de ombros e fez um gesto para Morrison também colher uma semente.

Morrison e Scorpius pegaram uma semente e começaram a examiná-las também. "Então nós mastigamos?" Morrison perguntou.

"Acho que engolimos tudo", disse Scorpius. Os três trocaram olhares um com o outro e, simultaneamente, jogaram as minúsculas sementes negras na boca.

O terrível sabor da semente quando deslizou por sua língua fez Albus querer vomitar, mas ele a conteve com medo de ter que pegar outra. Ele podia ouvir os dois amigos balbuciando ao lado dele e sabia que eles também não gostavam do sabor. No momento em que ele o engoliu, ele descobriu que tinha toda a energia do mundo; parecia que nunca mais estaria cansado. Era como se ele tivesse dormido há anos e de repente fosse acordado por um barulho de estalo de ouvido, tornando impossível para ele retomar seu sono.

"Alguém mais de repente se sente ... acordado?" Morrison perguntou alguns segundos depois.

Scorpius e Albus assentiram. "Acho que isso significa que eles funcionam" Albus murmurou. "Agora vamos lá, não temos muito tempo."

Eles caminharam até a cabana de Hagrid e manobraram em torno dela, alcançando a vasta horta alguns minutos depois. Eles rastejaram silenciosamente, tomando cuidado para não pisar nas flores. Por um momento, Albus pensou em acordar Hagrid e pedir sua ajuda, mas ele percebeu que Hagrid provavelmente tentaria detê-los. Ele franziu o cenho com o pensamento. Ele certamente estava quebrando muitas regras hoje à noite.

"Onde seria a entrada?" Morrison perguntou. "Esta horta é enorme!"

"Shh!" Scorpius sibilou para ele. "Mantenha sua voz baixa, seu idiota. Hagrid está dormindo por dentro."

Morrison abriu a boca para responder um comentário, mas ficou em silêncio com o olhar no rosto de Albus. Albus os levou até a beira do canteiro, exatamente onde as tulipas começaram a ficar douradas todos aqueles meses atrás.

"Olhe por aqui", ele murmurou através da escuridão.

"Lumos!" os três murmuraram. Duas das varinhas dispararam gotas de luz, mas Albus piscou por um instante antes de escurecer. Ele ainda não tinha o jeito. Ele podia ouvir Scorpius rindo atrás dele, mas ignorou.

Em vez disso, ele seguiu Morrison enquanto as duas luzes vasculhavam a área em busca de um alçapão, ou qualquer coisa suspeita. Parecia que era uma causa perdida. Tudo parecia o mesmo. Havia claro, duro como tulipas de pedra espalhadas por todo o canteiro, e os poucos vegetais que Hagrid conseguiu cultivar cobriam as áreas restantes. Assim como ele estava perdendo a esperança, no entanto, ele ouviu um "Aha" baixo.

Albus se virou e olhou a alguns metros de distância. Ele podia ver Scorpius parado perto da borda do trecho, em um grupo extremamente denso de escuridão perto da floresta. Ele estava com a varinha acesa apontando para o chão e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Albus e Morrison correram para ele e olharam para o chão. Havia um pequeno alçapão quadrado, coberto de musgo e várias outras formas da natureza. Parecia extremamente fino e estava muito bem camuflado; Alvo dificilmente poderia culpar alguém por não ter visto isso antes. A única razão pela qual era visível para ele era porque estava ligeiramente aberta.

"Ela deixou aberta para ter um jeito de voltar", disse Scorpius. "Tenho certeza que ela ainda está lá embaixo."

Albus engoliu alto. "Ok ... bem ... não há como voltar agora." Ele deslizou a pequena porta e viu uma entrada que parecia servir apenas para uma pessoa. Havia gravuras profundas no lado, como se fosse uma escada, destinada a ser descida. Alvo deslizou sobre a parede em forma de escada e começou a descer. "Siga-me

Não tenho certeza do quão profundo isso é ", ele disse a eles.

Ele começou a descer o alçapão, com uma sensação de pressentimento que o acompanhava. Estava muito frio, o que dizia muito, considerando que era junho. Além do mais, estava ainda mais escuro na passagem vertical do que fora, o que significava que ele precisava sentir as gravuras profundas destinadas a ser degraus da escada em vez de vê-las.

"Brilhe suas varinhas aqui!" ele ligou após dois minutos completos de descida.

Morrison e Scorpius obedeceram e apontaram suas varinhas para baixo, dando a Albus a chance de ver o chão empoeirado alguns metros abaixo dele. "Ei, não está muito longe!" ele ligou.

Ele pulou os últimos metros e se viu em terra firme. Ele podia ouvir Scorpius gemendo atrás dele quando ele também desceu. Depois de alguns minutos, os três ficaram em um pedaço de escuridão, brilhando as duas varinhas. Cerca de alguns metros à frente deles, eles podiam ver uma grande porta de pedra, entreaberta. Havia uma fechadura nela, com uma pequena chave prateada brilhante saindo dela.

"Ok, vocês estão prontos?" Albus perguntou a eles.

Os dois deram a ele um olhar que ele sabia que significava "não", mas ainda o seguia com relutância enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. Ele deu um grande empurrão e viu a porta se abrir. No segundo em que o fez, ele se viu quase cego.

Era uma sala grande, larga demais para caminhar até a beira e longa demais para caminhar até o fim. Estava completamente cheio de uma névoa prateada que era tão espessa que Albus podia senti-lo engolir. Pela primeira vez nesta noite, a quantidade de perigo em que ele estava realmente se deu conta dele. Ele estava em pé na Névoa da masmorra de Merlin, um lugar nunca antes encontrado por qualquer bruxa ou bruxo vivo, e estava cercado pela mesma substância que seria capaz de causar uma epidemia global se deixasse a mesma masmorra em que estava. Alvo se tivesse a sensação muito estranha de que, se não tivesse sido a semente que acabara de colher, teria desmaiado.

"Tudo bem, isso não deve ser muito difícil" Albus mentiu rapidamente. "Mirra tem que estar aqui em algum lugar."

Scorpius virou-se para ele, e através da névoa espessa ele pôde ver o olhar horrorizado em seu rosto enquanto dizia: "Você está brincando? Esta masmorra provavelmente abrange toda a Floresta Proibida! Eu não posso fazer isso!"

"Nem eu" Morrison chiou.

Mal os dois disseram isso, caíram no chão com um baque repugnante.

"Não!" Albus gritou, e ele se agachou ao lado deles, sacudindo-os, esperando, rezando para que tudo estivesse bem. Se algo acontecesse com eles, seria tudo culpa dele ...

Ele continuou sacudindo-os, mas suas cabeças simplesmente se inclinaram para o lado. Albus não entendeu. Por que as sementes o afetaram, mas não seus amigos? Por que eles o mantinham acordado e alerta, quando Scorpius e Morrison tinham caído em um sono profundo?

Os dois ainda estavam respirando, mas era superficial e silencioso, como se durante o sono estivessem travando uma batalha perdida. Ele drogou os dois pela porta gigantesca de pedra e os deixou perto da escada de pedra. Mas ele não podia sair ainda ... ainda havia um amigo para encontrar.

Ele correu de volta pela porta e entrou na grande masmorra. Por que a Névoa não o afetou, ele não sabia, mas tinha a estranha sensação de que Mirra estava presa na gigantesca sala de pedra, inconsciente ou adormecida ou o que quer que fosse, e ainda assim muito perto da morte.

Ele começou a correr pela masmorra, tendo o cuidado de olhar por cima do ombro a cada poucos minutos. Ele não queria perder de vista a porta que esperava ser sua saída. Ele começou a diminuir o ritmo depois de alguns minutos, a misteriosa névoa agora se tornando aparentemente mais espessa. Era como se tivesse reconhecido seu fracasso, e agora estivesse tirando sua vida em troca ...

Ele se ajoelhou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos ... ele não podia deixar seus amigos aqui para morrer. Começou a avançar de joelhos, rastejando para a frente com as mãos e, de repente, como se nunca tivesse tirado uma semente, sentiu-se muito sonolento. Era como se, quanto menos esperança ele tivesse, mais cansado ele se tornasse.

Seu joelho escorregou em algo fino e ele sentiu seu rosto cair no chão. O que diabos ele poderia ter escorregado em uma masmorra de pedra? Ele olhou para baixo e olhou através da névoa espessa e viu um lampejo de preto no chão embaixo dele. Ele pegou a mecha de cabelo e percebeu, com uma pontada, que estava a centímetros do corpo de Mirra.

Ele se abaixou o suficiente para sentir a respiração dela e percebeu que ela também estava dormindo

Era muito mais tênue do que Scorpius e Morrison, ela estava claramente aqui há mais tempo, e a Névoa certamente estava cobrando mais caro dela.

"Vou tirar você daqui", disse ele ao corpo inconsciente dela. Ela estava deitada de bruços, com os braços e as pernas em uma posição que fazia parecer que ela desmaiara aleatoriamente. Ele olhou em volta e viu que a porta gigantesca ainda estava à vista. Ela não chegara muito longe quando a Névoa a afetara, e ele duvidava muito que ela tivesse encontrado o que procurava. Bem, ele certamente não lhe daria a chance de encontrá-lo agora.

Era como se seu corpo tivesse lutado contra a fadiga iminente e vencido. Ele tinha todos os seus amigos agora, ele poderia ir. Ele a pegou pelos ombros e a drogou pelo chão de pedra, a névoa fria e prateada ao redor dele, mas sem fazer nada para ele.

Ele a drogou pela porta de pedra e a colocou ao lado de seus outros dois amigos, os quais ainda estavam dormindo profundamente. Ele voltou para a porta gigantesca e deu-lhe um empurrão tremendo. A porta se fechou, selando o Calabouço de volta e impedindo a infiltração de seu conteúdo.

Ele olhou para a escada de pedra e viu a saída acima dele. Eles estavam tão perto ... agora, se ele pudesse encontrar uma maneira de colocar todos os quatro lá em cima.

Ele sabia que teria que mover seus corpos por mágica. Como se ele tivesse planejado o tempo todo, ele pegou sua varinha e apontou para o grupo de dormir ao lado dele. Ele fez para dizer o encantamento e depois percebeu que não sabia.

Ainda havia Névoa na sala, e quanto mais ele respirava, mais pânico passava por ele. O que o professor Handit disse a ele? Sobre a criação de feitiços usando etimologia latina?

"Mobilabodies!" ele disse triunfante com um aceno de sua varinha. Nada aconteceu.

"Droga", ele murmurou. "Mobilafriendus!" ele gritou. Mais uma vez, nada aconteceu.

Agora ele estava respirando a névoa a um ritmo assustadoramente rápido. Ele podia sentir seu coração acelerar, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia sonolento. "Mobilacorpus!" ele chorou em desespero.

Todos os três corpos começaram a levitar do chão; o feitiço funcionou milagrosamente. Ele sacudiu a varinha para cima e os três corpos no chão se posicionaram em pé. Era estranho ter seus movimentos controlando os de seus amigos, mas Albus estava muito animado para se importar. Agora tudo o que ele precisava fazer era se concentrar e subir.

Ele começou a subir os degraus da escada de pedra, olhando abaixo dele para ver que os três corpos levitadores o seguiam. Scorpius foi o primeiro, seguido por Morrison e, finalmente, Mirra. Em mais de uma ocasião, começaram a cair, fazendo Albus mergulhar a mão nas vestes e puxar a varinha para repetir o feitiço.

Eles estavam se aproximando da superfície ... ele podia ver as estrelas acima. Ele se arrastou para o ar livre e usou o último pedaço de força que pôde reunir para puxar seus amigos adormecidos e pairando em segurança.

Ele os deixou deitados no chão da horta de Hagrid e tropeçou em fadiga. Ele fechou o alçapão com um forte puxão e caiu no chão com um baque forte, respirando o ar doce, doce e fresco.

Um gosto terrível em nomes

Capítulo 15: Um gosto terrível em nomes

Albus não sabia por quanto tempo ele estava deitado ali, com o estômago pressionado contra a sujeira da vasta horta de Hagrid, respirando o ar fresco enquanto ouvia a respiração suave de seus amigos próximos a ele. Ele rolou e olhou para o céu estrelado, ainda ofegante e inclinando-se para verificar seus amigos.

Todos eles ainda estavam dormindo profundamente, mas era um sono agradável. Evidentemente, as sementes de alerta da Assíria não funcionavam, qualquer que fosse a névoa, era poderosa demais para ser enganada pela prole de uma planta. Ele podia ouvir Scorpius e Morrison respirando pesadamente, e até viu seus corpos se contorcerem como se estivessem tentando se sentir confortáveis enquanto estavam na terra.

Mirra era uma questão diferente, no entanto. Sua respiração não era mais superficial, mas sua pele normalmente pálida estava fria e úmida. Era como se a Névoa tivesse sugado não apenas a energia de seu corpo, mas a própria vontade de viver.

Ele olhou para os três, sem saber o que fazer ou quem alertar, quando ouviu um grande grito a distância. "Albus! Albus, o que aconteceu!"

Albus virou-se e viu Neville, ainda de pijama dourado e escarlate, correndo na direção deles. "Barba de Merlin

"ele gritou quando viu mais três estudantes deitados na terra.

"Não, sua masmorra" Albus murmurou entre dentes, muito exausto e sem ter idéia do que estava dizendo.

"Harry estava certo!" Neville ofegou quando se aproximou do grupo de estudantes. Ele olhou para a tampa da passagem vertical que levava à masmorra, que Albus não conseguiu fechar completamente. "O que é isso?" ele perguntou.

"Longa história" Albus murmurou. "Professor, você acha que poderia -"

Mas ele foi respondido antes de conseguir terminar sua sentença. Neville já havia pegado sua varinha e conjurado três macas no ar. Ele sacudiu a varinha mais uma vez e os corpos de Scorpius, Mirra e Morrison foram colocados em cada um deles, pairando um pouco acima do solo.

"Albus, você precisa me contar o que aconteceu", Neville disse suplicante.

"Professor - eu realmente - eu preciso saber que meus amigos estão bem primeiro", disse ele. Isso era parcialmente verdade, a segurança deles significava muito. Mas ele também estava adiando a inevitável interação com uma figura de autoridade agora. Ele não seria capaz de mentir durante uma história. Ele teria que confessar o que Mirra havia feito.

"Certo - certo, é claro", respondeu Neville. "Hagrid!" ele chamou no escuro.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para Albus ouvir a porta da cabine atrás dele se abrir. A próxima coisa que ele soube foi que Hagrid estava parado ao lado dele, vestindo seu próprio par de pijamas escarlates gigantescos, falando muito rapidamente com Neville.

"Professor Longbottom", ele disse. "O que aconteceu? Alvo!" ele disse uma vez que viu a terra no rosto de Albus de onde ele estava deitado no jardim. "Albus, você está bem!" ele gritou alto o suficiente para o castelo inteiro ouvi-lo.

"Eu estou - eu estou bem" ele conseguiu gaguejar antes de Neville o interromper.

"Hagrid, eu preciso que você leve Albus ao escritório do diretor, ele parece estar bem. Eu vou levar esses três para a ala hospitalar", ele disse rapidamente.

Ele balançou a varinha mais uma vez e as três macas que pairavam ergueram-se alguns metros, depois começaram a segui-lo enquanto corria em direção à entrada do castelo.

"Al, o que aconteceu?" Hagrid perguntou a ele.

"Desculpe, Hagrid", ele respondeu, com a cabeça baixa. "Mas acho que você não teve nada a ver com aquelas tulipas douradas."

Eles voltaram para o castelo atrás de Neville e as macas e entraram em silêncio absoluto. Hagrid não falou o caminho inteiro através do castelo; ele parecia ter várias perguntas a fazer, mas não sabia em que ordem pedir. Em vez disso, foi Albus quem iniciou a conversa.

"Hagrid, o professor Longbottom mencionou meu pai", disse ele. "Ele está aqui?"

"Não podia te contar, Al, eu estive dormindo nas últimas horas. O que seus amigos estavam fazendo em meu canteiro de hortaliças? E quem era a garota?" ele perguntou.

"É uma história realmente longa", disse ele quando se aproximaram das gárgulas de pedra do escritório do diretor. "Estou em sarilhos?" ele perguntou, embora achasse que já sabia a resposta para sua pergunta.

"Ehh ... eu não sei. Mas boa sorte, Al. A senha é '' Mistérios '", ele disse rispidamente, antes de se virar para deixar Albus encarando a gárgula de pedra.

Albus ouviu Hagrid se afastar enquanto continuava encarando a gárgula de pedra, o medo aumentando em seu peito. Ele esperava que seus amigos estivessem bem, e por um segundo pensamento abandonou completamente sua viagem ao diretor em favor de vê-los. A última vez que esteve no escritório do diretor, ele acabara de ouvir algo que não deveria ouvir, e o diretor Ares ficou muito zangado quando o viu.

"Erm ... mistérios?" ele perguntou nervosamente à gárgula depois de um momento.

A gárgula se abriu para revelar a escada que levava ao escritório do diretor. Albus entrou e observou quando começou a girar em direção a uma porta grande. Por um momento fugaz, ele desejou estar de volta ao Calabouço, onde ele não precisa enfrentar o Diretor e revelar tudo o que aconteceu, como eles escaparam, como Mirra poderia ter sido um assassino ...

Ele bateu na porta. "Enter" veio uma voz rouca.

Albus abriu a porta e se viu em pé no escritório do diretor mais uma vez, mas agora com o céu escuro atrás dela, emitindo uma sensação muito ameaçadora.

"Sente-se", disse o diretor. Ele parecia muito zangado. Seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados em ângulos estranhos, como se ele tivesse acabado de passar a mão por ele, e seus frios olhos cinzentos se estreitando. Em seguida, ele falou com sua voz alta e estrondosa, mas o desgosto nela era palpável. "Eu disse sente-se" ele repetiu, a última palavra quase assobiou.

Albus

que tinha ficado aterrorizado com a aparência dele para se sentar pela primeira vez, sentou-se na pequena cadeira de madeira em frente à mesa do diretor. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas foi cortado.

"Diga-me o que você estava fazendo no terreno perto da cabana de Hagrid às onze horas da noite. Com três de seus amigos", acrescentou.

"Nós- nós íamos visitar o Hagrid. Sou amigo dele-"

"Mentiroso!" o diretor praticamente gritou.

Albus congelou em sua cadeira. O diretor dissera isso com tanta certeza que Albus tinha a astúcia suspeita de ter lido sua mente. Sabendo que não havia como enganá-lo, Albus deu um suspiro enorme e se preparou para dizer a verdade. Ele só podia esperar que Mirra não estivesse trancada em Azkaban por isso.

"Nós fomos lá para -"

Mas ele foi cortado mais uma vez, desta vez por uma voz diferente.

"Não fale até que eu possa ouvi-lo desde o início, Albus."

Albus girou tão rápido que sua perna se chocou com a mesa de madeira à sua frente. Ele ignorou a dor, no entanto, e conseguiu gritar "Papai!"

Harry Potter estava parado no escritório, um olhar de alívio e curiosidade misturados em seu rosto. Sua voz não parecia louca, mas ansiosa para ouvir algumas respostas.

"Vocês!" O diretor Ares cuspiu. "Como você entrou? Quem te disse a senha?"

"Ninguém" Harry disse. "As gárgulas no andar de baixo me deixaram entrar ... sou bastante amigável com elas. Você tem uma cadeira extra? Eu gostaria de ouvir a explicação do meu filho também, se você não se importa."

O diretor parecia que se importava muito, mas disse com os dentes cerrados "Nem um pouco. Vou pegar um para você". Ele puxou sua varinha tão rápido que Albus nem viu sua mão entrar em suas vestes. Ele acenou uma vez e uma pequena cadeira de madeira em ruínas apareceu bem ao lado de Albus. Faltava uma perna da frente, tornando-a ligeiramente torta.

Albus viu seu pai sorrir quando ele também pegou sua varinha. Ele acenou uma vez e a pequena cadeira de madeira desapareceu. Com outra onda, uma poltrona mole apareceu alguns metros atrás de Albus. "Muito generoso da sua parte, Reginald, mas tenho tido problemas nas costas recentemente ... quase quarenta e todos. Prefiro me sentar à vontade."

Ele se sentou na cadeira e se esticou, antes de dizer: "Se você se importa em começar do começo, Albus", ele disse.

"Ele era", o diretor cuspiu. "Antes de você entrar no meu castelo e invadir o meu escritório."

O pai de Albus ignorou esta afirmação e inclinou a cabeça em direção a Albus, sinalizando para ele começar a falar.

Albus deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Seria muito mais fácil conversar com o pai aqui do que sozinho. "Bem ... eu e Morrison e Scorpius -"

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" seu pai interrompeu.

"Sim, nós somos amigos" Albus disse, um pouco desafiador.

Seu pai olhou para ele por um momento antes de dar um pequeno encolher de ombros. "Ok, continue", ele disse.

"Eu direi a ele quando ele pode continuar!" o diretor cuspiu nele. Ele se virou para Albus. "Continue", ele disse calmamente.

"Certo ... bem, eu, Scorpius e Morrison descobrimos sobre o Dungeon of Merlin's Mist -"

"Névoa de Merlin? Que lixo é esse?" o diretor interrompeu.

Albus deu um pequeno gemido. Será que algum deles o deixaria terminar sua história? Ou pelo menos fale duas frases antes de ser interrompido?

"É uma substância muito poderosa localizada em uma masmorra, Reginald", disse Harry. "É uma potencial epidemia, uma ameaça para o mundo bruxo. Estou disposto a apostar que a entrada para o Calabouço que abriga a referida Névoa está em algum lugar".

Albus piscou. Como seu pai sabia disso? Levaram meses para descobrir isso ...

O diretor piscou. "Você quer me dizer, que um dos meus alunos quase matou a todos nós?"

O pai de Albus acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco. "Desculpe minha interrupção Albus, mas só por curiosidade, como você descobriu essa masmorra?"

"Bem ... nós pesquisamos", disse ele, tentando evitar a questão de onde ele tinha ouvido falar sobre isso em primeiro lugar. Seu pai continuou olhando para ele, no entanto, evidentemente não satisfeito com a resposta.

"E só descobrimos isso porque eu li no diário de Rose", continuou ele, agora olhando para o tênis, esperando a repreensão que ele tinha certeza de que viria.

Ele ouviu o diretor bufar e murmurar algo que soou como "Crianças". Seu pai, no entanto, não fez nenhum comentário por vários segundos, antes de dizer: "Um meio incomum de obter informações, mas eficaz. Não direi a Rose que você leu o diário dela", disse ele.

Albus olhou para cima, entusiasmado

antes de ouvir "Mas você vai."

Ele olhou para baixo, a sensação leve em seu peito evaporando no local. Seu pai levantou-se e virou-se para o diretor, que estava recostado na cadeira, olhando para o teto. Ele parecia como se estivesse tentando interromper a conversa que acontecia diante dele. Ele olhou para cima, no entanto, quando Harry começou a falar com ele.

"Não é muito difícil descobrir o que aconteceu a partir daqui", disse ele. "Miss Tunnels, um dos estudantes que se recuperou e atualmente está na ala hospitalar, tentou abrir o Calabouço da Névoa de Merlin. Isso resultaria na lesão e na possível morte de muitos estudantes de sua escola e, de fato, , tudo o que entrou em contato com ele. Você tem muita sorte de meu filho estar aqui para salvar o dia, Reginald ", disse ele com a menor sombra de um sorriso.

Com isso, o diretor Ares pulou da cadeira e apontou o dedo para Harry. "Oh, oh, eu tenho sorte, tenho?" ele disse, sua voz pingando sarcasmo. "Tenho sorte de ter alunos na minha escola, que, em vez de me informar quando estamos em perigo, optam por salvar o dia sozinhos, tentando brincar de herói?"

Com isso, Albus olhou para os pés com nojo. Embora ele não quisesse admitir, sabia que o diretor tinha um argumento muito bom. Se ele tivesse contado a alguém quando descobriu o perigo em que estavam, a noite inteira poderia ter sido evitada.

Seu pai parecia estar pensando na mesma linha, pois ele não disse nada, permitindo que o diretor continuasse. "Tenho sorte, no entanto, que ele conseguiu me fornecer nomes! Então agora eu sei deduzir cem pontos de sua casa por ele e seus amigos estarem no local, e sei que a senhorita Tunnels foi expulsa!"

"Não!" Albus gritou, levantando a cabeça e encarando o diretor. Ele não podia - ele não deixaria seus amigos se meterem em problemas por seus erros.

"Agora Reginald, isso é extremamente injusto da sua parte", disse o pai.

"Oh? Oh? É mesmo" o diretor disse, mais uma vez sua voz muito sarcástica. "Bem, então, por todos os meios, você decide o que fazer, já que você é o diretor desta escola", ele disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Eu não estou lhe dizendo o que fazer" Harry respondeu gentilmente. "Eu simplesmente acho que é correto informar que meu filho e seus amigos não infringiram nenhuma regra. Tive o prazer de encontrar um velho amigo na minha entrada neste castelo. O professor Longbottom insistiu que ele desse permissão a essas crianças para sair. e assume total responsabilidade por isso. Ele me disse para lhe dizer que, felizmente, perderá o salário de um mês por isso. "

O diretor parecia ter levado um tapa. Antes que ele pudesse falar, Harry continuou. "Além disso, eu recentemente me encontrei com os pais da senhorita Tunnel, e posso garantir que, se não fosse por eles, nada disso teria acontecido. Eles pressionaram a filha, forçaram-na, e pode-se dizer que a fizeram uma lavagem cerebral nela. Não tenho o direito de reivindicar o que acontece com seus alunos Reginald, mas peço um favor a você. Por favor, não permita que esta estudante sofra pelos erros de seus pais. "

Albus pensou que seu pai poderia estar apostando na sorte. Ele não podia imaginar uma razão pela qual o diretor lhe faria um favor, especialmente quando ele o fez parecer um tolo durante toda a conversa.

Ele estava completamente errado. A expressão do diretor não se suavizou, mas ele disse, com uma voz um pouco mais leve: "Tudo bem. Como favor, ela ficará impune. Mas seus pais serão levados para Azkaban, com certeza?"

"Sim", seu pai respondeu. "Eles servirão um ano em Azkaban."

O diretor Ares deu um uivo de raiva. "Um ano! Um ano, por pôr em perigo todo o mundo bruxo? Um ano é absurdo! Um ano é -"

"-Duas vezes que você serviu, se bem me lembro" o pai de Albus disse sombriamente.

Se o diretor parecia ter levado um tapa antes, agora parecia ter sido chutado no rosto várias vezes. Ele ficou vermelho escuro, os olhos cinzentos esbugalhados das órbitas e a boca aberta como se quisesse retaliar, mas não sabia como.

Albus, completamente surpreso com essa notícia repentina, virou-se para o diretor e, esquecendo com quem estava falando, perguntou: "Você estava em Azkaban?"

O diretor continua olhando fixamente para o pai de Albus, como se não tivesse ouvido Albus fazer sua pergunta. "Esse não é o assunto em questão!" ele disse friamente. Foi o mais irritado que ele já soou, e ainda assim

ele dissera isso em voz baixa.

O pai de Albus não respondeu ou respondeu à sentença, mas simplesmente decidiu mudar de assunto. "Professor, você se importaria se eu pudesse falar com meu filho sozinha por um momento?"

O diretor pareceu recuperar a compostura depois dessa pergunta e disparou: "Certamente, acho que você descobrirá que tem um castelo inteiro para falar em particular".

O pai de Albus sorriu novamente. "Eu esperava que pudéssemos conversar aqui? Não quero incomodar ninguém tão tarde da noite. Só vai demorar um momento."

O diretor olhou para ele com desprezo. "Muito bem, eu preciso usar o banheiro de qualquer maneira. Você tem dez minutos, Potter." E com isso, ele caminhou até a porta e saiu da sala.

Albus observou como seu pai se mexeu na cadeira e o examinou. Depois de um momento, Albus decidiu perguntar algo que ele estava curioso. "Pai, como você soube da Mirra e dos pais dela?"

Seu pai deu um leve sorriso. "Você realmente deveria ter escolhido um informante diferente", disse ele. "Sua tia Hermione me disse meses atrás que você perguntou a ela sobre Merlin e suas masmorras. Eu não sabia o porquê na época, mas de repente ela clicou depois que recebi uma certa carta."

Albus olhou atentamente. De que carta o pai estava falando?

"Sua prima Rose me enviou uma carta hoje cedo, dizendo que estava preocupada com sua amiga, Mirra. Ela mencionou a masmorra sobre a qual você leu em seu diário e me disse que ela parecia pensar que os pais de Mirra a estavam maltratando. Seu Tia Hermione, abençoe-a, soube imediatamente o que ela quis dizer com 'Névoa de Merlin' e me disse o quão potencialmente perigoso poderia ser. Como é o protocolo do Ministério, visitei os pais de Miss Tunnel para saber o que sua filha poderia ter a ver com isso. uma masmorra ".

Com isso, sua voz ficou sombria e seu sorriso se estreitou, como se ele estivesse fazendo o possível para não franzir a testa. "Eu aprendi que Mirra está muito, muito distante, relacionada a Merlin, através do lado de sua mãe. Para conectar isso através de uma árvore genealógica seria muito difícil, existem tantas gerações entre eles. Eles podem nem estar relacionados, embora eu ache que são, pois Mirra recebeu uma chave antes do início deste ano letivo ".

Albus continuou a ouvir atentamente. Seu pai fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar.

"Eu descobri que os pais dela pretendiam que ela liberasse a Névoa para o mundo bruxo. Eles não tinham o desejo de reivindicar qualquer artefato escondido nele. O plano deles era fazer com que a filha liberasse a Névoa no céu, para livrar o mundo de trouxas, algo que eles acreditavam que Merlin gostaria que acontecesse. "

"Mas eles não perceberam que sua filha poderia se machucar?" Albus perguntou. "Ou até morrer?"

Desta vez, o cenho de seu pai não pôde ser detido. "Sim" ele respondeu. "Eles não se importaram. Sua única intenção era cumprir o que eles acreditavam serem os desejos de Merlin. O local havia passado por gerações, como era a chave. Mirra, a primeira a participar de Hogwarts, estava em uma posição perfeita para concluir o que eles desejavam. foi considerada uma tarefa que deveria ser concluída. Ela foi informada há anos que abrir essa masmorra e liberar a Névoa era seu objetivo, seu único ponto na vida. É tudo o que ela cresceu sabendo. O que aconteceu com ela depois não aconteceu. não importa para eles. "

Albus olhou para ele, boca aberta, horrorizado. Que pai poderia fazer isso? Que pai poderia se importar tão pouco com o filho? Uma raiva fervente surgiu dentro dele. De repente ... de repente, ele não culpou o diretor por estar indignado com a sentença anormalmente curta.

"Como eles puderam?" ele perguntou. "O que os pais fariam isso? Isso é terrível! Para onde ela vai agora?" ele perguntou.

"É terrível", seu pai disse sombriamente. "Eu sei muito bem o que pode acontecer quando uma criança não é cuidada pelos pais. Eu até conheço um bruxo, que pode ter se mostrado muito, muito diferente se ele tivesse uma mãe para amá-lo. Ela será enviada para morar com os avós, por parte do pai, a quem, com certeza, ficarei muito feliz em levá-la. Ela permanecerá com eles mesmo depois que seus pais forem removidos de Azkaban. No entanto, não posso dar a eles mais de um ano. Não há provas concretas de que eles realmente entenderam o que pode ter acontecido com a filha; eles podem até ficar mentalmente perturbados ".

"Como ... como você descobriu tudo isso? Eles acabaram de lhe contar?" ele perguntou.

Com isso, o pai franziu o cenho e voltou ao seu sorriso muito leve. "Não, eles não quiseram me contar muito dessa informação

Eles foram bastante rudes para ser honesto, e precisavam ser subjugados após a minha chegada. Felizmente, tive um colega do Ministério me acompanhando, um homem chamado Sancticus, que é muito adepto da legilimência ".

"Legilawhat?" Albus perguntou.

"É a capacidade mágica de extrair sentimentos e memórias de alguém. Para todos os efeitos, é um pouco como ler a mente", disse ele com um sorriso.

"Então- então seu amigo do ministério leu suas mentes e descobriu tudo isso?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, e imediatamente a seguir, enviei uma mensagem ao professor Longbottom, pedindo-lhe para verificar se você estava bem. Eu sabia de Rose que sua amiga Mirra havia escolhido andar pela propriedade hoje à noite. Tive a sensação muito estranha de que você estaria envolvido de alguma forma. "

"E ele mandou uma coruja de volta?" Albus perguntou.

"Não, não uma coruja. Eu e alguns dos meus amigos mais antigos temos uma maneira muito mais fácil de transmitir mensagens. Ele me disse que infelizmente tinha deixado você sair no local com seus amigos. Eu respondi dizendo que estaria lá em breve , e para verificar Rose. Eu tinha planejado estar aqui muito antes, mas seu diretor havia colocado alguns encantos de proteção extremamente poderosos em torno do castelo. Demorei muito mais do que eu esperava entrar ".

Albus deixou essas informações penetrarem por um momento. Então Rose enviou uma carta pedindo ajuda, e seu pai chegou um pouco tarde demais. Isso explicava os eventos que aconteceram naquela noite. Ou a maioria deles ...

"Albus, estou muito curioso sobre alguma coisa. Você se importaria de me contar exatamente o que aconteceu na masmorra? Não entendo bem como você conseguiu ficar acordado o tempo todo. Fiquei com a impressão de que essa névoa em particular teria colocá-lo para dormir ".

Albus explicou brevemente sobre as sementes de alerta assírias e como Scorpius e Morrison haviam desmaiado quase imediatamente. No entanto, ele não conseguia explicar como conseguiu ficar acordado. Era sobre isso que ele próprio tinha mais curiosidade e esperava sinceramente que seu pai pudesse responder.

"Pai ... você sabe por que a névoa não me afetou?" ele perguntou.

O pai dele se inclinou um pouco para a frente e disse: "Posso aceitar o que espero que seja um palpite preciso, Albus. Mas isso é tudo. Deixe-me perguntar: seus amigos queriam resgatar a senhorita Tunnels?"

Albus pensou nisso por um momento. Lembrou-se do que Scorpius havia dito pouco antes de desmaiar. Eu não posso fazer isso! E Morrison concordou ...

"Bem ... eles queriam ajudar, mas não queriam exatamente se arriscar a se machucar", disse ele.

"Eles são muito inteligentes", respondeu o pai. "E eu mal posso culpá-los. Agora, deixe-me perguntar-lhe Albus, você estava disposto a arriscar sua vida para resgatá-la?"

Ele disse isso de forma dramática, e Albus sentiu a cor subir em suas bochechas. "Sim" ele disse. "Pensei em desistir, mas percebi que não podia", disse ele.

"Então acho que sei", disse o pai com um sorriso. "Muitas pessoas assumem que ser 'indigno' significa ser trouxa", disse ele. Albus assentiu. Era o que Scorpius havia lhe dito, de qualquer maneira. "Mas eu não acredito que isso seja verdade. Eu não sei muito sobre Merlin, mas sei que ele não teria sido tolo o suficiente para proteger suas relíquias dos trouxas e permitir que os magos os levassem. Ele provavelmente julga os autores de seus crimes. masmorras por personagem, não por sangue ".

Albus inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. Ele não entendeu completamente. "O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, eu sei que se fosse eu, eu não gostaria que alguém egoísta e cruel obtivesse minhas relíquias, independentemente de serem sangue puro ou não. A Névoa provavelmente deveria afetar aqueles que não mereciam reivindicando o conteúdo da masmorra, não porque eram trouxas, mas porque não eram capazes de exercer poder. A Névoa afetaria apenas alguém que não tinha lugar para estar lá. Seus amigos, pessoas legais, embora eu tenha certeza que são, não podiam esperar sair dessa masmorra e, portanto, foi instantaneamente afetado por ela. Você, no entanto, "ele disse com um sorriso largo", era altruísta e corajosa, disposta a arriscar sua própria vida para salvar a de outra pessoa. A Névoa não afetou você porque você não tinha motivos para isso. Você é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que Merlin queria em sua masmorra. "

Albus sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas com o elogio de seu pai. Quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, mais fazia sentido. E quanto mais fazia sentido, mais se orgulhava de si mesmo. Ele não era um covarde, afinal.

Ou ele estava? Ele não tinha medo de admitir que tinha lido o diário de seu primo? Para dizer a verdade ao diretor

O sentimento exaltado que estava em seu peito desapareceu no local.

"Algo está errado?" o pai dele perguntou.

"O que?" Albus disse rapidamente. Ele nem tinha notado a carranca em seu rosto.

"Albus, você parece desconfortável. Há algo que você quer me dizer?"

"Não", ele disse um pouco rápido demais. Mas não era verdade. O fato é que ele ainda se considerava um covarde. Um covarde, assim como os sonserinos que abandonaram o homem sentado à sua frente quando ele mais precisava deles. A voz de Charles Eckley tocou em seus ouvidos. Não negue agora, seu covarde!

"Bem ... sim" ele disse depois de um momento. Ele olhou para o pai. "Não sei se você sabe disso, mas houve um tumulto enorme durante a final de quadribol ..."

"Ah, sim, eu sei", disse o pai. "Eu recebi uma carta de James sobre isso. Acontece que ele estava bastante orgulhoso de sua participação."

"Bem, bem ... quase todo mundo se juntou. E eu não" ele disse categoricamente.

Seu pai lançou-lhe um olhar curioso. "Eu não entendo. Por que isso está errado? Você deveria estar orgulhoso por não ser tolo o suficiente para ter problemas."

"Sim, mas é isso mesmo! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! Meus colegas de casa estavam brigando e eu os abandonei! Assim como eles!" ele gritou. "E eu me sinto um covarde por isso. Todo mundo diz isso! Eu pensava que talvez o Chapéu Seletor me colocasse na casa errada, mas não foi. Eu pertenço à Slytherin. Eu sou um covarde", concluiu.

Ele olhou para o chão e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Era bom deixar escapar, aquilo que atormentava sua mente por tanto tempo. Mas, mesmo quando ele disse, doía pensar nisso. Saber que era verdade. Ele olhou para cima e viu o pai olhando para ele atentamente.

"Albus" ele disse, em pouco mais que um sussurro. "Você sabe quais são as maiores diferenças entre os Gryffindors e os sonserinos?"

Albus balançou a cabeça.

"As cores de suas vestes de quadribol e seus chefes de casas. Nada mais", disse ele.

"Então por que somos classificados?" Albus disse. "Por que mesmo -"

"- nos dividir?" o pai dele disse. "Porque somente quando estamos divididos, percebemos o quanto é importante estarmos unidos. Sim, membros diferentes da casa podem mostrar personalidades diferentes, mas isso é porque eles são moldados pela casa à qual pertencem. Influenciados pelo ambiente. Você mostrou coragem digna de um Gryffindor hoje, Albus, e lealdade a seus amigos dignos de uma ê descobriu o que precisava ser feito, tão inteligente quanto uma Ravenclaw, e estava disposto a mudar as regras para fazê-lo, como um membro de sua própria casa. Não pense nem por um segundo que alguém em uma casa diferente seria incapaz de fazer essas coisas. Alguém me disse uma vez que "são as nossas escolhas que mostram quem realmente somos, muito mais do que nossas habilidades". Fico feliz em dizer que você provou essa pessoa hoje, Albus. "

Albus olhou para ele e deixou as palavras que ele tinha falado penetrar. Ele estava certo. Sobre tudo isso. Quando ele não falou, seu pai continuou.

"Quanto ao seu comentário sobre a Slytherin, posso lhe garantir Albus, que nem todos os sonserinos-"

"- são covardes" terminou uma voz gelada.

Albus virou-se loucamente, tentando descobrir quem havia completado a sentença de seu pai. Ninguém estava na sala, exceto ele e seu pai. Quando ele continuou olhando em volta, perplexo, a voz falou novamente.

"Você não vai me encontrar lá. Eu sou um retrato, Potter."

Albus olhou por cima da cabeça de seu pai e viu que era realmente um retrato que estava falando. A pessoa nela parecia vagamente familiar ... embora Albus não conseguisse identificar exatamente onde o tinha visto antes.

"Ah, Albus, eu gostaria de apresentá-lo ao professor Snape!" disse o pai, sorrindo para o retrato.

Snape. Ele parecia muito desagradável. Sua cortina de cabelo preto pairava sobre o rosto, passava pelos olhos escuros e caía de cada lado do nariz adunco ...

"Você é o homem da tapeçaria!" Albus exclamou.

O retrato revirou os olhos. "Muito bem, Potter" o homem conhecido como Snape disse sarcasticamente. "Eu posso ver claramente que você herdou as incríveis habilidades de percepção de seu pai."

Albus olhou para o pai, esperando vê-lo olhando com raiva para o retrato, mas ficou muito surpreso ao ver um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. "Alvo, o professor Snape me ensinou Poções quando eu estava na escola."

Mas Albus mal o ouviu. Ele agora estava pensando no nome inscrito embaixo da tapeçaria. S.S. Seu sobrenome era Snape ... seu primeiro nome, talvez, fosse ...?

"Fui enviado pelo meu outro retrato para informar ao diretor que um Sr. e uma Sra. Tunnels estão aqui para buscar a neta." Seus olhos escuros brilharam ao redor da sala antes que ele continuasse. "Ele evidentemente não está aqui. Informe-o do que eu disse." Ele se virou para sair, mas foi parado por uma voz alta.

"Professor Snape, você não quer conhecer meu filho?" o pai dele perguntou.

O retrato de Snape se virou e olhou para trás por um momento. "Não", ele disse claramente.

"Mas vai demorar apenas um segundo", disse o pai, animado. "Albus, este é o professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape, este é meu filho, Albus Severus Potter."

Então foi isso. Este homem muito desagradável era o homem a quem Albus fora nomeado. Este homem era supostamente o "homem mais corajoso" que seu pai já conhecera. Ele olhou para o retrato de Severus Snape, que parecia indignado.

"Você quer me dizer", Snape disse em voz baixa e zangada, "que você deu meu nome ao neto de James Potter!"

Parecia que ia pular do retrato e estrangular o pai.

"Não", seu pai respondeu simplesmente. "Eu dei seu nome ao neto de Lily Potter."

Foi um sorriso? No momento em que seu pai terminou de dizer essa frase, os lábios no rosto de Severus Snape se curvaram para cima, como se seus músculos estivessem tentando fazer algo que eles não faziam há muito tempo. O olhar de felicidade, pura felicidade genuína, transformou seu rosto completamente, mas, infelizmente, deve ter sido um truque da luz. No momento seguinte, Albus viu que ele não estava sorrindo. Seus lábios se curvaram em um desdém desagradável, embora parecesse que Snape estava lutando para impedir que ele mudasse para algo mais agradável.

"Albus Severus" repetiu o retrato. Ele parou por um momento antes de falar novamente. "Isso dificilmente combina. Você tem um gosto terrível em nomes, Potter."

E com esse insulto final, o retrato virou e deixou a tela em branco, sem dúvida para se aventurar em um retrato diferente em todo o mundo bruxo.

"Você me deu o nome dele?" Albus perguntou incrédulo. "Ele é meio ... amargo, não é? E quieto também, acho que ele estava ouvindo o tempo todo."

Seu pai sorriu para ele. "O professor Snape viveu uma vida muito difícil, Albus. Ele tem o direito de ficar quieto e, de certa forma, o direito de ser amargo. Mas você ouviu o que ele disse? Sobre ser um covarde? Ouça-me com atenção Albus. Se você começar a pensar que é covarde por estar na Slytherin, lembre-se daquele homem. Lembra-se de que ele era um sonserino, como você, e que ele fazia a diferença. "

"Mas o que ele fez?" Albus perguntou.

"Ele se sacrificou pelo bem do mundo bruxo. Não pela fama, mas porque ele foi corajoso o suficiente para manter uma promessa que fez a si mesmo. Nenhum covarde jamais poderia reivindicar fazer o que fez."

Ele sorriu para ele mais uma vez, e Albus olhou para a tela em branco na parede. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ele a encarou, mas eventualmente uma voz sarcástica disse: "Posso entrar no meu escritório, por favor?"

Era o diretor Ares.

"Reginald!" seu pai disse brilhantemente. "Essa foi uma pausa muito longa no banheiro, não foi? Seu estômago está bem?

"Só posso supor que ele começará a se sentir melhor depois que você for embora", respondeu o diretor bruscamente. "Se está tudo bem com você, gostaria de ter uma palavra em particular. Acho que ganhei."

"Claro, claro", seu pai sorriu de volta. "Albus, posso não vê-lo novamente pelo resto do mandato, mas como ainda faltam algumas semanas, ainda o vejo em breve. Lembre-se de tudo o que eu disse. Agora, por favor, desculpe-me enquanto falo com o diretor. Temos alguns, erm ... negócios inacabados ".

Albus fez o que lhe foi dito e pulou da cadeira, correndo para a porta e fechando-a atrás dele. Imediatamente depois disso, ele pressionou o ouvido contra a porta bem a tempo de ouvir seu pai dizer "Longe da porta, Albus".

E com isso, ele saiu correndo do escritório e voltou para a sala comunal.

Albus não dormiu a noite inteira, estava preocupado demais com seus amigos. A primeira coisa naquela manhã, ele foi visitá-los na ala hospitalar para ver se estavam bem.

"Você pode ter dez minutos, só isso. Os dois sairão em breve de qualquer maneira", disse Madame Clearwater, a enfermeira de Howarts.

"Albus!" Morrison gritou quando ele entrou. Ele estava segurando uma enorme lata de caramelo nas mãos. "O que aconteceu? Ninguém explicou nada ..."

Albus contou a seus amigos o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior

e até lhes contou sobre a conversa que ele teve com o pai. Ele deixou de fora a parte sobre Snape. Por alguma razão, isso parecia muito pessoal.

"Uau ... eu nem me lembro de desmaiar", disse Morrison. "Mas eu tenho dormido por um tempo, acabei de acordar uma hora atrás. Caramba, essas sementes eram um desperdício, não eram?" ele disse. "Doce de açúcar?" ele adicionou. "Hagrid enviou um pouco para nós."

"Não, obrigado", ele disse. "Onde está Mirra?"

Scorpius e Morrison trocaram olhares de suas camas de hospital. "Ouvimos dizer que os avós foram buscá-la", disse Scorpius. "Não sabemos se ela voltará no próximo ano ou não."

Albus fez uma careta.

"Mas você conseguiu!" Morrison disse brilhantemente. "Você a resgatou e tudo mais! E eu nem acho que ela está com problemas!"

"Sim ... eu acho" Albus disse sem entusiasmo.

Hogwarts voltou ao normal depois que Scorpius e Morrison foram libertados da Ala Hospitalar. As duas últimas semanas de aula foram gastas principalmente jogando, em vez de realmente aprender material novo, e Albus passou muito tempo na casa de Hagrid, ouvindo suas histórias sobre as coisas que seu pai havia feito em Hogwarts enquanto ele ria com Morrison e Scorpius no o lado dele.

Dizer a Rose que ele tinha lido o diário dela foi bem o suficiente. A primeira vez que ela bateu nele foi tão difícil que ele nem sentiu a segunda ou terceira, o que Scorpius garantiu que era a recompensa do destino por fazer a coisa certa. Depois, ela pareceu pensar que ele havia conseguido o que merecia e, com Mirra desaparecida, ela também passava a maior parte de seus dias saindo com Albus e seus amigos.

A festa no final do ano foi maravilhosa, com uma rica variedade de comida e celebração. Previsivelmente, Gryffindor e Slytherin chegaram em terceiro e quarto lugar, respectivamente, com Ravenclaw em primeiro e Hufflepuff em segundo lugar. Parecia que ninguém em toda a escola sabia dos eventos que aconteceram na noite em que o Calabouço foi aberto; obviamente, o diretor havia feito um bom trabalho em mantê-lo quieto. Muito cedo, era hora de partir.

Com as malas prontas, as varinhas guardadas em segurança e as corujas em gaiolas, os alunos passaram os últimos minutos na parada de trem, despedindo-se dos amigos, apesar de terem uma viagem de trem inteira para fazer isso. Albus encontrou um compartimento a bordo do escarlate do Expresso de Hogwarts com Morrison, Scorpius e Rose, enquanto trocavam as cartas de sapo de chocolate e jogavam snap explosivo. Albus percebeu que toda a viagem parecia um pouco moderada.

"Tudo certo?" Albus perguntou enquanto colocava cuidadosamente uma carta na grande pilha à sua frente.

Morrison deu-lhe um olhar nervoso antes de dizer. "Eu- eu quero te perguntar uma coisa."

Rose e Scorpius trocaram olhares perplexos. Sua falta de concentração resultou na explosão de todo o castelo de cartas. Através dos cartões esvoaçantes, Morrison perguntou: "Você poderia, talvez eu não conheça, em algum momento deste verão, conseguir o autógrafo de sua mãe para mim?" ele terminou rapidamente.

Albus riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele. "Sim, cara, acho que posso lidar com isso."

E logo eles desceram do trem e trocaram seus últimos adeus por um verão inteiro.

"Você tem que escrever neste verão" Scorpius disse a ele enquanto atravessavam o portão para o mundo trouxa. "Aí está meu pai. Mais tarde, Al", ele disse.

Albus assistiu Scorpius bater mais cinco Morrison e até receber um abraço bastante desconfortável de Rose antes de caminhar até seu pai, que estava parado na sombra de uma plataforma com as mãos nos bolsos.

Morrison foi o próximo a ir, dando um tapa no ombro de Albus e abraçando Rose antes de sair para encontrar uma bruxa de aparência jovem que Albus só podia assumir que era sua mãe.

"Somos nós!" Rose disse depois de um momento, apontando em direção ao pai e à mãe de Albus, que estavam acenando da beira da estação. Eles caminharam em direção a eles rapidamente, Rose dando um grande abraço em seu pai ao encontrá-lo.

"Como foi seu primeiro ano, Rosie?" ele perguntou, pegando-a e colocando-a em seus ombros, algo que, apesar de sua natureza aparentemente madura, ela nunca havia saído.

"Tudo bem, papai. O professor Flitwick me disse que eu tenho cento e trinta por cento no meu teste de charme!" ela disse de cima dele.

"Você sabia! Blimey, eu sabia que você era inteligente, mas uau. Foi um Malfoy que eu vi você abraçando pelo caminho?" ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Rose corou um pouco antes de dizer "Pode ter sido".

Albus começou a caminhar ao lado de sua mãe em direção ao carro do ministério negro que eles levariam para casa. "Então, como foi seu primeiro ano

" ela perguntou.

Albus sorriu. "Nada mal ... alguns momentos difíceis, mas acho que voltarei no próximo ano", disse ele com um sorriso.

Ela o abraçou e perguntou em voz baixa: "Então, como estava sendo um sonserino?"

Albus encolheu os ombros quando se aproximaram do carro. "Nada mal. É como ser como todo mundo, na verdade", disse ele.

E com um último olhar por cima do ombro no Expresso de Hogwarts, ele entrou no carro para voltar para a Mansão Potter, já contando os dias para o verão acabar.

Então esse foi o fim! O que vocês acharam? Gosto disso? Tem uma cena favorita ou um personagem?

Espero que tenham gostado da minha história e não hesite em deixar um comentário ou crítica! Para aqueles de vocês novos leitores, a sequência (e quase todas as parcelas da série) estão publicadas e aguardando!

Obrigado pela leitura,

-Vekin87


End file.
